An Idiot in the Wasteland
by jboy44
Summary: Akihisa thought he had life all figured out, but he never thought he would be abducted by aliens, and Frozen and wake up in Post Nuclear war wasteland that use to be the United States. Now in this wasteland Akihisa didn't think he would adapt this well or see any old face so many. What Adventures await for our idiot in the wasteland? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

One Day Akihisa was walking through the park, to pass the time, little did he know the strange turn of events that were about to happen to him.

He looked around the park was empty no one around for miles Not one soul in sight so now one would be around for what would happen next.

Akihisa stopped walking when he saw a spot light over his head, and he looked up and his eyes widened as his skin paled.

Above him was a Flying saucer, and he was being sucked into it.

Akihisa screamed and tried to swim down out of the tracker beam and screamed, "HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BE PROBED!"

HE was then pulled in side and grabbed by yellow skinned humanoid aliens with greenish yellow skin big black eyes in silver jumpsuits. They then pulled Akihisa away kicking and screaming.

Akihisa tried to fight and screamed, "NO! NO! DON'T EXPIREMENT ON ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE OR BE TURNED INTO A MONSTER!" NO! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Akihisa was then through into a large tube thing that closed. HE tried tears as he banged on the metal that trapped him, trying to get free!

HE kept trying and crying for what to him was an eternity before a white misty filled the tube.

Ice began to form on the metal as the temperature dropped, And Akihisa began to fall asleep, still struggling to try and brake free till he stopped and passed out and was frozen in place.

In this tube frozen in suspend animation He would remain, in a dreamless thoughtless sleep for over a thousand years.

Years when by down on earth as mankind began to destroy it's self with nuclear weapons, the world was ending, While the Tube Akihisa was trapped remained unchanging aboard the alien ship.

Until Out of nowhere after untold years, but what was mere moments to his point of view, Akihisa awake! The tube's door revealing the Alien ship now in ruins.

Akihisa got up and saw daylight shining through a massive whole in the Ship.

The Boy walked towards the light stepping out of his other worldly kidnappers' now crashed ship, and into a desert.

Before him, Alien bodies all over the ground near the crash site, showing someone of something else came and killed them.

Not knowing where he was He saw two blasters on two of the alien bodies and he picked them up, to use as protection in this strange new place.

Akihisa put the blasters in his pockets as he walked out into the desert covering his eyes with is hands, while they adjusted to the light.

He looked around for some sign of life. "Ok please don't be some Alien world where I'm going to be eaten by horrible monsters"

He then stopped when He saw something in the distant and ran to it. He saw what looked like the hand of a statue half buried, it looked like an important human.

The base of the statue had a plaque it was written in English so Akihisa could only make out the date. "2067...I'm not in some new word I'm in the future, Those alien bastards froze me and crashed their ship leaving me stranded in the future in what I'm guessing is America. The fuck!"

He then continued to walk and came to a canyon as he walked through it he saw bones everywhere mostly human.

He then hear screaming as humans in ragged clothing in make shift armor wielding piece of metal pipes, a sigh for what looked like soda, knives tied to a stick to make a spear, and other make shift weapons.

They face were covered there was like ten of them and Akihisa pulled the blaster out and began to shake, not understanding what they were saying.

He tried to Fire only for them not to work.

The Savage p people closed in on him, and when Akihisa thought he was done. Help arrived in the form of a large green hulk like mutant in armor jumped down, followed by what looked like a zombie with greenish brown skin, jumping down out of nowhere.

The Zombie, had on a brown button up shirt, red vest, old jeans cowboy boats and was holding two pistols. On his head was a cowboy hat which was white, his face was missing lots of flesh and the nose, and one eye.

The mutant dropped some kind of Machine.

The machine had a large metal drum like torso, on tank like treads. Think tube like arms that had three fingered claws for hands. For a head it had a tank with a human brain in it.

Akihisa screamed. "THE HELL!" He screamed it in Japanese so no one understood it well no one but the Brain.

The Brain in the jar then spoke to Akihisa in Japanese, "Stay Calm we are friends. You must have been defrosted recently we get that a lot. Welcome to the post great war that is a nuclear war, era year 3589. I am the Brian I am a type of Cyborg know as a robobrain as all that's left of my organic body is my brain."

Akihisa nodded along in fear.

Point of view change to Akihisa's

I was told the green guy was Marcus a super mutant, and the zombie looking guy was Jimmy Bowen a Ghoul, a human who absorbed radiation and didn't have to luck of dying morphing him into a zombie like being.

I found out the group who attacked me where slavers, and would have sold me into slavery, so what did I do? The Brain in the Jar offered me a chance to join something called the NCR, I took the offer after all what other chose did I have.

I found out the wasteland was at war. Multiple fractions fighting to control of the waste.

The brain didn't tell me all of them, only the biggest.

The New California Republic, who had defeated and absorbed something called Enclave, and the legion of Steel.

The Legion of steel use to be two groups the Roman style slave owning Caesar's Legion, and the mutant hating Brother hood of steel.

The two groups merged back in the 2900s into the Legion of steel, Based on a shared want to bring civilization to the wasteland. A Civilization of pure strain humans. that and the Legion had lots of soldiers but no descant weapons, and the brotherhood had lots of weapons but few fighters.

They use Mutant and Humans as slaves. The mutants to build, and farm. The Humans s forced soldiers and for breeding.

They openly say once they control the waste the will free the human slaves and kill the Mutants ones.

Anyone who owns slaves is someone I don't like.

Point of view change to third.

Years later in the year 3597.

Akihisa was now physically 25, I say physically as he is chronologically over a thousand years old.

HE was grown, He had a scar over his right eye which was now blind. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, brown trench coat with the miniature NCR flag sewn into the left part of the coats breast.

He had a red neckerchief on backwards so he could pull it over his mouth to use as a mask. He had black fingerless cloths, his left arm had a green pip boy, which he salvaged off a dead vault dweller.

He had on blue jeans, held up by a belt with an NCR buckle. HE head on brown cowboy boas, on his belt were gun holsters that now held his working alien blasters.

Held on his back by a sash, was a protonic inversion axe, hanging off his left should was an ycs/186 energy rifle.

He was walking with the group who saved hi mall those years ago his friends.

They were on a Canyon ledge, Marcus was loading his Minigun. Jimmy was changing the cells in his new watt 100 laser pistols.

Akihisa himself was cleaning his rifle, with a rag, for a moment before he thought he heard something and put the rag into his coat pocket and looked through his rifle's scope using it as a telescope to see lower in the Canyon.

To see a group of People in roman style armor with a symbol on the chest plate. The Symbol was a bull with a sword over it, this was the legion of steals symbol!

There was 20 in the group, leading a group of ten humans in rags who were in chains, their rags were backless showing the symbol burned into their backs marking them as slaves.

Akihisa growled, in anger.

Jimmy then spoke up puzzled, "what's up Akihisa?"

Akihisa turned to the ghoul and spoke in English, "You know who's with you know whats!"

Marcus grabbed his Minigun and said, "Such evil cannot be left unpunished."

Brian then spoke up with his hands in the air, "Hold on guys, I know we're part of the slavery prevention, and slave freeing division, on a mission for it. But this are legion members fully armored, combat trained with lots of human shields we can't rush into this."

At that moment Akihisa fired his energy rifle killing one of the Legions members as he slide down the Canyon ledge down and let his rifle hand as he pulled out his blasters.

Marcus smiled grabbed Brian and jumped down saying. "I Have I told you I like your style lately Akihisa?"

Akihisa pulled is neckerchief up making a mask as he began firing on the Legion members with ranged weapons, "Yes, but please do continue, Big green."

Jimmy then readies his weapons and slide down the edge saying, "HERE I COME SIS, AND GRANDMA LILLY!"

On the way down Brian said, "I am the brains of this group, it's all I'm good for and no one got dam listens!"

Akihisa fired a Shot killing the last Legion member with a ranged weapon, as he side stepped a swing form one legion members blade of the East.

Akihisa holstered one of his blasters and drew his Protonic inversion axe and cut of the sword swinging legion of steel member's head off. "We love you Brains but, it's a wild wild, Wasteland and your ideas just aren't cowboy enough"

A Legion of steel member with a Shishkebab then tried to cut him in half with the flaming blade.

Akihisa Moved out of the way and used his out blaster to shot through the legion members' stomach and at the cuffs of one of the slaves freeing one of them, and killing the owner of the flaming sword.

The freed slave ran, as Brain used his claws to cut off the chains of two more, "You need to stop watching those old holodisk westerns Akihisa!"

Akihisa swung his axe cutting off a legion members arm and freeing another slave of his shackles. Four out of Ten now freed.

Akihisa then saw a girl crying scared with brown hair and green eyes she looked to be about 18, he know this girl. Akihisa lowered his neckerchief to show his face and for the first time in years spoke in Japanese "Yuuko?"

The girl spoke back in Japanese, "Akihisa?" This was Yuuko Someone Akihisa knew before the alien abduction changed his life.

Akihisa was so stunned he didn't pay attention as a legion member was about to use a battle axe to cut of his head, Till Marcus grabbed the legion member by the head saving Akihisa.

Marcus through the Legion member away saying "Akihisa snap out of it!"

Akihisa then did and used his Axe to Free Yuuko of her shackles.

Soon the last of the Legion members were dead and the Slaves freed.

Almost all of the Former slaves ran.

The only slave who did not run was Yuuko. She chose to follow Akihisa and his group, to stay close to the one person in the wasteland who knows Akihisa Yoshi.

Later on at the groups Camp Akihisa was sitting by the campfire with Yuuko talking with her, in English as she knew it before all this happened.

Akihisa was in Shock, "How did you get to the future?"

Yuuko shrugged, "I'm not too sure, I mean one minute I'm being rushed to something called a vault. You see me and a lot of other volunteered for this project for extra credit."

Akihisa then cut her off as he pulled a cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. "That's where you went wrong. You see while I can't speak for Japans vaults the ones here in the former USA, were really for social experiments using unknowing people as genie pigs. Most likely you were frozen in proto suspended Animation tech, leading to your memory lost as I hear old models had that problem."

Akihisa then lit his Cigarette in the campfire and began smoking.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Ok well after that I woke up on a beach and was grabbed by Roman solider wannabes, and some people in what looked like suits of powered battle armor. I spent the last year as a slave, then got saved by you. You?"

Akihisa blow out smoke and said, "The aliens who abducted me and froze me crashed their ship and I defrosted, I can't say if I woke up when shortly after the crash or I it crashed and I slowly melted out. But then I was attacked by slavers and tried to use alien blasters which I found out need new batteries too late to protect myself but I was saved and joined the group who saved me."

Yuuko blinked, "aliens? You expect me to believe that? I mean mutants yes as I've seen them."

Akihisa then pointed over to a cliff where part of a semi buried UFO could be seen, a dead rioting body of an alien clearly visible and Yuuko paled.

Akihisa took another puff of his cigarette. "The Big headed Fucks can't fly! They crash so often it's common knowledge they are real. We just didn't know before the war as governments clearly covered them up quickly. The conspiracy theorists where completely right."

HE then blow out smoke, "And before we head back to base tomorrow your taking a quick look in there, I need some new alien power cells to replace the almost dead ones in my Alien blasters."

What looked like a giant mosquito, known as a bloodbug then flow bear the fire, where Akihisa Quickly pulled a blaster and shot it in the chest making it fall into the fire and die painfully in flames fuelling the fire.

Yuuko's eyes widened, as the Thinks panic buzzes of pan slowly stopped showing it was dying and when it was dead, Akihisa blow out some smoke and said. "Well that was lucky."

HE then pulled out his Protonic axe and cut off a piece of the burning bug and spiked it on the handle and blow out the flames, the large piece was of the leg, he then dropped his cigarette and cracked open the leg.

Yuuko's eyes were growing wider, "Please tell me, you are not about too.." Before she could finished her sentence, she turned green as Akihisa began to eat the bug meat. "GROSSS!"

Akihisa smirked, "don't knock it till you try it."

With That Said Yuuko's stomach growled and she looked pale. "So gross but I have to eat something!"

Two years later in the year 3600 Akihisa physical age 28, Yuuko physical age 21.

Akihisa and his group were entering the new Vegas strip.

Yuuko had joined them, she was dressed in brown cowgirl boats, black leggings, black short shorts, with a light grey skirt over it, held on by a belt with a NCR buckle.

A black tank top, with white shorted sleeve vest that had the midriff cut off. She had on black gloves, a white cowboy hat with a yellow rim around it.

You couldn't see it but she also had the Legion of steels symbol burned off her back replacing it with a massive scar hidden below her shirt.

At Yuuko's side was two pistols that fired normal bullets, with cosmic knifes welded to the barrels, so they had bayonets, giving them use once they ran out of bullets.

As they entered the New Vegas Strip she looked at some papers in her hand, then she to Akihisa who had become the group's leader. "SO Akihisa our fearless leader, slash love of my life, why are we heading to Vegas?"

Akihisa looked to Yuuko the girl he hooked up with not long ago over a shared case of old world blues. "Simple Dear, The Legion of Steel are attacking and adding smaller fractions to their ranks by taking them over."

Brian then spoke up, "So the NCR is trying to work up truces with them. A simple truce were they work with us to get rid of the Legion of Steel, their town accepts NCR currency, and put up Flag to show they are an honorary part of the New California Republic."

Akihisa saw a securitron, with a picture of a human face on its screen, "That must be Mr. House Mobile unite, Ok Brian your both cyborgs so work that bond."

Next to the Machine was a night kin, in a white shirt yellow gardening gloves, overalls boats, and a sunhat.

Akihisa group then meet House and the night kin on the edge of the New Vegas strip.

Mr. House raised his robotic hand and said. " Hello there I hope you don't mind but to make sure you guys don't try anything screwy with me, I brought a friend, Meet Lilly Bowen the night kin, now cured of that Night kin schizophrenia."

Jimmy cried, "Grandma? It's me Jimmy!"

Lily brown cried, "What Jimmy Bowen my grandbaby? Who?"

Jimmy whipped tears from his eyes, "When the master's army grabbed me and Becky they stumbled, we ran and hide till they were gone. Year later this mininuke exploded on me and Becky, she died and I became a ghoul!"

Lily then cried and Hugged Jimmy, "its ok Grandma's here grandma's here!"

Jimmy then hugged his night kin grandmother and cried.

All were watching in shock. Marcus smiled, and spoke up "A Family ripped apart by the master reunited. A miracle in the wasteland."

Mr. House grabbed the Truce paper, and pulled out his signing things stamp and stamped them, "I don't know what you call a hugging Ghoul and Night kin crying, but I'll take it as an omen and sign the papers."

Yuuko then spoke up while watching Jimmy and Lily hugging and crying. "Well I didn't see this coming, she we do something?"

Akihisa took the sign truce papers from House's robotic hands and said. "Give them some space Yuuko." He then shock hands with House, and added. "Welcome honorary to the Republic."

House shock back and said. "Thanks now come on to my casino, and I'll buy you guys some drinks to toast to the end of those slave owning Legion of steel bastards."

Akihisa smiled as he said, "I'll get shit faced to that."

Yuuko asked, "So Mr. House I hear you're from the old world too?"

House's voice sounded happily, "Yes I am, and if there is one thing I Miss the most it's TV."

Two years later in the year 3607.

Akihisa now age 35, and Yuuko Age 28 were riding on a train to the Capital wasteland.

The two sat side by side, in the seat behind them, slept Marcus.

Jimmy chose to remain in new Vegas with his grandmother.

Brian couldn't get into a seat so he was in the cargo train car.

Yuuko adjusted her hat as she and Akihisa were listing to a Radio broad cast on his Pip-boy.

The radio man host said. "This is your capital waste land, Dj, what's my name? Like every other man in my family call me three dog!

Three Dog then spoke. "Now then for the news, brought to you live form the beautiful capital wasteland. Ok on the NCR vs Legion of steel war. I'm happy to say the good fight against those slave owning asses are working. Just last week the NCR where able to force the Legion to one small area of the wasteland when they found a still working target seeking missile."

Yuuko smiled and crossed her arms. "I'm so happy they aimed it at their biggest armory, they lost so much power armor, and weapons it's really got their backs to the wall."

Akihisa smiled at his girlfriend as he continued to listen.

Three dog then said. "Sadly people, it's our capital wasteland, which it's easier to hide thanks to all our lovely trees."

Yuuko looked confused till she looked out the window and saw lots of forest in the background and pockets of trees branching off of them. "What the? I thought the war destroyed the forests?"

Three dog then spoke, "Now those of you who are new to the area thanks to either moving along the public trains the NCR Step up, or solider being transferred. The Capital is 75% forest Thanks to our mutant king of self-sacrifice Harold."

Three Dog then took a moment to drink something. "Sorry need to take a drink. Now Harold was human once till the master dipped him in an off batch of super mutant mutation goo. HE turned into what looked like a ghoul, but years later a tree grow form his head, He called it bob, and bob grow and grow till he was too Big for Harold to move, and he got stuck in place by Bob's root system leaving him as little more than a talking tree."

Yuuko blinked in shock, "the fucking hell? Cyborgs, Mutants aliens, and now a talking tree?"

Three Dog then spoke, "Now Bo's new type of tree grow fast and can make it in the wasteland and kept growing till it was a forest where the Treeminders would call home. Their leader's wife would later talked one good natured cat form a vault into putting some growth goo on Harold and bob's combined root and heart system making his growth grow."

Three dog then finished, "Now Harold has removed frozen in place unable to move for over 500 years just to make sure the wasteland is reformed and cleaned. Now at first he want to die, but after a talk with that vault cat whose name is lost to history, he happily accepted he had to remain alive to save us all. Now Harold can see out of all the trees growing form him and bob so when you see a tree say thanks to the Mutant giving tree."

Three dog, "Now before I return to our playlist of songs, one more piece of news. Oasis and the Treeminders have joined the NCR! On the grounds they leave the trees alone and keep Harold and bob safe from the Legion. As a show of respect the mutant Giving Tree has been giving his own Military radio station and will be using his many eyes to help you NCR Troops find the legion hiding in trees. Good luck now take care."

The radio then went back to music and Akihisa turned the station to a private military station and a voice was heard. "Hello everyone. Your right bob it is nice to have more people to talk to again. I'm Harold, and while most of you can't hear him the tree who talks in my head is Bob."

Akihisa then stood up and helped Yuuko up as Marcus got up yawning

Marcus stretched, "I'll go get Brian you Guys gone on ahead to the base."

Akihisa and Yuuko nodded and walked out hand in hand.

Yuuko smiled a bit, "Trees? Forests? There is hope for the world after all."

Akihisa pulled her closer, "I know dear now come on let's go check into the base."

Later at the military base Akihisa had his weapons off and coat off as he was getting in a shiny almost new suit of power armor. It was freshly shined, standard NCR power armor built through the Former Enclave techs.

It looked like the t-45d model armor, but with more servos to boost the users strength more. A weapon holder below the cooling fan that he load his protonic inversion axe into. Each thigh had a gun holster which put his Alien blasters in.

The right shoulder had an old California state metal welded on. The sigh was shaped like a badge, With California USA 45 on it.

He then put his energy rifle over his shoulder and put on the helmet which had lights on the side for seeing in the dark. HE then walked out to See Yuuko who blinked.

Yuuko covered her mouth, "They gave you power armor! Wait everyone with power armor is attacking the legion camp to night to take down their remaining power armor suits! MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO A FUCKING BLOOD BATH!"

Akihisa put his hands on her shoulders, "Yuuko Calm down. I know, but I promise I'll return. I love you, and to make sure I do."

He then reached into his bag which was on a contour pulled out a ring and slipped it on her wedding ring finger.

Yuuko cried, "Dam it Akihisa, I'm so happy, yet so mad that you would raise a death flag this big! You better come back to me I don't want to be a widow before my wedding!"

Akihisa removed the helmet and kissed her, "I'll take that as a yes."

Later on that night on the edge of a forest, The Legion of Steel was battling the NCR.

The NCR Force were all humans in power armor, they didn't want to risk losing any of their super mutants or Ghouls in this battle, After all their mutant powers were too big of an asset to lose.

Most of the Legion were in power armor using long range energy weapons.

Akihisa battled along his fell power armored NCR members swinging his protonic inversion Axe to slash off the hand and weapon off a Legion member.

Akihisa then round house kicked the armored Legion member down to the ground, and drew his alien blaster. "DIE LEGION!"

He then fired his blaster, the energy ray going through the legion member's helmets glasses lens into its head killing him by head shot.

Akihisa then turned around to use his Axe to block a swing form a legion of Steel member's blade.

Then something bad happened, a horde of Legion members in their normal roman armor ran out all holding Mininukes.

One of the armored NCR solider, "Guys that many Mininukes will equal one full sized nuke in blast power, it's a suicide rush attack!"

Akihisa's eyes widened in side of his mask as he and the other NCR members turned to run as the member of the legion charged saying. "We shall take you all down to hell with us this night!"

They all then smashed them making them all explode, Akihisa and the NCR force were either coat in the blast or send flying.

Akihisa was end flying. The Lens in his mask cracked as he screamed! His power armor ability to shield him from Radiation was the only reason he wasn't dying of Radiation poisoning at the moment.

Only reason he wasn't dead was he got far enough away from the blast sight.

On oasis Harold blinked and said. "Your right Bob, that blast did hurt, but that just reminds us we're alive, and this battle is over."

Back with Akihisa he tried to move but couldn't he then saw a super mutant of a yellow color grab him and say. "Don't worry Uncle Leo got you, and I know just the brains who can help thanks to my travels around this waste land"

Akihisa then blacked out thinking about Yuuko, saying. "I'm sorry I won't be coming back."

When he passed out Akihisa awoke on a table out of his power armor.

He got sat up feeling a pain in his back and touched it to feel something metal there. "What the hell!?"

He then saw he was in a lab. The only thing there was a floating tank with a brain in it, it had two monitors one showing the image of an eye, the other a mouth, it looked like there was once a third monitor showing another eye but it had fallen off.

The robobrain then spoke, "Hello I am Dr. Mobius. My super mutant friend uncle Leo brought you to big MT in the Mojave. You're lucky he was able to fight off the other think tanks and stop them from stealing your body. I gave you a new artificial spine to unparalyze you. I also went and gave you a new robotic right eye, and an artificial heart to be safe."

Akihisa stood up, "where's my stuff and what's in this for you."

Dr. Mobius turned to the right to use his body to point to a closet," Your things are in there. As for what's in it for me. That is simple one day I'll call you to do something for me."

Akihisa opened the closet and put his power armor back on seeing its helmet's lens had been replaced. As he load back on his weapons. "Ok now how do I get out of here?"

The yellow super mutant Uncle Leo talked in saying. "Follow me."

Akihisa then followed Uncle Leo, to a secret way in and out of Big MT.

From their Akihisa would catch a train back to the capital waste, back Yuuko.

Weeks later.

Yuuko was at a memorial service for the Dead NCR force, who died that night to end the legion.

While Yuuko cried she turned when she heard someone call her name everyone did to See Akihisa carrying his power armors helmet under his shoulder as he ran.

Everyone was shocked at the miracle.

Yuuko ran to him and held him crying tears of joy. Akihisa quickly held her back.

From that day on Akihisa was called the miracle Man, as he was the only one of the NCR force who made it through the final battle with the legion.

Marcus smiled as the two lovers reunited. "I've seen many miracles in my life, all brought about by the hands of normal humans. But this one is my new favorite."

Brian then spoke up, "Indeed he has gone far and changed so much over the years from that scared child we found in the wasteland."

Years Later in the Year 3624.

The Wasteland was now mostly united under the NCR banner. Civilization had returned to 74% of the waste land.

They still had bandits, Raiders, slavers, small city states wanting control, Evil super mutants, feral ghouls, and the mutant animals.

But The Wasteland was as peaceful as it had ever been.

In a small town in the Capital wasteland that came about alone the NCR rail ways inside a two story home.

Akihisa was getting out of bed, still in his pjs. He was now 52 years old his Hair was now completely grey He turned to the corner of his bed room where his power armor stood with his weapons, then to the angel in his bed, his wife Yuuko.

She was 45 but looked like she hadn't aged a day, He smiled and got up to look out the window.

To see his Son Akihisa Yoshi Jr. in the back yard.

Jr. Had on a long sleeve button up white shirt, Brown vest, brown cowboy gloves, Brown vest, blue jeans held up by an NCR buckle, and bow boy boats.

Jr Looked was 17 and looked just like his father at that age, but with his mother's brown hair and green eyes.

He was taking aim with a pistol and shooting cans from far away.

Yuuko then got up, and Stretched with a yawn. She was dressed in just a long sleeve button up shirt and she hugged her husband from behind. "JR. Really wants to get out and See the wasteland hone."

Akihisa turned around and kissed his wife. "Yeah, he also wants to learn all about where we came from Japan, but it's not like he'll ever be able to see it."

Yuuko looked down, while Jr. was growing up, she told him stories about japan, and in the new world they didn't have the long rang travel to get their so it pained her that her son would never see the place both his parents came from.

A message then came on Akihisa's pip-boy, which was in a dresser draw.

Akihisa opened the Draw and picked it up, "It's from Mobius. Looks like Jr. is about to be able to see the wasteland like he wants.

To be continued.


	2. Family outing part one!

Point of view Akihisa Yoshii Jr.

I was in my room getting ready. I was finally getting out of his capital wasteland down and going to see the wasteland to help one of dad's friends.

I checked myself out in the mirror. I had one blue jeans cowboy boots a belt with a NCR belt buckle a nice white shirt brown vest and I put on some black fingerless gloves.

I then picked up my shotgun by the strap and hung it over my shoulder, I love this thing, and it was a gift from Mom, best 10th ever!

I then strapped on my pistol holsters and loaded in my pistols, a solar scorcher, and a wattz 1000 laser pistol.

I then grabbed my backpack full of stimpaks and radaway.

I then picked up my Axe and put it through a special whole in my backpack so it would stay on my back.

I then strapped on my pi-boy it was an older model but it worked, my dad found it and gave it to me last year.

I then ran outside to see my dad in his power armor. I blinked I've seen the suit of armor all my life in the house but I've never really seen dad inside of it. I mean I know the guy behind the mask is my dad. It just looks so scary while moving.

Then mom in her normal cowgirl outfit ready to go.

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko smiled as she adjusted her backpack, "Ok now let's get a move on, we don't want to miss the Mojave express."

Later in.

Akihisa jr. was in a train station, looking around in awe of it. It was large build before the Great War. There were cracks in it, but still it was the largest thing he had ever seen.

Yuuko put a hand on her son's shoulder, "If you think this is a big building wait till you see the ruin city, the buildings there are way larger."

Akihisa jr. blinked in confusion, "did people use to have wings before the great war?"

Akihisa sr. was sighing for his family to join him at the door of a train with NCR are the side. 'No we just use to have really large machines to build for us."

Once on board.

Akihisa jr. was sitting by the window with his parents alongside him. He was looking out the window.

The trees fading to a desert the boy was in awe.

Akihisa sr. removed his helmet, "I forgot our son was use to the terraformed thanks to Harold and bob capital waste, and ever saw the Desert waste of the rest of the continent."

Jr. Then turned back to his dead as and looked at the scar on his dad's face. "Dad I've been meaning to ask about the scar."

Akihisa sr. smiles, "well son that is quite a story, it was a year after I defrosted and I was with Brian, Jimmy, and Marcus for a year still. IT was a normal run through the waste till we wondered into a pack of death claws."

Flack back Akihisa age 18.

The 18 year old Akihisa was holding on to his shotgun. His alien blasters at his side.

He was dressed in a white button shirt, brown coat. Blue beans held up by a rope being used as a makeshift belt, and some black rain boots.

Akihisa fired at a Deathclaw young charging at him. The spray of fire hitting some in the stomach and other's in the head. "Why did the power cells of my blasters pick now to die?"

Jimmy shot an adult female in the head killing it by bullet in the brain. He then tried to fire to see he was out of bullets. "Oh shit! Looks like I'm coming sis!"

Marcus was holding down a Deahtclaw with his super mutant might and he turned its head snapping its neck. "I normally don't like to kill, but Deathclaws are an acceptation."

Brian was on the ground one of his treads ripped apart by a mother deathclaw's claws.

Akihisa then took aim and in one shot blow off the head of the mother, "Stay away from my friend."

Marcus then pulled out of Minigun and took aim on the alpha.

Akihisa then saw a young Deathclaw charging at him. He tried to fire his shot gun but it was out of aim, so he reached into his backpack and pulled out a flare.

At that moment Akihisa moved to the side, and as the claw on the jovial deathclaw's pinky slashed his right eye Akihisa shot the flare right into the young Deathclaw's face!

Akihisa fell back holding the large gash on his face as he saw the young deathclaw's face burning as it ran.

With the burned faced Deathclaw running they were gone. No more Deathclaws.

Jimmy looked shocked as he said. "Akihisa. You just shot a Deathclaw in the face with a flare gun. That is the ballsiest thing ever!"

Marcus then picked up Brian, and said. "Now we need to get to the next town to tend to Akihisa's eye, and get Brian a new tread."

End flashback.

Akihisa Jr blinked at his father's story. "You shot a Deathclaw in the face with a flare gun? Do you know how outrageous that sounds dad?"

Sr. then put his helmet back on, "I know but it's all true. I wonder what ever happened to burn face?"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Honey it was a jovial most likely it died."

When the train stopped at Camp McCarran.

Getting off Akihisa Sr. spoke " Ok now we take the monorail to the New Vega's strip then from their we head to big MT. to see Dr. Mobius, and see what he wants. After all his message only said come I need help."

Akihisa. Jr, "so we are getting off a train to take another train to walk?"

Yuuko nodded, "It's how the rail ways are set up, as NCR members me your father and any one with us can get on the military trains witch are the only ways to get to many place without jumping many trains or walking."

Sr. then said. "Besides boy no rails will ever connect to big MT it's been dubbed too dangerous with those brain bot who want to steal your body running around."

Akihisa then held his head. "Say what?"

Yuuko then spoke up, "We will have to stop in and say hi to Jimmy before we head home."

Akihisa sr. Looked to his wife. "After we get this over with, I want my diet to a think tank over with."

Later on at night.

In the Mojave waste the Yoshi family were camping out.

A radscorpion without its shell going in a fire.

Yuuko blinked, "you sure it's safe to eat honey? I mean there is a lot of radiation in a radscorpion and while I have nothing against ghouls I don't want to be one."

Akihisa sr. looked at his wife, "Dear we had radaway we'll just take it after eating."

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Yes but that makes you pee it out. We should have bought those Punga fruits at the market we passed, you're the one who just had to get your diet of honor to a brain in a jar over with."

Yuuko then saw her son who cut off some claw meat with his axe and was eating it. "And my son is a copy of his father."

Yuuko then fell to her knees and covered her face. "Where did I go wrong?"

Akihisa removed his helmet and used his protonic inversion axe to put off his own meat of Radscorpion meat. "Most you do this every time our son does something I would do?"

Later on they entered the forbidden zone of Big MT, through Mobius' secret entrances.

Yuuko looked around, "what stops this things form leaving?"

Akihisa looked out, "they have a field that messes with the programming of artificial brains and bodies. So you need a real body and a real brain to leave. It also keeps the lobotomites in."

They then came to the lab to see the yellow skinned super mutant Uncle Leo holding the brain part of Mobius Think tank body. Its monitors and hovering system broken off.

Uncle Leo then spoke, "Good you got my message my friend. It was so hard to send with this large fingers of mine. While he was on Jet the Dr. Messed himself up good and damaged his body to the point were only thing working is the bio med gel, which keeps his brain alive."

Akihisa sr. spoke, "and what do you want me to do about it."

Uncle Leo, "As I cannot move around outside of the forbidden zone, without the other think tanks knowing a super mutant is around, I cannot get the two things need to jury-rig a repair. First I need a Securitron form the Securitron de-construction plant to hook the remains of his think tank body to. The second are tools and human hands to use them, which the labs tools are taken by Lobotomites and are now in cuckoo's nest."

Akihisa Sr. then spoke as he put his hands on his YMS/186 "I guess as I'm the one in power armor, I'll take the Securitron part, Yuuko you and Jr. Handle the lobotomites."

Akihisa Jr's eyes light up at finally fighting a monster of the wasteland, well it wasn't a wasteland creature, but a former human with no brain is still some kind of monster. "YES!"

The Yoshi's then split up.

With Akihisa came to the ware house looking building. "Ok Now Akihisa Dr.0 may be here a lot, but as long as my helmet is locked on they won't be able to knock you out, remove your brain and take your body. How messed up is the world if that's a rational fear?"

He then went in and quickly notice a group of Damaged Securitron patrolling an upper platform.

He quickly looked into his rifles scope and took aim, using it as a telescope to get a better look. "Looks to be about five of them. Leo didn't mention needing them in tacked, so."

He then quickly fired on one, making the other four go on the attack but as they couldn't see him as he was snipping, their built in machine guns were useless.

So the four damaged robots just began throwing Grenades at random. Most of them missing but one got Close to Akihisa Making him let go of his rifle so it hung by his side thanks it its shoulder strap and he pulled out his alien blasters and fired.

The Two shots damaging two of the four.

Now in sight the last two took aim and fired on Akihisa with their built in Machine guns, but the guns bullets where useless against the thick armor Akihisa had on.

Akihisa then fired on the last two making them shot down.

He then holstered his weapons and head up the stairs to collect the lest damaged one.

Akihisa smiled under his mask as he grabbed the robot, "Easy as pie."

Meanwhile with Jr. and Yuuko.

Yuuko stood at one side looking at the entrance to the nest, while Jr. stood at the other holding his energy pistols.

Yuuko then pulled out a grenade looking thing from her backpack it looked like a homemade pipe bomb. "I think we best flush them out with my smoke bomb them shot the hell out of them when they run out. Read?"

Jr. Nodded. Yuuko them smiled, "that's my boy!" she then throw the light the pipe bomb and through it in and pulled out her pistols.

Within moments smoke filled the nest forcing out about ten Lobotomites and Yuuko and her son started firing.

Before long thought Yuuko ran out of bullets and a lobotomite using a peace of pop rushed her.

Yuuko side stepped out of the way and stuck the knife connect to her left pistol into the back of the Lobotomie's head right at the base of the head and neck damaging it's artificial brain at its base making it drop dead.

Akihisa Jr. Then holstered his guns and pulled out his axe and swung it to smash slash, cut open a Lobotomie's head.

Yuuko blinked and one of her eyes twitched, "You are becoming more and more like your father every day. I don't like it!"

When Jr pulled his ace out the handle snapped, at the part where it meet the blade braking it. "Dang it!"

Jr just through the handle away as he had nothing else to attach to it.

When the smoke cleared they entered the nest and saw a tool chest, and an unopened six pack of nuka cola.

Akihisa Jr. grabbed the soda. "Sweet!"

Yuuko grabbed the tools, "and we're done now come on let's get to the forbidden zone before someone who wants to turn us into lobotomite show us."

Later on in the lab.

Akihisa was using the corner of his elbow armor to open the nuka cola bottle he then removed his helmet and drank it. "Over a 1000s years old post nuclear war and still drinkable, Kind of makes you wonder what the hell they put in this."

Akihisa jr. was drinking a bottle and said. "How cares it tastes great."

At that moment Yuuko joined then and uncapped a bottle, "Save the caps many place still only accept them as cash."

A securitron then entered the room its chest scream was cracked showing only a smiley face. On top of it was attached the brain holding par of Mobius's tank.

IT then spoke in a generic computer voice. "I'm grateful for jury-rigging me a new body."

Akihisa sr. smiled, "thanks now Doc, I think we're even."

Dr. Mobius, "yes but now I owe your two family members." He then went to a locker and opened it and pulled out a map and handed it to Akihisa sr. "First I'm shocked I still remember how to work hands this well after so many years without. Second, if you walk past the strip you will come to the share line and near a cave you will find an old Japanese ship."

Jr's eyes light up at the mention of Japan.

Sr. Then opened the map. "So now we have a new quest to reclaim so piece of my home land that may be on their? How is this a reward for my son, and wife?"

Jr was jumping up and down, "come on dad you know I'm all for finding stuff connect to japan! The home I'll never personally know."

Yuuko tipped her hat. "Come on Akihisa I would be nice to have something of japan at our home even if it is just a flag."

Dr Mobius then spoke, "Now that is a reward for Yuuko as the chance are that ship was carrying cryogenically frozen humans. As much more than likely she came from this ship and either fell off and came to sure somewhere else."

He then opened another locker and pulled out a perfect condition Katana blade with a sheave, "this sword is for your son. After all I heard his close combat weapon broke."

Jr.'s eyes light up as he put it through the special whole built in to his backpack which formally held his axe. "Thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Uncle Leo then pulled out what looked like a gun, "and as a thank you for coming this long way allow me to use the Transportalponder newly upgrade to transport people from the big MT to the strip, and from anywhere to Big MT."

Akihisa sr. took it, "Thanks" He then fired it on himself and his family and the Yoshi family Vanished.

Mr. Mobius then began to make shadow puppets by a lamb, "It's been so long I forgot how much fun this is!"

Meanwhile the Yoshi family appeared out the edge of the new Vega's strip.

Yuuko then reached into her backpack and pulled out the rest of the Nuka. "Well we finished ours it only makes sense to offer some to Jimmy and his grandmother Lilly.

Akihisa sr. then put the teleporter gun in his wife's backpack, "this will come in handy."

Slightly later at Lilly's farm.

Akihisa sr. Yuuko Jimmy and Lilly were talking.

Lilly drinking some Nuka, "what a nice group of people to stop by with Nuka cola. My little Jimmy has such nice friends."

Akihisa sr. "thanks" He then saw his son standing by the Bighorners pin.

Jimmy turned to see it. "Kid's grown up fast didn't he? Last time I saw him he was still in a diaper."

Yuuko looked down. "Yeah time sure flies by this days."

Lilly then said. "You preaching to the choir miss Yoshi. I went from single woman to married to mother to grandmother, to super mutant in under five seconds it feels like."

Jimmy looked at his hand for a moment before shaking his head. "It's worst for me. Every day I get closer to going feral."

Akihisa Sr. Looked at his son smiling as he watched the Big horns. "My biggest fear is keeping him in our small town and sheltering him from the wasteland well bite us in the butt."

Yuuko tipped her hat. "Tell me about it, but that's my second biggest fear, my biggest is the legion of steel reforming and becoming a problem again. But as an Ex-slave it's understandable."

Akihisa sr. then took the out the map, "It looks like a straight shot but with the creatures of the waste land the biggest threat being man it's self it will be hard to make it, not many towns or people are near the share lines because people fear the unknown mutated creatures they live in the seas."

Jimmy then spoke up, "sounds like perfect place for slavers, raider's Cannibals and former legion members to me."

Yuuko then added to this, "Tell me about it. But we have to make it. Most likely this ship is how I got to the Wasteland. I can't go through life no knowing how I came to the wasteland. Jr. seeing some of japan is just a bonus."

Akihisa sr. Nodded, "Yes and looks like the ship is half sunk, meaning if be getting an eye of mutated sea life."

Yuuko lifted the rim of her hat and said. "I always hated sea food!"

To be continued.


	3. Family outing part 2! day at the beach!

In the wasteland. The Yoshi family where half away to the semi-sunken ship when they were attacked by raiders.

Jr Fired his energy blasters at the Raiders hitting a few before they ran out of ammo, he then put up the 1000-watt laser pistol and hit the recharge button on the solar scorcher!

Soon a Raider was about to hit him with an axe but JR shot him point blank in the face with the solar scorcher, killing him, "Solar scorcher you may only be able to hold enough power for six shots, but you recharge from light, so your so worth the limited shots!"

Behind him Yuuko had ran out of bullets for her pistols, and quickly used the cosmic knifes she welded to them, to stab a raider in the head making him fall over dead. "Remember we need to lot this guy's bodies for ammo when we're down."

Akihisa didn't move as a raider with an axe hit his power armor's helmet, the axe did nothing and Akihisa grabbed the man's head and with one twist snapped the raider's next, "My Mother always said keep crying Akihisa and you'll find what your good at, but I bet she never thought it would be killing shit."

Jr held his solar scorcher in his left hand as he drew his katana with his right hand and stabbed a Raider right through the neck.

Yuuko stabbed another raider in the head as she watched her son, "My son is a miniature version of his father." She then cried a bit and asked, "Where did my parenting go wrong?"

Akihisa then pulled out his protonic inversion axe and slashed off the last raider's head, "Now is not the time for that dear." With the Raider's dead they all put up their weapons

Yuuko then looked off to see a metal door in a cliff, "Dear are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that a vault door?"

Akihisa quickly used his rifles scope as a telescope to get a better view, "Yeah it's a vault can't make out the numbers from here, but let's handle on the way back from the ship."

Yuuko smiled, as she finished looting the raider's bodies form things they need, she then reloaded her guns as she said. "I see you remembered what happened last time we found a vault honey." She then held her husband's arm.

Jr looked confused, "What happened?"

Akihisa and Yuuko then continued walking as they said. "you were made"

Jr. then paled and felt grossed out and his face showed it, "I wish I didn't ask!"

Soon they finally made it to a point where they could see the ship from the ledge of a cliff.

It was an old Japanese battle ship, it's left half was crashed into the cliff, and stuck their making it look like it almost fused into the cliff wall.

Jr's eyes widened and sparkled not from the ship, but from the site of the ocean, it was the first time he saw it, and he was possible the only one of his generation to see it. Water, water everywhere for the eye to see, in an endless void.

Jr. Teared up he lived in a wasteland where water was hard to find but to see this much it brought a tear to his eye. He quickly whipped it and said. "So this is the ocean It's amazing."

Yuuko rubbed her son's head, "Yeah, now for getting down to the ship..." She then pointed to the left, "Now then the ship is not over their so I was thinking I could use some of the explosive in my back to make a rock slide so we can just slide down the cliff face to the ground. After all Honey I don't think climbing is one of the things Power armor helps one do."

Akihisa looked at it and nodded in agreement with his wife, "Sounds good to me."

Yuuko smiled as she began to arrange the landmines she had and setting up a remote detonator, there was only a few things that gave her joy in this wasteland, her husband, her son, and blowing stuff up.

Yuuko then backed away as she pulled out a small blade tube with a red button, "ok when I hit this button the remote explosives will explode, making the landmine's blow!" She then hit the button and a large chain of blast happened.

And the cliff side was now slanted and pretty flat, and the three Yoshi slide down it to the ship below.

Akihisa then pulled out his Protonic inversion axe and cut into the steel hall of the ship making a large enough hole to use as a way in, he then stepped inside, and helped Yuuko in, Followed by his son.

Right away one could see the bones of its long dead crew all scattered around meaning either the crew was died, before the crash or something was where. The latter being more likely.

Yuuko then saw a map on the wall it was carved into the wall, to make sure it won't go missing which helped them. Yuuko then pointed to the you were here spot, "Ok we're here on the second lowest deck, and ship one floor up on the other side of the ship are the Cryo-tubes holding people. We should check there first."

Jr. then saw something on the ground and picked it up, it was an old wore flag it was white with a red dot, he knows it from his parent's stories it was the Japanese flag. It was a small one and pretty thick he could only imagine it was a patch that was once part of a uniform.

Jr quickly put it into his jean pocket, he would stick it on to his cloths later, He then followed his parents around the ship.

They then came to an extremely large Mirelurk shell.

Akihisa then got down and started to examine it, "Now this is a Mirelurk, I know this crab man like shell anywhere from all the times I almost become one of theme's dinner by a lake. "

He then held up the claw part, it was as big as his whole torso, "But this thing's claw is as big as my chest, normal these things are just a big taller than the average man."

Yuuko adjusted her hat, "Well now normal mirelurk's evolved from mutated forms of smaller in land crabs. Which where tinny, so I think this kind most have evolved from mutated versions of larger kinds of sea crabs."

Akihisa then ripped the claw from the arm and held it out to show it was hollow, "But the shell is hollow and old, meaning either this thing died a long time ago and rioted away, or it shed its shell because it got too big for it!"

Jr. shivered at the thought, "Giant crab people!"

Yuuko then pulled out her guns, "then let's continue weapons ready!"

Akihisa then pulled out his alien blasters, as Jr. Readied his shotgun, the family then got a move on and when they were almost to the Cryo-tubes, they saw how truly damaged this side of the ship was.

The wall was out revealing sun light, and the middle of the floor was gone and filled with water. Between the two parts of the floor was a missive mote of water.

Then it stood up!

The Mirelurk who's old shell they found. It was only out of the water from the waist up, but it was very large. It's claws big about as big as Akihisa this was truly a massive crab. It then snapped it's claws and when to attack the Yoshii's by smashing them with its right claw.

At that moment for Akihisa time slowed down as he held out his alien blasters and fired at the joint of the claw with all the shots his blasters had left making the claw fall off, into the water before it reached his family.

The giant Mirelurk then backed away and screamed in pain.

Jr. blinked as his father's sharp shooting and took a shot with his shoot gun, at the things head, but sadly all the gun's buck-shot did was hit the shell than fall into the water.

Akihisa put his now empty blasters up and pulled out his ycs/186 and said. "It's shell is so thick bullet based weapons are useless!" He then aimed, locked and fired blasting the mega crab in the eye making it cover the wound with its remaining claw.

Soon the crab removed it's claw from its eye as the bleeding stopped, it was already regenerating.

Yuuko then throw some pipe bombs at the water which blow making a large amount of water come up, as she said, "then fall back!"

The Giant Mirelurk left claw then came down making the Yoshi family jump back.

Jr then let his shot gun hang off his shoulder by its strap as he picked up a grenade that fell from his mother's bag, time then slowed down for him as he pulled out his solar scorcher and ran up the claw making his parents scream.

The giant Mirelurk lifted its claw pulling Jr to its mouth, were Jr, pulled the pin in the grenade with his teeth and dropped it into the colossal crab's mouth.

Jr then leaped off the Claw grabbed a pip and sung to the other side of the hall safely on all fours.

The Giant mireurk's head then exploded and its body fell over in suck away it's corpse worked as a bridge connecting the two parts of the hall.

Yuuko was wide eyed and stunned at what her son just did, but Akihisa simple changed the power cells in his alien blasters and said. "that's my boy!"

Akihisa walked over and rubbed his son's head, "That is the kind of ballsy things I would have done!"

Jr. smiled "Thanks dad!"

Yuuko was still stunned, as she said. "Is there anything personality wise my son got from me?"

Jr smiled, at his mother and said. "I got your love of blowing thing up, and reading."

Yuuko then sighed, "my son is a smarter version of his father! Oh how I feel sorry for all how cross my baby boy!"

They then made it to the Cryo-tubes, only nine of them remained, with were a tenth would have been, there was a hole leading to the ocean.

Yuuko smiled, "so this ship is how I came to the wasteland. Well My question of how has finally been answered at long last."

Akihisa then saw a light on and a computer terminal built into the wall and checked it out, "This room has its own generator that get this is water powered, I guess being semi-sunken is what is keeping this room working, and all nine tubes still working."

At that point Jr, hit the defrost button on the hall and the tubes started to defrost and wake up the people they held for all of this years.

One by one people got out dressed in Fumizuki academy uniforms well most of them. Yuuko and Akihisa's old Yuji, Kouta, Aiko, Himeji, Minami, Hideyoshi, Shouko, Hazuki, and Akira got out of their tubes.

Hazuki was in her own school uniform, and asked in Japanese, "what time is it."

Akihisa removed his helmet and looked at his pip-boys clock, spoke in Japanese "about 5 pm, year 3624 post nuclear war." Then ever one took notice of someone they thought they would see again but was very different.

Yuuji blinked, "Akihisa?"

Akihisa nodded, and in a moments Akira Himeji and Minami were having massive nose bleed and were on the ground.

Akira, she was holding her nose "Cute little brother now sexy oni-chan! Who cares about post nuclear war the future is an amazing place"

Himeji was on all fours, "I'm not mentally ready for silver fox Akihisa!"

Minami was only speaking in German to shocked to speak anything else

Hideyoshi then saw his twin well former twin now older sister Yuuko. "Sis?"

Yuuko nodded and hugged Akihisa, "Yes, and bitch stay away from my husband!" Akihisa and Yuuko then kissed making everyone gasp in shock.

Hideyoshi fainted, Minami continued to speak in German, and Himeji just cried.

That is one everyone took note of jr, who asked in English, "Dad you were right people were weird in your day."

Akira then stood up and spoke in Japanese, "guys that kid is Akihisa and Yuuko's son." She then checked Jr. out, and spoke in English, "You have your mother's hair and eye color, but despite that you're a dead ringer for your dad!"

Jr then bolt behind his father, "your making me uncomfortable aunt Akira!"

Himeji then pointed to Yuuko, and asked in Japanese, "How could you marry Akihisa!"

Yuuko then pushed her back, "well little girl, I all started when the tube holding me washed off on a beach where I was kidnapped by raiders and sold into slavery and spent a year as a slave, till Akihisa and the anti-slavery team he was part up raid my owner saving me and all the other slaves."

Everyone paled, and screamed.

Hideyoshi held his heart, "My sister was a slave! There's slavery in the future!"

Akihisa then put his helmet back on, "government went down, after the nuclear strikes and has only just now start to come back, there are many small patches of towns that use slaves, even post the war against it!" The last part Akihisa spoke with Venom, like he was enraged about their still being slavery after the legion of Steel's fall.

Shouko then spoke up, "she was in trouble and Akihisa was her knight in shining armor that's is so romantic."

The moment took a turn when Akihisa pulled out a blaster and fired making everyone turn to see what he saw. Now dead on the wall was a juvenile Deathclaw.

Everyone who was just defrosted then screamed.

Yuuji was shaking behind Akihisa, "What the hell is that Thing!"

Akihisa looked at it, "A Deathclaw, still a juvenile too, that means it's siblings and mother can't be fair behind!"

Minami paled and spoke in Japanese, "that's just a baby but it's almost as big as me!"

Akihisa nodded, "Yes Don't worry Me and Yuuko have killed Manny Deathclaws also learn English we're in the former united states."

A Large number of Deathclaws then showed up, and Yuuko throw some Smoke bombs from her bag and said in Japanese, "Run for it, this area is too small for a fight let along to keep you guys save."

As they ran a Deathclaw jumped at Akira, only for her nephew Jr. To jump in the wave and fire his shotgun right down the deathclaw's mouth, killing it!"

Akira looked at her Nephew who simple asked, "you ok Aunt Akira?" The look on his face of what he just did was no big deal made her pale at what kind of future she woke up too, a look shared by everyone who was just defrosted.

As everyone ran across the giant mireurk's corpse everyone asked what the hell was it.

Yuuko then said. "It was a giant mutant crab till me and Akihisa son throw a grenade down it's throw killing it, now it's a bridge!"

Then Akihisa stopped when a large Alpha male Deathclaw with a burned face showed up.

Akihisa removed the helmet and the alpha male roared at remembering Akihisa's face. Akihisa then pointed to his scar, "so you remember me burn face I know I remember you every time I look at you in the mirror," He then put his helmet on as the Deathclaw charged at Akihisa.

Akihisa side stepped the blind charge and watched burned face fall down through the rioting patch of floor, Akihisa then said, "Honey son get everyone out of here, this is between me and burned face!"

He then jumped down the whole after burned face. As everyone ran speechless Yuuko said. "I feel sorry for the monster!"

Jr. then said. "The story dad told about how he lost his eye is true! Amazon! He really did shoot a Deathclaw in the face with a flare gun!"

Akira's jaw dropped and asked, "what kind of balls has my brother grown!"

Yuuko the answer with, "the kind from being in a war, that took place after a nuclear holocaust!"

Most of the Deathclaws then jumped down after their Alpha male, and the ones that did fall were being picked off.

Jr. Pulled out hos solar scorcher while running, took aim and in one shot blow off one's head making everyone gasp as he said. "Dad thank you for teaching me how to shoot."

Yuuko then pulled out some land mines from her back and through them at the Deathclaws like throwing stars blowing them off, and she then saw no more Deathclaws and looked at the new deforested people and said. "you think this thing are bad wait till you see a super mutant, once saw one of those mutated humans pick up a deathclaw and use it as a club to beat another Deathclaw to death!"

Meanwhile on the deck below them.

Akihisa was using his protonic inversion axe to slash the throats of any Deathclaw that charged him, he was quickly avoiding the claws slashing them to death easily, till it was just down to him and burned face.

Akihisa held the energy Axe tight and said. "Well Burn face this has been years in the making!"

Burn face Charged at Akihisa trying to claw him with the claws on his right hand, only for Akihisa to bend over backwards and swing his axe cutting the fingers off the claw!"

Burn face roared in pain as it backed away.

Akihisa got back up right and said, "Thank goodness I have an artificial spine or I won't have gotten up from that." He then put his axe back behind him and picked up two of Burned face cut off fingers holding them like swords.

Akihisa smirked, "Deathclaw fingers are the perfect blade weapon! Won't you agree burn face."

The others then came down to see the end of burned face vs Akihisa.

Burn face roared and charged only for Akihisa to throw on of the claws, the claw went through burn face eye and out the back of its head.

Burn face then fell over dead. Akihisa walked over to his old enemy and kicked the head making it come off as he said. "Finally got you burned face!"

The people who were deforester's jaws where on the floor.

Yuuko then spoke up in Japanese so all the group could understand them, "Honey we need to get a move on the sun is going down and we don't' want the nightstalkers to get us"

To be continued.


	4. In to the vault!

In the wasteland it was the middle of the night, a vault stood in a cave wall its numbers on its half open door almost fade away, but could still be read as '113'.

Then the Yoshi family and their newly defrosted friends rushed in behind him a pack of nightstalkers.

Aiko was crying as she ran, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THIS THINGS!?"

Jr. turned and fired off the last shot on his solar scorcher to kill one that was about to bite Hazuki, "Science Gone wrong!"

As they all got in Akihisa sr. Pushed the vault door closed using the might of his power armor, closing it right on a nightstalkers next killing the Snake, Coyote hybrid.

Hazuki then paled at the sight before her a blood cut off head, as Akihisa turned a light on his helmet on, he spoke in Japanese "What it was it or use! These things are venomous beyond belief." Akihisa then spotted a terminal and quickly hacked it to get a view of the vault to see, "ok the lower levels of this vault are radiative thanks to a broken nuclear reactor."

Hazuki was stunned a what Akihisa her 'baka oni-san' just did and he acted like it was no big deal she was scared of the future and what it did to her 'mr. stupid' and she was shaking to prove it. Minami got down and hugged her little sister to comfort her.

Himeji then looked at the screen and screamed as she pointed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!"

Everyone then got gathered around and looked at the screen to see what looked like zombies roaming around the lower levels.

Akihisa then pulled out a photo of him in his 20s with his old them, "They are called ghouls humans effect by radiation who didn't have to good luck of dying. The Radiation keeps their bodies working keeping them alive while they slowly riot alive. This guys look feral so they act like your normal movie zombie, duo to losing their minds to the mutation"

As the defrosted people looked at the pictured Akihsia pulled out it was him before his power armor with his team and Yuuko.

Yuuko then pointed to marcus, "That's Marcus he is a super mutant, the Ghoul is Jimmy he still has his mind, and the brain in a jar on a robot is Brian, his Marcus' boyfriend. "

Everyone but Akihisa, and Junior paled and asked, "Say what now?"

Shouko blinked, in shock, "Love really is blind! How does that even work? I mean how do they?"

Akihisa then hit a button to get the pack up lights of the vault on as he said, "we never asked because we don't want to know!" As the lights came on they could now see other floors on the monitor most of them were filled with dead bodies, which made Minami and Hazuki faint.

Akihisa turned to see the sister's faint and said, "they will not last a day in this world!" He said in a sad tone, but he pushed it aside for the moment. Akihisa then checked his gear back, and reload one of his alien blasters, "ok now my protonic inversion axe is out of power, and I only have a half dead cell left to power my blasters, and I'm completely out of ammo for my rifle."

Yuuko check her gear back, "Yeah I'm almost out of bullets, plus I only have one pipe bomb left I feel naked without explosives!" she then gave her husband a flirty wink and Hideyoshi held his heart for he was having a small heart attack.

Junior made a grossed out face as he reloads his shotgun, "Yeah I'm one my last shell. not to mention I'm out of energy cells for my Wattz blaster,That's not going to get us to the nearest town, let along New Vegas. "

Akihisa rolled his eyes behind his mask he found the armor and was about to talk, but he almost did so in English so he caught himself and spoke in Japanese , "Ok now they have two armories in this vault. One on an irradiated deck, the other is just one floor below. As My power armor and artificial heart keep me safe from radiation poisoning I'll head to the Irradiated armory."

Yuuko tipped her hat, as she looked at her screen "Ok this one wasn't made with the mass production layout so looks like the warehouse for things is right next door I'll take our defrosted friends there to look for other things. And junior I believe you can handle the Armory below us."

Yuuji then crossed his arms, "I will not sit around useless"

Junior then smiled, "then you, and Aunt Hideyoshi can come with me!" He then smiled as he adjusted his hat.

Hideyoshi cried as he said, "I'M A GOT DAM BOY!"

Junior blinked, "You are a strange girl Aunt Yoshi!" Hideyoshi was crying as everyone split up!

With Yuuko's group.

Yuuko spoke in English so only Akira would hear her, " I saw you looking at my son my dear sister-in-law, Now my husband told me about you so I won't mix words with you, If you even think about molesting my baby boy I will used the rusty knife blades attacked to my guns to spay you!"

Akira paled as she nodded in understand and spoke in English, "ok my dear sister in law! I won't dream of it!"

Hazuki then found a box of jumpsuits and smiled," Look what I found."

Akira, Himeji Aiko, Shouko, Kouta Hazuki then looked at themselves their cloths were ruined dirty and semi wet from being just defrosted the girls all then grabbed a jumpsuit and pushed Kouta out the Room so they could change.

Yuuko hold her gun to the back of Kouta's head to make sure he won't turn around and peep because the door didn't work. "Please take note Kouta, I've shot the balls of a peeping tom before!" This time she spoke in Japanese so Kouta would understand.

Kouta paled and held his crotch and spoke, "I'm scared!" He also had a nose bleed from the thought of the girls changing right behind him.

In the room while everyone was pretty much changed into the vault 113 jumpsuits, Himeji was struggling with the zipper, it stopped half way at her chest and won't go up any higher, "I can't get the zipper all the way up!"

So she was left with white sports bra visible through the unzipped part, and Minami started to cry and scream in German.

Shouko then flipped her hair, "this are pretty form fitting I most get Yuuji in one!"

Hazuki was in a child's sized one that still looked a little baggy on her, she then asked, "What's everyone's thoughts on Baka Oni-san's son?"

Himeji then blushed, "He's like a cowboy version of his dad!" there was a heart background behind her as she thought about it, Minami joined her in it.

Yuuko then coughed to get their attention and in Japanese she said, "If will not channel your repressed sexual feelings for my husband on to our son." She then held up the her guns so the blades attacked to them are point at both girls, as she said, "Because I would hate to have to use this!"

Himeji and Minami paled and nodded in understanding, as Himeji said" Right, Junior off limits! We understand.!" At the same moment Minami said the same thing in German.

Meanwhile.

Junior was walking down the stairs to the lower level with Hideyoshi and Yuuji.

Junior looked puzzled, "So my dad, use to be an idiot?"

Hideyoshi said, "like you won't believe but what the hell happened to him?"

Yuji looked at Hideyoshi, "you have to ask? He woke up in this mess, then lived in it for over 30 years! which turned him into king of the monster killers!"

Junior then looked to them, "and then there was the Legions last stand." He saw they looked confused, "the legions last stand was the final battle in the war against the slave owning Legion of steel who in slaved mom for a year before dad saved her. In the final stand the legion knew they would lose and set a trap using mini-nukes to take all the NCR soldiers with them."

Hideyoshi paled, "there was a nuclear strike!? Post nuclear war?! And AKIHISA LIVED THROUGH THAT!?"

Junior then nodded, "Yeah dad was the only one who lived through that battle and that was only because he was found my Leo the kind heart super mutant. From what dad said he was laying their dying post battle when he saw Leo, and then he woke up in a medical bay, with an artificial spine!"

HIdeyoshi and Yuuji paled, "He has a fake spine!?"

Junior rubbed is chin while holding his shotgun out, "Well yeah dad said he couldn't move after the blast so he was paralyzed form the neck down the artificial spine unparalyzed him. As he puts it, 'if it wasn't for the good doctor Leo took me to I would be walking let alone have been able to make you boy' "

Hideyoshi was stunned by the quote of Akihisa, "He has a fake heart, spine and eye! My sister is married to a cyborg!... Not that I have anything against cyborgs it's just shocking is all" the last part was clearly added as Hideyoshi was scared of offending his Nephew.

Yuuji then crossed his arms and quickly paled and looked stunned as he points to what looked like a cat sized hacked bug egg, "What the hell is that?"

Junior looked at it, "Looks like a rad roach egg.!" As soon as he said that Hideyoshi jumped and hide behind his nephew as a car sized Roach moved in front of him.

Akihisa jr. Blinked in confusion for a moment, "Oh I forgot bugs use to be a lot smaller before the great war, or at least that's what dad tells me." He then drew his katana blade with one hand and quickly cut the roach in half as he let his shotgun hang from his shoulder strap.

They then heard bug like clicking and turned to see a horde of Rad roaches ranging from the size of a cat to the size of a horse.

They three then Ran as Yuuji said, "I SHOULD HAVE STAIED AND BEEN USELESS!" Soon the three found their way to the armory they were looking for and got in, and Junior hit door close and it worked.

But as the door closed a large dog sized rad roach got in and charged, only for Junior to slash it in half right down the middle with his katana, but the shock of the hard shell made the blade snap off the handle.

Junior was about to cry as he dropped the handle when he looked around and smiled, "and I think we're have been saved, He then pulled out some goggles and repair gear from his bag as he picked up a tank connected to a handle of some kind off the wall.

Junior then picked up the sword blade which was still good as he said, "At first glance this armory has more Ammo then weapons, and most of the weapons don't look to be in firing shape yet.."

He then handed his Backpack to Yuuji as he finished what he was doing. He put the tank on his back using its shoulder straps and looked at the handle connect to it by a tube.

The Handle had a motorbike gas lever, and was now connect to the katana sword's blade he squeezed the lever and the blade was covered in fire stunning Yuuji and Hideyoshi. The two Defrosted teenagers stared in awe of the blade!

Junior smiled, "and aunt Hideyoshi Yuuji meet the Shikshebab!" He then turned out the flames and putt the blade in the katana sheave which he had connect to the side of the tank, "But a flaming sword won't be enough to kill all those roaches. "

Junior pulled his wattz 100 laser pistol and some ammo from the shelf and reload it before handing it to Hideyoshi who was paling.

Hideyoshi was shaking, "Why do I have to hold the future gun?"

He roaches then hit the door making it bend a little and Junior pointed to it, "that's why the door won't hold for long and I'm just guess you would rather be able to run away and fight then use the flaming sword and have run into the horde to fight."

Hideyoshi smiled and held the gun with both hands. "Yes sir!"

Yuuji was about to say something but then he saw Junior using his repair gear to use the parts of five different Aep7 laser pistols to make a working one and as he loaded it and handed it to Yuuji, "This one is a step above the one I gave aunt Hideyoshi, but it's a lot heavier so you need to use to hands to aim, so trade off."

Yuuji held the laser gun with both hands as he said, "I'm holding a laser gun about to fight giant bugs! If I had known my fourth birthday wish would have come true, I would have wished to marry a super model!"

Junior then drew his blade as he watched Hideyoshi put on his backpack and he asked, "What's a super model?"

Yuuji then looked down, "What kind of future is this!?"

The door was then ripped off by the roaches and Hideyoshi looked away as he fired blindly while Junior next to them was easily cutting through the roaches thanks to the extra cutting power the flames now gave his blades."

Yuuji was taking aim and shooting as he said, "Don't let all those hours of first person shooters before Nothing!"

Junior ten cut through another roach as he said. "What's a first person shooter?" Yuuji then looked down once more hating the future he woke up too.

Before long the Roaches where gone and as Hideyoshi and Yuuji reload, Junior used parts form different broken laser pistols to make a home-made laser pistol and he put it in his holster that use to hold his Wattz 100.

Junior pulled it out and span it for a moment, "Not the prettiest thing and a little bulky but it should work. And it's loaded so perfect."

They then left to go meet up with the others, but as they left they heard Junior eating something and turned to see him eating some Rad roach meet!

Hideyoshi paled, "you cannot be enjoying that!"

Junior then finished it and said, "yeah it needed some salt!"

Once they made it back to the others they saw the girls, and Kouta in vault jumpsuits.

Hideyoshi was shivering, "We got attacked by giant Roaches!" He had anime like tears.

The girls then ran to comfort Hideyoshi, While Shouko was forcing Yuuji in to a vault jumpsuit.

Akihisa then walked in covered in the blood of Feral Ghouls with his now once more working Protonic inversion axe over his shoulders, "well my run worked."

While Yuuji ran from Shouko he fell over to reveal a large cat side bug bite on his leg, "What one of the roaches most have got me and I didn't notice! HELP I DON'T WANT TO BLEED OUT!"

Yuuko then pulled out a stimpaks and stabbed the needle in to Yuuji's arms making him scream as he watched the wound heal so fast it was like it was vanished.

Junior then saw everyone other them himself and his parents were stunned, "What stimpaks weren't around in your day?"

Akihisa checked out the vault door and tried to move it again but it was stuck, the doors locking mechanism was still working. He then looked to see the door opening system that normally came down from the roof on the floor. The door was not impossible to open with out destroying it., "the door is stuck, and the opening system is done. the only way it's opening now is if we blow it up. But That can wait till tomorrow, for now let's just rest, they had quarters down the hall we can sleep there."

Yuuko then smiled and hugged Akihisa from behind, "finally I can have some alone time with my husband!" she said that in Japanese to let the other's know what she had in mind.

Akihsia looked to his wife and asked in English because he was too stunned to remember to talk in Japanese, "GOT DAM IT WOMAN!? What the hell is it about vaults that get you so got dam horny!?"

Yuuko snuggles into her husband's armor, and in Japanese she lists the reason while being in a vault but her in the mood, "their connection to the old world, their dark and scary that makes them romantic, most of the time a free bed, and no one is around for miles to hear us!"

Hideyoshi fainted as Akira held her stomach, "I think that was rhetorical!?"

Himeji was crying, "Why couldn't I had been the one to fall of the ship and defrost!?" Minami once more said what Himeji said but in German.

Later on they found three rooms full of bunch beds, Akihisa and Yuuko got their own room, the girls one room, and everyone else in another.

In the room with the boys Yuuji felt the jumpsuits, "Ok this thing feels amazing!"

Kouta like was felt it "yes it does!"

Hideyoshi who also changed into one, "what are this thing made of!"

Junior saw something under one of the button bucks and reached for it to find an unopened bottle of Nuka cola, "and sweet Nuka!" He then opened it and drank it making everyone looked Grossed out!"

Junior then said "Will you relax this stuff doesn't have an extraction date!"

Hideyoshi's eye twitched, "If it doesn't go bad then, then what the hell is in it?"

Junior shrugged before he finished the bottle got in bed and said. "Good night!"

To be continued.


	5. Return to New Vegas!

In the vault bright and early Yuuko was happily placing explosives on the vault door happily singing to herself.

While this was going on Junior was looking at the Japanese flag patch he had sewn into his left shirt sleeve with a smile.

Hazuki then looked to Akihisa who was just putting on his armor's helmet, "Baka, Onii-chun why do we have to blow to door up?"

Akihisa point to the large metal arm that would normally open the door with his ycs/186 "because the only thing that can open it is broken."

Yuuko then stepped away and put out a detonator form her bag and hit it blasting the vaults door off.

The Blast made the defrosted back away in shock, while the Yoshi family didn't react.

Yuuko smiled and stretched, "I find more explosives then I've ever seen in my life! I had some alone time with my husband for the first time this trip! And I wake up to making a big blast! This is going to be a great day!"

Akihisa then whipped some of the dust off his helmets lens and they were off.

Hideyoshi was whispering with the others behind Akihisa, "So Akihisa is a cyborg and lived through a nuclear strike I can't believe it! I mean the ultimate back, became tougher then ironman!"

Himeji was in shock and replied in a whisper "should we be talking about him literary right behind his back? I mean what if he hears?"

Minami crossed her arms and whispered, "He has a bucket on his head I don't think he can."

Akihisa then turned to them and spoke in Japanese so they would understand, "I can hear you just find! The helmet has earing adds in it! Also learn English, because if you speak Japanese people will mistake you for the got dam Yakuza!"

They all paled.

Yuji's eye twitched, "nuclear war, killed most of humanity, most of the planet, Iron man, but not the Yakuza!?"

Junior who had his backpack hanging off his right arm, while his rifle hung over his left, because his Shishkebab's tank was on his back, "yeah they are still around but they are only in new Reno."

Aiko then began to cry anime tears, "Giant bugs! Monsters Yakuza! Zombies! Why the hell did you wake us up into this mess!"

Yuuko then looked back and in Japanese she said, "If we didn't wake you up, you would have been woken up by slavers, and sold as a slave like I was when I defrosted! Now did you want to be a slave?"

Aiko tearfully shuck her head no, and Akihsia then finished by speaking saying in Japanese, "then be grateful!"

Akihisa then stopped as they came across something, it was a dead group of Tunnelers he could hear the defrosted people screaming, but he got down to check it out, he pulled out a crystal shard form the back of one's head, "What the hell kind of Crystal is this?"

He was speaking in English again, as he had been so many years sense he need to speak Japanese, English had become his natural tongue.

Yuuko got down too and point to a cut in one of their chests, "ok I don't know any blade that can cut this cleanly. I mean the cut is clear then your protonic inversion axe's!"

Junior then bent over and picked up a peace of orange plant matter, "and what is this?"

Akira blinked as she looked at her nephew, "Have you never seen a pumpkin before?"

Junior then looked to his aunt the only one in the group who spoke English and asked "What's a pumpkin?"

Akihisa then continued to look at the scene, he noticed blaster wounds, which w ere normal in the wasteland, three things were not normal here.

One some of the bodies had two claw marks one them, he didn't know one weapon or creature that had just two claws. The second thing off was it looked like the pumpkins were it looked like something exploded all around most of them's heads killing them. Finally, Pumpkins didn't grow in the wasteland.

Akihisa put the crystal he picked up and put it into his bag and said, "I'll ask Brian to check it out when we see him, but this is another mystery of the wasteland, if you spend any longer here we won't' make it to New Vegas in time to catch the train back to the capital."

Yuuko then spoke up "We can just use the transportation gun the Doctor gave us!" as they were talking in English Aiko, Minami, Hazuki, Himeji, Yuuko, Shouko, Hideyoshi and Kouta just had anime style questions marks on their heads.

Akira blinked in confusion she understood the words coming out of their mouths but no she was lost.

Akihisa then crossed his armored arms, "It takes you to big MT. then once you use it in there sends you to New Vegas. Do you really want to take a pit stop at big MT.? and get pulled into the crazy that is the think tank?"

Yuuko shivered as she thought about it and said in Japanese, "come on people we have got to get a move on!"

they then left the area, and unknown to them a giant rat was looking down at them from on top of a cliff. To it's eyes it looked like a large group of people were leaving a area that kind of looked like a realy big foot print.

They then heard a buzzing sound and turned to see bloatflies coming in at least five.

One of them spat a spiked larva at Hazuki making the girl scream as Junior tackled her pushing her out of the way, He then spoke in Japanese as he said, "watch out little girl."

Junior then grabbed his Shotgun and fired on the bugs at the same time his mother did.

To junior everything seemed to slow down as fired and in moments his shotgun shells hit and glow the middle part of the bug apart.

The others were stunned and screamed, when the last one dove at Himeji Akihisa just pulled out his axe and cut it in half like it was nothing. Himeji was shaking as Akihisa spike in Japanese so she could understand him. "You are not going to last in the wasteland Himeji!"

Akihisa then turned to lead the group away leaving a stunned Himeji!

Soon they came to a small cliff

Aiko then looked down screamed and point to something, and then Akira, Yuuji, Kouta, Minami, Hideyoshi, Hazuki, Shouko, and Kouta gasped.

It was a crashed UFO, with two aliens outside.

Akihisa then pulled out his YCS/186 and quickly killed every last alien, and everyone looked at him stunned and Akihisa said. "First everyone knows about aliens, they always crash, and without big government covering them up they are a common site. To the only reason I'm in this wasteland is I was abducted and frozen in a tube and possible probed by them! So I do believe I'm in my right for pay back!"

Everyone who was just defroster's jaws hit the ground!

Akihisa then slide down the cliff to search the alien corpses as he said, "besides I need new alien power cells for my blasters."

Once down he searched the bodies he looked at the alien's alien blasters they were in better shape than his, and had full batteries.

So he removed the half charged battery from his only working blaster and placed the battery in his pack for later, he then discharged his blasters and took the aliens newer ones.

He could hear the others sliding down to check it out too. So he stepped into the UFO, which was easy sense there was a large whole in the side

This strange looking robot it was hovering had one red eye and long thin airs it rushed him to try and attack, but Akihisa then grabbed his axe and cut them in half. "Support drones! Why the hell do they even bother.

He then notices in the now broken robots an alien power cell still in tack inside the robot and took it, "and a spare battery for my guns perfect!" He then saw two tubes it was a small ship and he knew what tubes this were.

He then stepped over two them and whipped some frost off them to reveal a frozen human face, it was to icy inside to make out a face but he knew the tubes, "don't worry whoever you are I know what you're going through."

Akihisa whipped off the other tube to see it was empty. He then noticed Yuuko and said, "we got another person to defrost."

Akihisa then walked over to a terminal and typed in the defrost code, "now that's Ten Defrosted people to deal with, but what are the chance of this being someone we know?"

The tube then opened then out walked Miharu in her school uniform holding her head and Akihsia rolled his eyes behind his mask as he spoke in English, "What are the odds?"

Miharu then looked and saw akihsia in his power armor and not knowing who it was got down on her knees and cried and begged, "Please don't probe me Mr. Space man!"

Akihsia then removed his helmet and spoke in Japanese, "I'm not an alien I'm someone else who was abducted! You use to know me as the ultimate Baka. But now you will know me as general Akihsia Yoshi of the new California republic! Welcome to the post nuclear war wasteland of the 3000 century"

Miharu's jaw dropped but she then spoked Minami and jumped her and hugged her, "YES! I know love would always win!"

Minami was scream for her to get off.

Junior blinked watched, "I don't know what I'm looking at, and I'm ok with that!"

Yuuko face palmed at this as she said in English, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry!?"

Soon they got a move on in Hazuki spoke up, "I'm hungry!"

Junior then reached into his backpack, and said in Japanese "I have some jerky in here somewhere." He then began to search and when he found the bag of jerky and hand it to Hazuki, Hideyoshi spoke up.

Hideyoshi's eye twitched, "you had Jerky but you still went for the giant Roach meat!" everyone who wasn't use to the wasteland had a grossed outlook on their faces.

Junior then replied in Japanese so Hideyoshi would understand, "I find Radroach tastes better."

Yuuko then added, "it's pretty good with some salt!"

The new to the wasteland people shivered.

Himeji was crying anime tears as she said. "I hate the future! Akihisa is married! I can't date his son! The world is a giant desert wasteland filled with monsters and giant bugs! People eat the bugs! Aliens are real and abduct people for kicks! There's slavery! Death is everywhere! A bug almost ate me! And everything is radioactive!"

Yuuko adjusted her hat and said, "What your feeling is old world blues Himeji it gets easier!"

Soon Akihisa stopped to look through his rifles scope, he was using it like a telescope to get a better look, "Ok I can see new Vegas." He then looked to the sky to see where the sun was, "But we had to many delays the last train will be leaving soon."

Yuuko then looked to her husband, "I'm sure Lilly with let us stay on her farm for the night."

Akihsia then looked to the frozen people and in English said. "why not I could use a good laugh."

Once at Lily's farm.

Miharu screamed and hide behind Akihisa when the super mutant grandmother and what looked like a zombie cowboy came to the door, and in shock she asked, "What the hell! Mutants! Mutants!"

Jimmy then spoke in Japanese, "First! Don't' scream at me thinking I don't speak your langue, my grandmother is a super mutant and I am A ghoul! A human mutated by radiation making it so I can't die no matter how much my body rots!"

Miharu was stunned and bowed saying "So sorry so sorry!"

Hazuki then pulled out a bandage from Yuuko's bag and hand it to Jimmy and said, "here's a bandage for your burns Mr. I hope your face heals soon." The little girl couldn't understand what a ghoul was.

Jimmy smiled and took it and rubbed the girls head as he looked to Yuuko, and in English said "you know Yuuko just because you haven't gotten that daughter your trying for doesn't mean you can kidnap an angel from heaven."

Yuuko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You know that is dead humor Jimmy."

Lilly then giggled as did Akira.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Well would you like some burn cream for your back?"

Yuuko crossed her arms and got in the ghoul's face, "So you're going there? Well now aren't you a brave b-movie reject."

Jimmy crossed his arms, "your still mad about what happened at you and Akihisa's wedding aren't you?"

Yuuko growled, "your ear fell off and land on the cake!"

Jimmy then said, "Lady I can't control my decay!"

Akihisa then pulled his friend and wife away and said, "brake it up! Brake it up!"

Later on.

in the guest room Yuuko and Akihisa were given.

Akihisa's armor opened up in the back as he stepped out to reveal under it he had on a white button up shirt his cowboy gloves and pip-boy, blue jeans cowboy boots, held up by a belt with a buckle that ad NCR on it.

He then stretched and cracked his neck, as he said, "I've been in that got dam suit of armor for so long my neck is killing me!"

Yuuko sat on the bed arms crosses, "Are we doing the right thing?"

Akihsia looked to his wife and sat down next to her, "What with defrosting them? Dear we both defrost on our own and what did that get us, My life almost end, and." He didn't say it he just rubbed his wife's back.

Her first year in the wasteland was a nightmare she tried to forget, she did everything even using fire to burn away the brand of the legion of steel that marked her as a slave. You couldn't see it thanks to her shirt, but the skin on her back was all one large burn scar.

Yuuko looked down, "No I know if we didn't defrost them slavers would have gotten to them. I mean with Junior? We sheltered him in our small down in the capital wasteland for so long how do we know he can even handle the wasteland?"

Akihsia crossed is arms, "let's see what our son as done in his first few days in the waste, killed large bugs like a pro. Killed a giant crab monster, killed brainless cyborgs, gotten in touch with his heritage, and explored a vault. How long did it take us to get the hang of all that?"

Yuuko looked to her husband and sat in his lap and nuzzled into his chest, "I guess your write, I just still think of him as my little tiny baby."

Akihisa wrapped his arms around his wife's and said, "the boy has grown up into a fine young man who looks to be able to handle himself honey."

Yuuko laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, she could hear his breathing, but she couldn't hear a heartbeat, it made sense as his artificial heart didn't beat. "and I'm not ready to be an empty nester honey."

Akihsia kissed her head, "Well I don't think either of us were ready to wake up in the wasteland."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, her husband not understanding what she meant "No dear I'm saying I want another baby!"

Akihsia fell backwards in shock," Got dam it Yuuko! If I didn't have an artificial heart, you would have just given me a heart attack!"

Yuuko then got on top of her husband. "Dear we're not getting any younger. We're running out of time for another one."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, truthfully he was kind of scared of another kid, Junior was such a handful. Plus, by time a new baby would be in his or her teens he would be in his 60s! But he was a man, and a man puts his wife's needs before his own, "Dear at last give yourself time to think about this. We're not young. Wait till we get this ten defrosted friends of ours to Brian in river city, if you still want another baby by then, then we'll try for one."

Yuuko laid down on her husband's chest and sighed, "I there's my military husband. The Miracle kid. The boy who always finished his mission, and came back alive no matter what. Fine we'll wait till we get this guys to Brian so he can start teaching them English, but trust me my mind won't change."

Akihisa held his wife tight, "I know. Honey I know how you are when you set your mind to something." They two then kissed.

Meanwhile.

In the boys and Hideyoshi's guest room, Junior laid awake.

Point of view change to Juniors'

I laid awake on my sleeping mat with the others I looked around they were all soundly asleep, but me I couldn't sleep.

My mind was racing so many new faces, so many people who know about Japan. I have so many questions about the home land I'll never get to see for crying out loud. I mean we don't have large ocean crossing ships, or those internarial flights I heard about.

I wonder what japan looks like, I mean I've seen pictures in pre-great war books, but there is no way it still looks like that. I wonder what creatures are there? I wonder what if they have ghouls and super mutants? I wonder if their cities still stand?

I looked to my pip-boy normally when I couldn't sleep at night I would play one of the games on this thing. But not now, you see before we left Big MT the doctor gave me his contact information so no I could message him on my pip-boy.

I typed up a message. "Hay doctor do you think you could figure out a way to japan?"

To my shock Dr. Modius replied back right away. I read his message out loud." well now I do vaguely remember a protect that was a co-op between big MT and japans counterpart of us. That was meant to cut down on travel time. All I know for sure is the projects tech was used to make the transportation gun I gave your parents. I'll look into it later right now I'm high as hell on jet, mix with mentats."

I then replied again and sent a message saying thanks and asking him how he gets high he is just a brain in a jar?

He then replied back and I read it out loud, "I inject the drugs directly into my brain."

I then got up and left the room, I couldn't sleep I was in a big city, I need to check it out. I then noticed that Miharu girl up.

Point of view change to third.

Junior asked, spoke in Japanese "hey Miharu what are you doing up this late?" He messed up on a view words but it was good enough for Miharu to understand.

Miharu was shaking, "I can't sleep, Mutants monsters, zombies I can't handle it! How do you live in this world?

Junior then replied, "I never knew a world without them!" He then put on his weapons and grabbed his pack, "Now I got a pack back filled with NCR dollars and caps which are accepted as cash everywhere. Now I was going sneak out of here to go check out New Vegas, come with me it'll be fun, and I can show you my world isn't all bad."

Miharu though it over and held out her hand and said. "ok anything is better than staying here, I'm scared of getting my brain eaten!"

Jimmy who was behind them then spoke in Japanese so they could both understand him. "First have fun, second that little lady was racist!"

Miharu then bowed and said sorry again.

To be continued.

Join us next time for Juniors night out with Miharu.


	6. New Vegas!

In Lilly's farm house located a few smiles off the New Vegas strip, Akihisa was up the only one awake looking out the window as his son left with Miharu.

Akihisa smiled, "that's my boy enjoy your adventure." He then went out to the barn were his power armor was he need to do some work on it.

Meanwhile with Junior and Miharu.

Junior hand Miharu his shotgun and the Ammo belt for it, as he spoke in Japanese, "here a weapon will make people less likely to mess with you here. Also do you know english."

Miharu took and spoke in English, "I know little English."

Junior laughed a bit, "you sound like me trying to talk in Japanese."

As they continued there walk through this off the strip town the lights of the new Vegas strip in their sight, they heard a scream coming from what looked like a storage building.

Junior, stopped and looked at the door, "I just heard a scream."

Miharu stopped, "So? Do not effect us."

Junior then pulled out lock picking tools and as he picked the door lock, "and the code of honor my parents raised me with makes it my business to help others."

The door then opened and Miharu's eyes widen in horror. There were dead human bodies hang by meat hooks and five men gathered around a scared eight-year-old girl.

The five men were hearing masquerade ball masks, black hooded robs that hid their legs, and white gloves

One head one a bear trap fist, the other was holding a thermic lance, the next had a lead pipe, the next one had a ripper, and the final one had a cosmic knife in hand.

Junior then paled, "and we found a cannibal cult meet kill!" the cannibals then charged so Junior drew his guns and fired hitting one of them in the chest only for the last to do nothing, "and they have armor under there robes!"

Miharu panic and fired the shotgun at the as a bat filled with nails came at her, she hit the Cannibal in the head making it fall over dead. She then fearfully reloads as the lead pip guy came.

Junior bend over backwards to avoid the thermic lance tip as he points his solar scorcher up and shot the man in the head making it fall over dead.

Miharu's next shot hit the lead pip in the cannibal's hand making him drop his weapon. Miharu then turned the Shotgun around and used it to club his head." Me No launch!"

Junior moved to the right to side step the bear trap fist as he put his homemade laser pistol to the cannibals' head and fired blowing his brains out. "Ironically she speaks English better the people at Zion canyon."

The man with the ripper charged at Miharu only for Junior to put up his blasters and draw his Shishkebab and used his flaming blade to block the Ripper as he said. "Go to hell Cannibal!"

He then kicked the man away and his flaming blade went into the cannibal's head killing it. Miharu was panting in fear and shock.

Junior then went over to the girl she was shaking in all black, her blonde hair half way hiding her blue eyes, she was crying. "I want my daddy!"

Junior held his hand out, "then let's go find him!"

At that moment a man was in his shop talking to an NCR ranger about his daughter being kidnapped when his daughter ran in and hugged him crying.

The little girl hugged him "daddy this mean men in mask captured me and were going to eat me then this boy and a girl came in and saved me."

Junior then walked in, "I was just happy to help. You can find the cannibal cult bodies five blocks over in the storage building.

The NCR ranger, "well I'm not need." He then pulled out a bag of caps and hand them to Junior as Miharu got in, "this is about the standard reward for stopping cannibals kid."

Junior took the bag of caps and put it in his awkwardly on backpack, "thanks. I was just doing what was right."

The shop keeper then said, "please you and your friend take what you like you saved my daughter's life it is the least I can do."

Junior then pulled Miharu into the back of the shop, where Junior quickly picked up an over the shoulder carrying bag and load his stuff in to it to replace his backpack.

Junior adjust the strap, "and much better." He then handed his backpack to Miharu.

Miharu rolled her eyes and spoke in Japanese, "this is nuts! Cannibals and a father that cares about his daughter!"

Junior looked to her as he found a scope and razor blade perfect for altering a fire arm, "How is that strange?"

Miharu crossed her arms and rubs her shoulders as she shivers, "My father wasn't a nice man, he would attack anyone who was around me boy or girl, so I was alone. And he would make me take baths with him."

Junior raised an eye brow at the last part and it took him a moment for it to hit him, and he paled, "Holly bad Touch!"

Miharu then began to cry and Junior pulled her into a hug and said, "It's ok it's ok! He is either dead or a world away in a block of ice. It's ok it's ok!"

Miharu then cried, "It feels so nice to get it off my chest!" she then cried more as she got out of his arms.

Junior pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and hand it to Miharu, "No wonder you don't like men, with a father like that who won't."

Miharu whipped her tears and blow her nose in to it, "Yeah My father was a horrible pig so I thought all men were, but I've been proven wrong in the last few hours. Your father who I thought was king of the pigs a happily married man who cares about his wife, and child. And you Mr. goes out of his way to help strangers."

Junior rubbed the back of his head, "why can I say the new world, will bring out who you truly are. If your evil the new world will allow you to be it without hiding, while if you're a good guy you have every chance to prove it."

Miharu looked at the shelves around them full of stuff all free for them, "And what are you going to do with this."

Junior then pulled out some NCR cash about $200 Worth of it and left it on a shelf as he picked up the scope and straight razor, "Live the guy running this place the cash he needs to keep going, while not cleaning him out."

Miharu was once more stunned and it showed, "Ok then."

Junior then held his hands out, "Now before we enjoy the new Vegas strip to take your mind off Mr. Bad touch papa, and your old world blues, how about up upgrade the shotgun I gave you? there's a work bench back here so I can have had the scope and the straight razor as a bayonet."

Miharu then hand the shotgun to Junior and in moments the scope was attacked and the straight razor was a bayonet allowing her to use it as a spear should she run out of ammo.

Miharu looked at the scope, and spoke in Japanese "what's the point of a scope on a gun that shots buck shot?"

Junior then point to it, "The point is it's basically a telescope, for viewing and spying, I mean half the time dad looks in to his scope it's because he is using it as a telescope to see ahead."

Miharu nodded and they soon left the shop waving good bye to the father and daughter they saved.

They then returned to their walk to the strip, soon they came to it.

Junior was looking around the lights sounds of an old world city, he had never seen it before and he got to wondering. He pulled out his solar scorcher and hit recharge. And to his shock it went from three shots of power to the full six, there was enough light to charge his solar powers gun.

Akihisa put it up, "Sweet, tell me Miharu how does New Vegas compare to an old world city?"

Miharu looked around, and spoke in English "about same."

Junior then saw a poster that read, "come to the vault 21 casino staring Ghoul Singer Dean Domino!"

Junior's eyes light up and Miharu asked in English, "what so great about singing dead guy?"

Junior then turned to her, "He is one of the few people to have meet one of the old legends."

Miharu looked confused.

Junior then held up his hand, "there have been six people who changed the fate of the wasteland and changed it forever leaving their mark. The vault dweller whose name is lost to history, his grandson called the chosen one, the lone wonder, the sole survivor, the courier and my dad."

Miharu nodded in understanding and Junior finished with, "and Dean meet the courier and worked with him to stop insane an insane brotherhood elder from unleashing a toxic cloud in to the wasteland."

Miharu looked at him with a 'are you kidding me look?' to her that sound like some king of video game level. But Junior said, "it's all true!"

He then pulled Miharu to vault 21, well it was now a casino sense it's people bet it and lost to Mr. House.

Once their Junior Spotted Dean and called out to him "Mr. Domino!"

Dean turned, "let me guess another fan?" Unlike most ghouls his voice was still human sounding, which allowed him to keep his singing voice, he had when he was a home lounge singer before the great war.

Junior then said. "No but I am a fan of the wastelands legends like your old friend the courier!"

Dean crossed his arm and adjusted his sun glasses, "No one has asked me about my smooth skinned friend in forever. Now it became all about the sole survivor, or this new miracle Kid guy!"

Junior then looked at him. "first my dad's a little old to be called a kid, second I would like to know about the courier."

Dean looked at him, "If it gets you out of my no longer around hair, then I'll tell you about him, he was a man of his word, a good guy, and the one out of a million who could be corrupted by anything! In the old world he would have been a no buddy who you could meet, then forget about as soon as he turned away, but in this world he is a someone! The kind of hero whose legend out lived his Smooth skin life, and out last his name!"

Dean then left. And Miharu pulled junior away to go gamble in the casino.

Meanwhile in Lily's barn.

Akihisa had finished working on his power armor, it's right hand replaced with an industry hand. He was spray painting the new arm grey to match, "perfect it's build in mass will give me harder punches plus the retractable buzz saw blade will be the perfect surprise weapon."

He once more entered his power armor and looked at the new hand and moved it about before he made the Buzz saw blade pop out and spin for a moment before making it retract. He then reloaded his weapons as he walked out of the barn to go find so creatures to test his new weapon on.

Akihsia then looked to the bright neon signs of New Vegas in the background. "I wonder how Junior's night on the town is going."

He then saw a large pack of rats the size of dogs and made his Buzz saw blade pop out as he said. "perfect!"

He then charged them and when a rat jumped him he used the saw the slash its head off covering his armor in blood. Akihsia smirked behind his power armor's mask. "I was born to kill the beasts of the wasteland!"

Meanwhile in New Vegas Akihisa was leaving the vault 21 casino Leading a drunk Miharu along, "come on drunky drunk!"

Miharu hugged him so his head was in her breasts, and spoke in Japanese, "you've been nicer then me than anyone. I think I might just swing both ways now thanks to you"

Junior's face was bright red brighter than any neon sign. "Miharu your drunk it won't be right!"

Miharu's head was spinning as she said in Japanese, "turning down drunken sex with a woman, It's settled No all men are Pigs. And when I remover from the hanger I'll be wanting to know what it's like to be with a man with you." She then kissed his head.

Akihsia junior's face light up, "What the hell did you drink!?"

Miharu then responded in Japanese, "something called the big fat mega ton hammer! It's made with things called night sight Nuka-cola, Moonshine, and an atomic cocktail!"

Junior looked to the girl, "How the hell did your kidneys not just die?"

Miharu then giggled and passed out forcing Junior to carrier her bridal style.

As Junior was carrying Miharu back the others were having their own mini adventures at the farm house.

At lilly's farm house

Kouta was looking at a strange wrist worn thing wonder what it was, He then asked in Japanese "what is this?"

Jimmy then walked in and answered in Japanese, "It's a stealth boy my grandma as stock piles of them from her time as the master's slave, you put it on your wrist then turn it on and your invisible for two minutes."

Kouta then put it on hit the on button and he vanished from sight. It couldn't be seen but he was smirking. No woman was safe now!

It then brought him back to sight as he walked off, "this is the first day of the rest of my life!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and head out of the house to an oak tree were he had a small wooden cross grave marker set up with the name Becky on it, "Hay sis, I'm still sorry I was only able to find your skull after the bomb went off killing you and turning me into a ghoul."

He then bent over and picked a flower and put it on the cross, "But we found grandma. We did it. The master is gone; the wasteland is so close to having peace at long last! We only have a few bad eggs left. I wish you could see it sis. I miss you. Yuuko she got her Twin back, but you Becky my twin sister I can never get you back, thanks to one evil Mutant!"

Behind another Tree Akira was hiding having followed Jimmy because she didn't trust the zombie looking man and she was in tears, as she whispered, "He's visiting his twin sisters grave! I feel like an ass!"

Akira then hit her head into the tree, "why couldn't I listen to my brother? He's lived in this mess longer then me! He knows more about the new world then I do, and he's older than me. Holly crap he truly has become the older sibling!"

Akira then left back to the farm house accepting her days of being the smarter older sibling were over and would never return.

Jimmy rolled his eyes having heard it all, "Sis I just don't know how Akihsia could be related to woman like that!?"

At that moment Himeji was sneaking around the farm looking at things when she found something in a pile of hay it was an old firemen's axe. She swung it a few times.

Himeji then turned around when she heard something she then saw a horse sized missing most of its fur rat and it charged, Himeji screamed and drove the Axe down into its skull killing it.

Himeji then dropped let go of the axe fell on her butt and cried, "I killed something!"

Akihsia then walked in with about Ten death smaller versions of the rat Himeji just killed behind him on a rope, "Suck it up you got to kill to survive here! Now I have to go skin my kills and get cooking before they go bad!"

Himeji then turned green and through up, "I HATE THE FUTURE!"

Akihsia then continued walking as he grabbed a large pole, "shut up some people are trying to sleep! Trust me you don't want to wake Lily up! Nothing worst then a cranky super mutant!"

Himeji paled, "I miss the Summoner test wars. I miss school! I miss the love triangle for crying out loud!" She then fell on the ground crying have a brake down.

Akihsia was out of the barn and looked back at Himeji a crying mess on the ground, "old world blues at its Finest."

At that moment Junior who was still caring Miharu finally made it back to the farm house and Jimmy saw them and asked, "Let me guess Big fat mega ton hammer?"

Junior nodded yes and said, "Big fat mega ton hammer!" He then walked into the farm house and laid Miharu down on the couch before heading to the boys' room for the night, "good night Miharu, and thanks for trusting me with your secret."

The morning came fast, and after the group eat what was unknowingly Giant rat meat, they left the farm house tracked through new Vegas and made it to the train station.

Once on board Akihisa's status as military gave them their own private train car. Well it was more of a special train car for military guest and family but Akihisa and his own group were the only ones to fit the bill today.

Aiko whispered to Minami, "did you hear last night Junior and Miharu sneak out to Vegas, were they took down this small Cannibal cult?"

Minami looked at her, "good why should I care about Miharu?"

Aiko, giggled, "because after Miharu talked about why she dislikes men, and it thanks to her being touched" she then pointed down, "down there in the tub, by well Junior put it as "Mr. papa bad touch"

Minami then paled and screamed in German for a moment, before she recovered, "I didn't know If I knew then I would have been nicer to her!"

Junior heard this and rolled his eyes, "Knowing should have had nothing to do with it, if you are a good person your kind to those around you who aren't trying to kill you." Junior then put his hat over his eyes to take a nap.

Minami was stunned she was about to yell at him put Junior point his homemade laser pistol at Minami and Minami put her hands up and scouted away slowly.

Junior then put the gun up.

Miharu giggled, "He'll do it too, and Junior I'm sorry about what I did while I was drunk."

Kouta then looked to junior who was growling as he just wants to take a nap. "what did she too."

Junior "came on to me and pulled by head in to her chest "He then rolled away leaving a shocked everyone on board.

Yuuko blinked in shocked, "My son had a lesbian come on to him? Holly shit he has his father's charms! He has his father's charms!"

Yuuji then looked at akihsia who was in his armor, Akihisa looked at Yuuji and said, "and I always turned them down as I'm happily married."

Shouko then pulled out a bat with nails in it as she said, "Yuuji you should model yourself after Akihisa!"

Yuuji shivered and jumped on top of his friends armored head. Akihisa then left his right arm and made the buzz saw pop out, "Yuuji you have till the count of ten to get off my head before you go from having two of something to only have one!"

Yuuji then jumped off Akihisa's head and covered his crotch, "Got dam it man!"

Yuuko then smirked, "and he would have done it too!"

Hazuki looked confused, "I don't get it?"

Hideyoshi then said, "when you're older Hazuki when your older."

Akihisa then opened a panel on his left arm to see his pip-boy and he sent a message to Brian, "Will be getting off at the river city station in six hours see you there to teach this guys English."

Brian then replied with, "Ok then. See you soon my old friend."

Akihsia then closed the panel, he then removed his helmet and pulled out some giant rat meat from his bag and began to eat it.

Kouta, "what is that?"

Akihsia took a bite and said "What we all eat for breakfast giant rat meat!" all the defrosted people then screamed and began to split and whip their tongues off and Akihisa was just smiling.

To be continued

Jboy44 " ok everyone before anyone says anything please know the information on Miharu's father comes from the light novels were he does chase away and attack anyone talking to his daughter and mentions who it likes his daughter to take a bath with him. "


	7. River City!

On the train.

Akira was talking with Aiko. "So all my life, I've been the older sibling. Whose job was to teach my younger sibling about the world to make him ready, but now he's not only older, but everything I know about life is no longer Vailed. He knows more about this world more than me. He's the older Sibling now and I don't know how to deal with it!"

Aiko then held out her hand to stop her, "I would love to listen your, my life has been turned upside down no longer big sister, problems but I had some of that rad away stuff and I have to go pee again!"

The Green haired girl then ran off to the can for the tenth time this train ride.

At that moment Hazuki was looking out the window they had made it to the capital wasteland and she saw the desert transform into a forest she happily looked at a two head cow. "what's that!"

Junior then smiled, "It's called a Brahmin."

Yuuko then looked out the window, "We should be at the station, near River City Pretty soon." She stretched a little. "Got dam train rides." She then looked to her husband and said, "And We would have already been there If someone booked an airship!"

Akihisa looked to is wife not even removing his helmet, "and I told you I'm never getting on one of those death traps again! They always crash! They crash more than Vertibrid!"

Outside the train the sound of something in the air crashing could be heard.

Miharu blinked and said, "What was that?"

Junior then spoke, "it's either an airship, Vertibrid or an UFO. It's one of the three."

The train then stopped and the off board whistle sound and everyone got off at the last station.

The de-frost people looked around at the ground station.

Akihisa then spoke in Japanese so they could all understand him. "We reading to the beached Battle ship, that's river city, are next stop so my robobrain friend Brian can teach those of you who don't know English, English."

Soon enough they made it to it and Akihisa picked up a two-way radio on a poll and he spoke into it, "Marcus it's me, I got my defrost friends and sister lower the bridge!"

On the bridge of the ship The super mutant Marcus was using his strength to turn a large gear lowering a bridge.

Till it was down for them all to get on board.

As they got up there Akihisa and Marcus shock hands, "How are you and Brian doing?"

Marcus smiled, "Just fine my friend" Marcus then spotted Junior, "This Junior already, Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers."

Junior hide his face with his hat, "I'm not a baby anymore."

Later on Akihisa was in river city's lab with Brian as Brian looked over the crystal he found.

Brian looked at the readings, "Strange the crystal seems DNA, and is organic."

Akihsia looked to the Robobrain, "How can a rock be organic and living?"

Brian looked to Akihisa, "As we live in a world of post nuclear mutants, Big MT experiments and aliens. I would have to say either big MT, or aliens."

Brian's computer's then got an alert and he read the black and Green screen, "You and Yuuko aren't going to like this! Reports have come in from the Former USA Canada Boarder-line. Legion of Steel members have been attacking the river systems along it in an old Japanese Battle Ship trying to take them down. They heard reports but didn't believe it till their reason strike on Bear force one. Thank goodness the president wasn't onboard the Vertibrid they shot down."

At that Moment Akihisa heard growling and turned to see his wife standing in the door way growling in rage. "those bastards that made me a slave! Branded me as propriety leading to the massive burn scar on my back are back! Using shit from my homeland!"

She was Figuratively on fire as she growled, "WHEN IS THE GOT DAM STRIKE ON THOSE ASSWHOLES!? "

Brian fearfully continued reading the alert, "they are deploying Bear force one Vertibrid to the major base including this one to pick up to pick up solders for a strike, on them. But there's a liberty prime warning as well."

Akihisa picked up his weapons as he said, "If we don't kill the legion fast enough they turn on the giant robot with laser vision who throws Nukes around like footballs. Got it!"

Soon on the deck of the ship the Vertibrid landed and Akihisa and Yuuko were facing their son.

Akihisa put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, Me and your mother will come back to you from this, till then be good."

Junior adjust his hat as he said. "well do dad."

Yuuko then got down and hugged her son before kissing him on the head. "Look out for your aunts."

Yuuko and Akihisa then board the Vertibird with a lot of other solders and it took off.

Junior adjust his hat again as he headed down some stairs, "Mom and dad are going to kill slave owns while I have to play baby sister to a group of de-frost old worlders. And why? Because the NCR only allows people of 18 years of older to Join the army. And I'm just 17!"

He then heard Miharu walking up and said. "Yo! Junior!"

Junior waved as he looked to Miharu she had her hair down so it was shoulder length. "I heard about the war thing."

Junior shrugged as he said. "If dad can live through a nuclear strike, and mom can live through a year as a slave, they can win this fight I'm not worried. IF anything I wish I could join them on the battle field, but I'm a year too young to join the army."

Miharu blinked as she adjusted the strap of her Shotgun, she looked confused, "Your faith in your parents is amazing."

Junior, "I was going to pass the time by exploring the lower levels of this ship. They are flood or semi flood so they stay away from them, there might be something cool down there. Care to join?"

Miharu shrugged. "Why not. Better then crapping around with the others, learning English from a brain in robot."

Akira then walked up, "you two going someone. Junior and Aunty Akira come too? I mean I know how to speak English so don't have to learn it from Brian." She had a blush on her face as she said it. Yuuko wasn't here so she could do as she pleased, and she would.

Akihsia then hand her his homemade Laser pistol. 'sure you can take this."

They then head down some stairs till they came to a room that was Semi-flood. The water was up to their ankles and it was dark.

Akira hugged who she thought was junior, "I'm scared hug your aunt Junior!" she then cradled whoever it was' head to her chest.

Junior who was behind her then said, "That's not me!" Junior then pulled out a flash light and once he turned it on Akira saw she was holding Miharu's head into her chest. Miharu just had a smile on her face.

Miharu blushed and said. "this is a fun time!" Akira then stopped and said. "Aww Sorry!"

Miharu smiled and said, "don't worry about it." She then whispered, to Akira, "truth be told I was hoping to do the same thing to junior?"

Akira blinked in confusion, and whispered, "wait I thought you liked girls?"

Miharu then replied, "I do, but now thanks To Juniors good nature I also like boys. And he will be mine bitch! After all, with me it's not in breeding, or some channeling feelings for his now married off the marked father, on to his look alike son."

Akira clapped, "well played miss both ways."

Junior couldn't hear them and was trying to open a metal locker but he hands the flash light to Akira and said. "Aunt Akira can you hold this I need to hands for this!"

Akira took it and Junior was able to open the rusty Metal locker but felt a cut on his right palm. He then pulled out a stimpaks and inject himself making the cut heal. He then looked through the looker as he pulled out a smaller version of the laser pistol he gave Yuuji. "A bit damaged but I could fix it."

Junior load it into his bag, and also found blue prints for a dart gun, and a suit of Combat armor, which he hands to Miharu, "this armor looks too small for me and Aunt Akira, but it should fit you Miharu."

Miharu looked at her old school uniform it was dirty and damaged and she head up some stairs to a bath room she saw, "I'll go change into it and come right back."

When she came back in the combat armor Miharu adjusted to helmet as she said. "You think this armor would have had something for the arms. But nope."

Miharu adjust the helmet, as she spotted a locked door, and took aim with her shotgun and fired at the lock opening it, "and let's continue."

Junior just blinked, "It would have save me Mom and dad a lot of trouble of we had thought to pick a lock like that!"

As soon as Miharu was in the room she found a switch and flicked it making the lights come on.

Akira then turned off the flash light and put it in to the vault jumpsuits pocket. "the lights most have their own power."

They looked to be in an old Medical bay, as it looked like a doctor's office. They then began looking around then Miharu stepped on something looked down to see a skeleton in a lab coat in the water and she jumped in to Junior's arms and screamed!

Junior looked at her then to the dead body, "Well that's a normal yet always horrifying sight of the new world."

Akira then backed away as she saw a roll of duct tape and picked it up before left the room. She then pu the home mage laser pistol on an old table. She then tapped the flash light to the gun and turned on the light so she could hold both with one hand.

She then moved the gun around in the dark stair case and saw a large crap man and she screamed and fired on it. Her homemade laser pistol hit it, It fired a little slower than a normal gun, but a laser was a lot stronger ten a bullet and the she was able to Shot off one of its claws.

Miharu and Junior then walked in. Junior then pulled out his solar scorcher and fired on it blasting off its other claw.

Miharu then fired on it hitting it in the head and torso with buck shot making it fall over dead.

Akira was panting and had a hand over her heart as she walked up the stairs, "I'm out! I'm out you to go on ahead I'm going back with the Brian in a jar!"

Junior put his solar scorcher back in his holster as he drew his flaming blade and said, "Come on I bet if we kill enough of them we'll get a reword for feeding them."

Miharu nodded as they head down using Akihsia's flaming sword as a light Akira ran off with the flash light.

They next set of stairs that the Mirelurk came from were wet so they stayed close and used the rail, and it was darker so Junior couldn't see the blush on Miharu's face.

Once down the water was up to their knees and it looked like an armory. Junior stopped another laser pistol like the other one it was damaged but he put it in his page, he would use a work use bot their parts to make a working one.

Miharu then spotted a cosmic knife it was rusty but still sharp like all cosmic knifes she load it in to a pocket on her combat armor.

Junior then spot floating skeleton and he said. "Just lovely."

Junior then spotted another Mirelurk and quickly cut it in half with his flaming blade. Miharu like wised used the blade on her shotgun to spear a Mirelurk in the head killing it.

Junior smiled as he adjusted his hat, "you're getting good at that!"

Miharu smiled, "I had a great teacher."

Junior smiled as he found a work bench with a desk lamp that looked like it was battery powered he turned it on and smiled as the light lit up. He then put his blade away and pulled out both damaged Laser pistols.

And in moments he used their parts to have a one working one full load and he smiled as he put it in the empty holster that use to hold his home made one. "And perfect."

He then then drew his blade again and used it as a torch to check out a dark corner to see another door which was locked, He chose to take a page form Miharu and simple cut the door down and kicked the remains down.

He then checked out the room and saw a room filled with old world diving gear. He put a mini air tank in his bag as he said, "this is a lot of diving gear."

Miharu then walked in and spotted a metal diving spear and put it through the whole in her backpack to keep as a spare weapon. "and I bet Kouta could use this as a weapon, now we just need weapons for Aiko, Minami, Shouko, and hate to say it Hazuki."

Junior then looked to Miharu and said, "that's the first time I heard you call her something other than honey."

Miharu looked away blushing. "I guess I'm just over my silly crush."

Junior then put his blade away and found a bag, "Now let's load of some Mirelurk meat in this bag and head back."

Later on up on the higher meet level decks of the market place, Junior and Miharu were turning in the bag of Mirelurk meet to cook who made a living selling soup.

The male cook smiled, "this is enough for me to make my Sea food soup for a month." He then took the bag and hand the them each a bag of caps, "were you two go."

Junior put up the bag of Caps as he said. "Thanks!" the two then left.

Miharu looked to junior, "Now to go give this spear to Kouta. And I wonder how your parents are doing."

Meanwhile in the Vertibird.

Yuuko and akihsia where looking out the sides as they flow over the air to see a Japanese battle ship in a river sailing the Legion of Steel flag.

Akihisa held his rifle as he said. "War. War never changes."

The man flying it then spoke up, "were going to land a way off, as we need to stay out of the ships weapon range. Your job is to get on board and free any slaves, we have one hour after landing before the big wigs turn on Liberty prime. And it'll be another hour before he makes it. After he arrives you'll have a half hour before he'll be allowed to use nukes!"

Yuuko nodded as she said, "We got two and half hours to get the hell out before we get nuked by a giant robot!"

The Vertibird then land out of range of the ships weapons and the couple got off with more NCR troops.

As they marked through some Legion members.

Yuuko shot two Legion of Steel members in light armor in the head killing them, "This is for my year as a slave you asses!"

Akihsia smiled behind his mask as he fired his YCS/186 killing some power armored Legion members by shooting them through the eyes of their helmets. "Dam it Honey! Have I told you I love you recently?"

Yuuko smiled, "Yes but you could say it more!" She then stabbed a legion member in the back of the neck with the blade on the end of her guns killing him.

Meanwhile back at River city.

Akira was sitting down panting, "I am not ready for this world! I don't' know anything, I don't know what lurks around the corners who to trust! I need my big brother!"

Miharu and Junior then past by her, and Miharu said, "you need to let go of this brother complex Akira. It's creepy, and it got creepier now that he is the older brother."

Junior nodded, "yes if I didn't know better aunt Akira I would think you want to pork dad…. Gross! You do! Eeewww!" Junior then shivered as he thought of it, "that is the nastiest Creepiest thing ever! You should be ashamed of yourself Aunt Akira!"

Junior then shivered as he left with Miharu, to go check out the top deck. Miharu checked out the view of the capital wasteland so different, thanks to the trees that grew. "So how did this place get changed to forest Future machines."

Junior looked at her, "well we do have machines that can do that. There called G.E. but that wasn't involved here. It was a plant based mutant named Harold and his split personality Bob."

Junior then turned his Pip-boy to Harold radio channel, "Ok people this is Harold now I can see through all the trees that grew from me and Bob. So in news our chronical son the miracle Kid Akihisa Yoshii wife and Son have returned, with a lot of De-frost people who come from overseas."

Miharu was stunned and looked confused as Junior turned off the Pip-boy radio. "Yeah that effect made him such a great spy in the war against the Legion of steel. But he rambles on, sometimes so I prefer to listen to Three dog, but sadly I can pick up his channel here!"

Miharu rolled her eyes, "I saw working computers how is radio the only form of media you have?"

Junior then answered, "the computers are working on old basic systems as in only able to send and receive messages, Store notes, and run tests. Like a pip-boy."

Miharu then rolled her eyes, "so tell me. I'm curious about what child hood was like here?"

Junior shrugged, "Pretty boring. I grow up in a small town, that was just a few miles away from an NCR military base. The town was pretty calm and boring. The Worst thing that happened was your once and awhile day light person stoned out of their mind on Jet, or a drunk."

Miharu then asked a follow up, "what did you do for fun?"

Junior looked to her, "When I was six dad gave me a BB gun, I basically practice Trip shots all day, I got pretty good, To the point I'm banned form the yearly fairs shooting Gallery."

He then pulled out his solar scorcher and hit the recharge button and watched it went back to full power, "But before I got banned I run this baby. The Solar Scorcher. A super rare weapon. It's a laser pistol that runs on sun light. So it can be recharged so long as there is enough light, so you don't have to always look for ammo."

Junior then put it up and Miharu crossed her arms. "so After you got banned from a shooting gallery, which how good to you have to be for that to happen. What did you do."

Junior shrugged, "Just kept practice" He then pulled out the normal laser pistol and took aim at a flock of birds and he fired and with one shot three birds fell down dead.

As they were in a line when he fired it. Miharu watched wide eyed as they fell on the deck and he put up the blaster.

Miharu clapped, "nice shooting! No wonder you got banned from the shooting gallery!"

To be continued.


	8. End of the Legion! Meet Akihisa's mom!

Akihsia and Yuuko were currently on board the Legion of Steel battle ship base, in the storage room, there was empty cryo-tubes everywhere.

Akihisa reload one of his alien blasts and took aim as he fired blasting the heads off a few Legion members who rushed out in light armor holding swords. "well we can guess what happened to this people!"

Yuuko then spotted A legion member running out in enclave power armor she held out her gun took aim and fired right in the eye whole killing the person inside. "Yuuko Yeah what happened to me, and Really legion you think I don't know how to tell the difference between Bullet proof glass and normal glass?"

Yuuko then put up on of her guns and pulled out a pipe bomb and through it at a horde of legion solders in low armor killing them, "Now check the pip boy!"

Akihisa then opened a panel on his armor to check is pip's map, "Ok according to the map I scanned, Caesar's throne room is up the stairs to the right on the left and we have 45 minutes till Liberty prime nukes us!"

He then closed the panel holstered his blaster and pulled out his protonic inversion Axe as He and Yuuko rain up the stairs, He used his Axe to Axe the solders that rushed them to pieces.

Yuuko had run out of Ammo and was simple using her Bayonets to slash legion throats, "DIE SLAVE OWNING SCUM!"

Akihisa smiled behind his mask as they made it up the stairs, "Got dam woman I love you!"

Once upstairs Yuuko holstered her guns as Akihsia hand her his alien blaster.

Yuuko held it as she reloaded one of her guns with some ammo she took off one of the now dead legion members bodies, "you sure I got a lot of ammo from looting this assholes' Corpses"

Akihsia looked to her as he held is protonic Axe, "Yes! I need to do this alone." He then opened the panel to play a broad cast on pip-boy. "Come on out General Akihisa Yoshi, come face me alone. I Caesar have a slave with me, you show up with more than one person and I'll slit the bitches throat and trust me you don't want that to happen. After all you know her!"

Akihisa then closed it as he removed his helmet to give his wife a kiss, "Listen you watch from the shadows things go bad Use my alien blaster to snipe, I know you don't like energy weapons but it's stronger than any earthly weapon."

Akihisa then put his helmet on as Yuuko told him, "you just be careful!"

Akihisa then said, "when have I ever done that?" He then kicked the door open and walked in to the large throne room, it was clearly a former living quarters converted.

On the throne of Metal Sat Caesar. He was dressed in one sleeved leather Armor a crown on top his bold head, his green eyes filled with hate. On his shoulders was a cape, in his hand a bumper sword at his side was a chained up slave she was crying.

She looked like Akihisa's Sister, but with Akihisa's Ash brown hair she was crying and Akihisa looked at her and stepped back for a moment, and in Japanese said. "Kaa-san!"

The woman cried she heard the voice and new it anywhere even with it being muffled by his helmet, "Akihisa?"

This woman chained to the ground so she could stand in slave rags was Akako Yoshi Akihisa and Akira's mother.

Caesar then smiled as he held the sword blade to the woman's neck, "So You like my little surprise for you? I thought you would be happy to see your mother again. Now Do come out of that power armor I would hate to slit her throat with her seeing her baby boys face!"

With his Mother's life on the line Akihisa opened the Armor and stepped out leaving his weapons behind.

Then Akako saw her son and Cried, He stood there his arms up, hair grey scar over his eye, he showed no fear, the look in his eye showed he had seen worst, her baby boy had been made into a warrior by war.

Caesar then stood up still holding the blade to Akako's neck, "well now I do so hate to cut this mother child reunion short, But I do so hate you General!"

Akihisa then spoke, "All I did was live through the final stand. Your last leader was the one who ordered the Kill them all with Mini-Nuke order."

Caesar pointed his sword at Akihisa as he said, "He was my father, all are below the legion! All will bow before us! Now come closer!"

Caesar once more held the blade to Akako's neck. Akihisa then moved away from his power armor.

Caesar then charged at Akihisa who smiled. Akihisa then moved his head to the left as he said. "NOW!"

A laser shot then hit Caesar in the shoulder forcing him to drop his blade. At that moment Akihsia charged at Caesar and hit him in the face knocking him out.

He then ran back to his power armor and got back into it, he then ran over to his mother and used the industrial fist to cut her chains and he picked her up. Akako then fainted.

Yuuko then Ran in and put the alien blaster back into its holster built into Akihisa's armor, "Sorry Honey I was aiming for his head, but I never got the hand of dealing with energy weapon blowback messing up my aim."

Akihisa then said, "I'm just happy you didn't hit my mother!"

Liberty prime's voice then said. "Attention USA Force, you have one half hour before I nuke the Terrorist threat who dare strike on the grounds of America"

Yuuko then grabbed her husbands armored arm and said, "Come on now How long would it take get out of here?"

Akihisa ran beside his wife, "about 25 minutes."

Before long they ran out of the ship alongside other New California republic solders caring other freed slaves.

Once out of the ship they ran and Soon the giant robot Liberty Prime Grabbed a nuke from his backpack and throw it on the ground blowing up the area in Nuclear Fire.

Liberty Prime then walked away, "Mission complete returning to base!"

Akihisa held on to his mother as he watched the Nuclear cloud and the giant robot walk through it, "War, War never changes."

Akihisa looked around the Vertibird all crashed and shot down, so he laid his mother down and opened the panel on his armor to get to his pip-boy. "need Vertibird pick up!"

A few hours later.

Akihisa was in a hospital room on the NCR military base his power armor was in the corner and he was sitting in a chair next to the bed his mother laid in he then spoke in Japanese. "come on Mom Wake up, Please I missed you, and I have a Teenage grandson who would love to meet his grandma."

Like Magic Akako's eyes opened and she sat up, "I have a grandbaby!"

Akihsia was crying from his real eye his other one being Mechanical couldn't, but he pulled out a locket, and opened it, "yeah it's an old picture but it's the only one I have."

Akako cried as she looked at it in the picture which was faded and black and white, Akihisa was smiling as he held on to Yuuko, and in Yuuko's arms was a baby Junior who was smiling.

Meanwhile back at River city.

Junior ran up to Akira and said. "Aunt Akira! Dad found Grandma! She was a Legion Slave! But now she's Free in a hospital in the NCR base only about a day's walk from here!"

Akira jumped up, "MOM WAS A SLAVE!" she then grabbed hold of her homemade Laser gun and said, "I'm going to her!"

Junior then stopped her, "How you don't know how the wasteland works or all the creatures and evils that live in it!"

Akira then flicked her Nephew's head and said, "That's why I have you!"

Miharu then rushed growling, "you no touch him like that!" she had her evil like face she use to get if someone touched Minami. She also had an evil aura around her. She would not let akira be alone with Junior, she would not let Junior be taken advantage of by his own Aunt.

Junior then shrugged, "you both s peak English so there's no point in staying here to learn it so we can all go."

The three then turned to leave River city, and head out in the Capital waste.

Meanwhile back in the hospital.

Yuuko was talking with her mother in law in her hospital bed, while Akihisa was out on the base. They were talking in Japanese as they as Akako didn't know English.

Akako was clearly shocked after all to her it was only a week sense her son went missing now she was over a thousand years into the future, with her son fully grown married with a son. "so you're my son's wife? How did you two meet?"

Yuuko then said, "well like you I two got frozen as a cryo test dummy by Vault tech, and woke up to be forced into slavery, then in the war against the legion, your son and his Team came in raid. You see he was part of an anti-slavery unite that's job was to free slaves and take down slavers. I was being transport to be sold at market then he and his team came charging in brave and set me free."

Yuuko then turned around and lifted up her shirt to show some of the massive burn on her back, "I had the bran burned off my back shortly and joined his team. We hit it off pretty great. As we kind of knew each other before vault tech started flash freezing everyone."

Akako blinked in shock, "So my son was your knight in shining armor?" Yuuko nodded, "Ok now let me be more specific. When did you two officially become a couple?"

Yuuko then began to tell the story.

Flashback year 3601 Akihsia physical age 29 Yuuko Physical age 22

The two were running akihsia in an abandoned city, from a horde of Feral ghouls.

Akihisa was in some security gear, holding a Knife spear his alien blasters empty in their holsters, he was dressed in combat armor, at his sides.

Yuuko was in one sleeved Leather armor at her side were two normal revolvers that were like wise empty. In her hand was a machete

When a feral ghoul got to close, Akihsia turned and stabbed it in the head with the four cosmic knifes into its head making a four pointed star shape whole in its head as it fell over dead. "Of all the place to run out of ammo it had to be a city of feral ghouls!"

Yuuko then slashed the head off a feral ghoul that jumped out at her as she said, "and why are we away from our super mutant and Robobrain?"

Akihisa speared another Feral ghoul as he said, "the slavers split up into two groups, and as one group was heading close to the glowing sea they said they would take it as a place so radioactive it looks like a glowing green sea of nuclear death wouldn't be a smart place for two normal humans to go!"

They then rushed into an abandoned school and closed the door and moved everything they could in front of the door to keep it closed.

Akihsia saw them struggling to get in but couldn't. he then smiled, "Ok then that should do it. Now we just need to lay low till they forget we're here, then we can simple sneak out at knight. Trust me I've been in this kind of spot before."

Yuuko sat down in a hold chair and put her Machete up in its sheave which was strapped over her shoulder. "Really?" she crossed her arms.

Akihsia turned to her as "yes really?"

Yuuko then rolled her eyes, "in case you didn't notice we're the only things where who are not ferals here. I don't think someone or something else will come by to draw their Attention."

Akihisa then used his spear to slash an arm off a ghoul, and picked it up, "then we simple skin the arm to make a feral ghoul mask. They only last for one day but it works enough to fool them. But we will only do it if they don't leave by the morning."

Yuuko looked sick at the thought, "Ok then. How about we change the subject from wearing what is basically a zombie's skin."

Akihsia then got close to her as he said, "Ok then How about us! What are we? We go everywhere together, we are hardly apart, why is that and what does it make us?"

Yuuko blushed, "well it makes sense we would be close after all how many people from the old world are still around and human? And for what it makes us I think it makes us a couple."

With that Akihsia kissed her and Yuuko returned the kiss, and behind them the moans and groans of Feral ghouls could be heard by they didn't seem to mind."

End flash back.

Akako blinked she had seen ghouls as slaves too, and looked sick, "Did you have to wear the Zombie skin mask?"

Yuuko shivered at the memory, "yes but he was right it worked, they thought we were one of them and they left us alone, I still feel dirty!"

Akako looked sick and said, "If I had anything in my stomach I would throw up!"

Akihisa then walked in with a box as he spoke in Japanese, "I figured as much." He then opened the box to reveal kabobs. "so I went to the mess hall and picked up something."

Akako's stomach growled as she happily started eating them.

Meanwhile in the wasteland.

Junior, Miharu and Akira were walking through one of the Capital wastelands new forest when they were jumped by raiders.

The raider was in brown lead covered outfits, wearing wooden mask with leaves glued on to them. They were using Machetes as weapons.

Miharu blocked a Machete with her Shotgun's Bayonet and kicked him in the crotch making him stumble backwards Dropping his Machete, as he fell over.

Miharu used her bayonet to slash the forest Raider's throat she then picked up the Machete and let her shotgun hand on its strap as she used the Machete to sword fight another raider, "Fencing listens paid off!"

Akira then shot a Raider point blank in the head, and from what she did she fainted.

Junior was using his flaming blade to Block a Machete strike as he drew his laser pistol with his free hand and Shot the Raider in the head making it fall over dead, "It's kill or be killed Aunt Akira!"

Junior then impaled the last raider through the back with his sword before he put the blade away.

Miharu then looted a Machete sheave from a raider and put it over her other shoulder and put her new weapon up, "Right now I need more Ammo for my Shotgun!"

Junior was looting a Machete case and all from another dead raider as he searched one's side bag, "come on there has to be something here." He then found some caps, "there's a shop not to fair from here we can use this caps to reload."

Junior then looked to his aunt, "aunt please get up… I need you?" Akira then jumped up "YESS!"

She then tried to jump Junior but Junior ducked and hand her the Machete, "only said it to get you up, come on now." Akira then strapped the Machete to her hip so she had the blaster on one and the blade on the other.

They then continued down a forest path marked by a stone road, "I hate forest raiders as soon as Harold's growth covered the capital wasteland in trees they sprung up as it is so much easier to hide in a forest then it is to hide in sand. Using sneak attacks to kill people and loot their corpse."

The path then leaded them to what looked like a small down, with small shake like building covered in vines and moss. The two had a left side and a right side, each side had ten building.

Before it was a welcome sign. The sigh said, "Welcome" the place didn't even have a name.

But they saw a place that had shop painted in red on the roof and they walked in.

A man was behind the counter he was in a red jumpsuit, he had a large mustache that connected into his side burns as he said, "Welcome. I'm Tom, how may I help you travelers."

Miharu then pointed to her Shotgun and said, "Ammo!"

Tom then turned around and opened a drew marked Ammo, "let's see here now little lady! Yes, I do have some Shotgun shells." He then pulled out a small brown bag and opened it to show six shells, "but only six shells. How would you like to pay? Caps or trade?"

Junior held up his hands to tell the girls he had this, "that depends How much is it in caps."

Tom rubbed his mustache, "I haggler I see, the Cap price is 100 caps."

Junior crossed his arms, "For six shells? No more than ten Caps a shell, for 60!"

Tom crossed his arms, "80 and I'll throw in weapon repair kit!" He then pulled out the black repair kit and put it on the counter.

Junior then pulled out some duct tape, "60 Caps and Some duct tape."

Tom held out his hand and said, "Deal!" Junior then shock his hand as he paid the man and gave him the tape.

Junior then put the weapon repair kit in his bag, and hand Miharu the shells, and she quickly reloaded.

Akira then said, "Also you would happen to know how close we are to the NCR base, My mother's in its hospital."

Tom rubbed his mustache, "Why you're only a three hour walk down the path to the base's back door, and Sorry to hear that. Well good day and good luck with your travels."

They then head off down the path and soon came to the base were two NCR rangers guarding it they pointed their guns at them and Junior held up his hands and said, "guys relax I'm Akihsia Yoshi Junior son of the miracle kid. My parents and grandmother are inside."

They then put their weapons away and said, "sorry we don't' see many people coming in the bad way."

Junior then shrugged, "it's a lot faster to get here this way."

The guards then let them in.

Soon Akira ran in to her mother's Hospital room and said. "MOM!"

Akako then hugged her daughter happily, Then Junior walked in and Akako saw him.

Junior then walked to her and in Japanese said. "Grandmother?"

Akako then hugged junior happily, "I have a grandson!"

Akihisa lend against the wall and smiled.

Akihsia point of view.

War it never changes; it still has no rhyme or reason, other than humans wanting to be horrible one another.

But While you can't change human nature there are many rewards to have in live no matter how horrible. Not too long ago I had accepted I won't see my friends, and the only family I would have would be my wife and son.

But now here I am in a room with my mother and sister. My mother hugging her Grandson tearfully.

I then looked to my Yuuko who got close to me so I held her.

Point of view change to Yuuko's

I was in my husband's arms watching my mother in law hug my son. I thought this day wouldn't happen, just like I thought I would never see my twin again.

I guess my husband was right, It's a wild wild Wasteland, and you never known what will happen in it.

I then gave my husband a kiss. The legion the force I've had nightmares about for years, the reason I have such a horrible scar on my back, was finally gone.

And with it most of the slavery in the wasteland, Plus I don't have to worry about Junior anymore. He can handle himself in the wasteland after all he's faced unknown evil, man-made monsters =, the natural monster, and the evil of man.

My baby boy is all grown up, Me and Akihsia are so trying for another when we get home.

To be continued.

And this ends the first arc, now join us next time for a time skip, and the new arc.


	9. To japan!

Six months later.

Akihisa point of view.

I was in my bath room shaving with my straight razor when I looked outside, I could see Junior teaching Hazuki to shot using the Dart gun. My son had upgrade to advanced battle armor.

I then saw Miharu walked out in two sleeved leather armor to join them. I couldn't see them but Minami My mother, sister, Hideyoshi and Himeji were also staying with us.

Yuuji, Aiko and Kouta joined the NCR forces and were at a military base, Shouko tried to join but she was deemed too unstable mentally for duty, and she set up camp outside the base waiting for Yuuji.

I then finished shaving and washed my face when my mother came in holding my pip-boy. She had changed her outfit to a red old timey dress and she hand it to me saying, "some you got a message."

Point of view change to third.

Akihisa put on his pip-boy and read it, "Dear Akihisa a few months back your son asked me to find a way to japan, and I found one please meet me at big MT as soon as you are able. Signed Dr. Mobius."

Akihisa signed as he left the bathroom to see his wife walk in growling.

Yuuko growled, "I just sent to the doctor and I'm still not pregnant!"

Akihisa then held up his hands, "well hold off on it, Mobius found us away to japan."

Yuuko then though it up, "this could work in the land of our birth, we will make a baby there for sure YES!" Yuuko jumped for joy.

Akihsia rolled his eyes and went to get his power armor, "I'm a cyborg how am I the normal one in this relationship?"

Later on the group was heading out.

Akako was holding a Knife spear as a weapon she had taken it as a weapon as she was in the spear fighting team in highschool.

Hideyoshi shaking in his vault suit holding two pistols , "I hate the wasteland!"

Junior smiled, " Relax aunt Hideyoshi I'll protect you."

Hideyoshi then cried , "I'm your uncle!"

Hazuki had the dart gun, still dressed in the vault suit.

Himeji was like wise in the vault suit holding her axe, "Please no monsters please no monsters!"

Minami was holding a revolver altered to be a six shot refile, she was shivering in her vault suit, "Yes please no monsters please no monsters."

Akira just rolled her eyes, "Grow up.

They were heading to the base to meet Yuuji, Kouta and Aiko.

They then saw Shouko. She was in raider like clothing. Sandals connect to greaves that had spikes on them. She had leather armor strapped to her tights. She had a metal bikini bottom. She had a fur belt wrapped around her waist, covering her side and back, but leaving the front uncovered.

She had a metal bikini top with a right shoulder pad on it. She had gloves with metal plates strapped on to the back giving her wrist guards.

She had a pip revolver rifle hanging off her left shoulder, and two machetes at her side she waved happily, "Hi guys what's up?"

Miharu blinked and said, "getting Yuuji, Kouta, and Aiko, as we can go see a brain in a jar about getting to japan."

Shouko smiled, "then allow me to join you, we don't have to worry about Raiders I took care of them all."

Once they got to the base they saw Yuuji Kouta and Aiko standing outside of it.

Aiko was in combat armor, Kouta was in advanced power armor, Yuuji was in NCR ranger combat gear. All three had the Laser rifle with the, Beam splitter, optic focus, and scope mods on it.

Aiko waved as she put away her old hand held pip-boy, "good thing I found this old school noun wrist mounted Pip-boy or who knows when we would have gotten your message." She then put it into her gear bag and said, "No hit us with that funky teleporter gun Akihisa!"

Akihsia then pulled out the transportulponder, and shot everyone including himself with it and they were in the forbidden zone of Big MT.

Dr. Mobius then showed up, his securitron body was missing the right arm as he said, "Nice of you to all come by in such a timely fashion."

Junior then spoke up, "what happened to your arm?"

, "If I had eyes I would roll them, but if you must know, I got a little too high, around something explosive."

Everyone who wasn't Akihisa, Junior of Yuuko blinked in confusion. Junior then said, "I asked him how, he said he injects it directly into his brain."

Akako was about to say something but her son covered her mouth and said, "ok Doctor what's this way to japan you have?"

Dr. Mobius then pulled a sheet off of a portal like machine, "Behold the Big MT Proto type Transportalponder gate. A bulkier limited version of the Transportalponder. You pick a location step through and you there. The plan before the war was for our counterpart in japan to make one also so we could send someone through, they go on a victory march to the Japan Big MT, then returned home proving it worked. But the great war happened so it never got turned on. Tell now."

Dr. Mobius then flipped the switch and the portal machine turned on showing an image of a flood swampy version ruin version of a Japanese city, "you can just you the gun version of this thing to return here, and if you lose that, the other gate is in Big MT japan, located in Japanese vault 10 which is located in the mountains."

Junior then ran through making everyone else follow him.

Once there they saw the place. The building were in ruin, the place flooded, a large lake that was in the middle of the street looked like it had sea creatures in it. The place looked swampy.

Yuuko looked at everything, "the bombs most have made a creator and damaged the sea walls making the creator fill up with water, and with nothing to stop flooding the place most have flooded a lot. Making it a kind of swamp."

Miharu lift her foot out of the water, "put to my ankles in water, and I'm wearing leather! This isn't going to be good!" She heard Aiko agreeing then she saw one of the semi flood ruined building and hide behind Junior her boyfriend, "My dad's coffee shop!"

Everyone looked at it.

Akihisa then said, "So then we're home, in more ways than one."

Yuuko heard about what Miharu's father did to her and pulled out some explosive, and said, "Miharu I think it's time we give, you some closure."

Yuuko then put some explosives on the Shop, and hand the detonator to Miharu, "girl blow it when you are ready. After all this is the closest you'll probably come to telling your dad off."

Miharu smiled as she hit the red button and watched her dad's shop explode, finally vanishing from the landscape.

Miharu smiled and hugged Junior, "that felt so good!"

Akihsia then pulled out the Transportalponder and tried to use it to return, "Ok let's go tell Mobius his machine works." But when he tried to use it on Junior it didn't' work. "what the hell?"

Yuuko sighed, "great the thing most be out of range, so we'll need to find Japanese Vault ten to get home now! Got dam it!"

Shouko flipped her hair, "what's an adventure in the wasteland? Beside we are the first humans to travel to another continent in over a thousand years. We should explore."

Himeji then spoke up, "I remember the school having a vault location and sign up list after akihsia was gone, we should check to see if the map is still there then finding ten will be no problem."

Akihisa looked at them and said, "sounds do to me. Come on let's get a move on, to the old school, if it still stands."

Yuuji then nodded as he said, "Sir yes sir!" Yuuji was a man of the military he would follow Akihsia's orders as he was highest ranking NCR solider here."

They then head off to the school, to see a ghoul standing guard before the building.

The ghoul had part of his head slashed off, he only had one eye, no nose, was missing it's left arm, it's right hand was missing two fingers. On its' ribs could be seen. He only had grey ripped shorts held up by a robe on.

The skin on his left knee was missing and his right leg was just a tapped on piece of wood. It looked so weak almost like if the wind blow hard enough it would kill the thing.

It hobbled to where it could see, despite being so beat up and looking like a feral it saw Junior and spoke. "Akihisa?"

Everyone gasped and Akihsia removed his helmet and spoke in Japanese, "My son isn't me."

The ghoul looked at Akihisa, "the ultimate idiot returns to school, at long last, sorry but you're over a thousand years late Mr. Yoshi."

Akihsia blinked and asked, "ironman?"

The ghoul nodded, "Yes so good to see some old face, But how?"

After explaining Ironman spoke. "Well I'm sorry the map is gone, but there's a vault under the school I've been guarding with a terminal that holds a vault tech japan vault location map you could download to your pip-boys. The vault is empty as it was meant for emergency shelter for students but no one made it inside before the bomb dropped."

Kouta then asked," if now one is in it then why have you been protecting it? And how? You don't look to be in the best shape anymore Sense."

Ironman then spoke again, "the vault is load with medical gear, food, clean water and guns! I protect it as I don't want raiders slavers, or pirates to get a hold of all that. When it should be used to help others. And how I normally just scream that scares them off."

Akako bowed, "I'm Akako Akihisa's mother nice to finally meet one of my children's teachers even if it is a bit late in the game for it."

Iron man then held out his hand, "Now before you head for the vault to download the map data and stock up on surplices. I have a favor to ask."

Yuuji then said, "Name it sense!"

Ironman, then spoke, 'I've been a ghoul sense the day the bomb dropped, for over a thousand years I stood, here watching guarding and only now do I feel myself slipping, my memories fading, my mind turning animalistic, the last bit of my strength my iron will, the only thing keeping me sane. I wish to die as a man, not a mindless feral monster, So I ask you my students to put an extremely old man out of his misery and end my life here were you stand."

Everyone then gasped.

Minami was stunned, "you, You want us to kill you!?"

Ironman nodded.

Akihsia ten drew his alien pistol point it to Ironman's head, "I'll honor your last request as a human Ironman. But despite all the hell you put us through I want you to know, without your teaching and tough love for your students I don't think any of us would have made it in the wasteland. So I get no joy from this. Thank you sense, and goodbye."

Akihsia then pulled the trigger blasting Ironman's head off.

As the body feel over dead they all looked down taking a moment of silence for the man before them.

Akihisa then said, "on our way out we will bury him. Rest in peace Sense."

They all then head down following carved into the wall arrows to the vault.

When they came to the vault door at the button of the school it was marked with "VTJ vault one" The door was much smaller than a normal one hinting this one was much smaller.

Aiko moved her handheld pip-boy over the door and the pip-boy lit up green as the door opened.

Akihsia then said, "You guys handle stocking up on surplice I'm going to the main terminal to download the map.

They then split up.

But soon as Akihsia plugged his pip-boy into the terminal it began to download the map, but a message came over a speaker.

The speaker said, "How has entered vault one! Vault ten calling one!"

Akihisa hit the talk button as he said, "General Akihsia Yoshi of the NCR force. Brought here by the USA big MT portal machine. With team. We are heading your way for the return home."

The man's voice then said, " Wait… Akihsia Son! It's me Doctor Akima Yoshi your dad!"

Junior then walked in and his eyes light up, "Grandpa!?

Akima's voice then said, " Wait I have a groundson! Akihisa please respond, It's me. Vault Ten is a timed release cryo-vault. Were when one scientist die they defrost another. It's me please Let me hear my son's voice again!"

Akihsia then hit the talk button again. "Prove who you are, tell me something only my dad would know!"

Akima then said, "When you were 14 you found my dirty magazine collection and we agreed never to speak about it again!"

Akako's voice could be heard saying, "what dirty magazine collection?"

Akima's voice sound scared, "Honey your alive!"

Akako then hit the talk button, "yes so is your daughter when we get to vault Ten we are talking about this!"

Junior's eyes were bright in one year he went from never seeing his parents' home land and having no aunts or grandparents, to having two aunts being in japan, having a girlfriend, and finally now he had both his grandmother and grandfather.

Akihsia's pip-boy went on signally it had finished as he said, "Ok we got it, the map shows all ten vaults in japan were made in a straight line up the mountain. In numeric order. Well that's a simple lay out."

Junior then said, "then we just have to count to ten to find it and see grandpa come one!"

Soon the gang left the vault to see it was dark so they would camp in the school tonight.

Outside Akihsia was using a shovel he found to finish burying ironman his grave marked with a stone that had "ironman" carved into it by his industrial fist.

Yuuko then hugged him from behind and said, "we're back at the school, hard to believe it. It feels like an eternity sense we been here."

Akihsia then said, "and it feels like just yesterday it was our only worry."

Meanwhile in a mountain vault.

A man who looked like an older version of Akihisa both his eyes were robotic showing he went blind and need replacement eyes, his hair was grey, he had a grey beard. He had on a red vault suit with black along the zipper and neck. Over it was a lab coat.

He was smiling, "My family is alive. This is the greatest day of my life. I can't wait to see them, and to meet this grandson of mine."

Another doctor then walked in "What's up doctor Yoshi."

Akima then hit replay to replay the conversation, "My family made it! They are alive and well, and I'm a grandfather."

The doctor then handed him a cigar and said, "congelation then."

Back at the school.

Miharu and Junior were on the moss covered roof Talking, "I can't believe I'm back."

Junior then hugged her as he said, "I'm happy to be where in my parent's home land."

The most unlikely couple of the wasteland then kissed in the light of the full moon.

But they were being watched.

Watching from the stair way was Hazuki and Minami.

Minami was crying as she whipped her eyes, "So romantic! Why couldn't it be me?"

Hazuki smiled, "big sister you should be happy for Baka-oni-san junior."

To be continued.

Jboy44. "ok everyone welcomes to the new arc, set up like a DLC you can't leave the new location till you finish its story. And this is now one of the few fallout stories that takes place outside of the Unite states."

Join us next time for the start of the journey to Vault tech Japan vault ten!


	10. Up the mountain

In one of Japan's now ruined cities Our group was fighting a horde of Fire gecko's.

Hideyoshi was shaking as he fired off his pistols to try and hit a fire gecko that was a few inches away and he missed ever shot.

Hideyoshi then turned and ran as the Gecko let lose its fire breath, "I HATE THE WASTELAND!"

Junior then took aim with his solar scorcher and in one shot blast the things head off as he said, "Stay away from my aunt!"

Hideyoshi was now covered in gecko blood and said, "I'm your uncle!"

Hazuki took aim with her dark gun and her dart hit a gecko right in the eye making the gecko fall over and scream.

Minami then held out her pistol turned into a rifle and shot the downed gecko in the heart, "never thought I would be fighting flightless dragons."

Yuji to aim with his laser rifle and blast off a gecko's head, "they are mutated Gecko's that have grown larger than a man bipedal and have hands, That breath fire!"

Shouko used her machete to slash up two Geckos as she said, "they are fire breathing lizards how do they not fit the bill of a dragon?"

Akihisa then used his protonic inversion Axe to cut off the alpha of the gecko's head off as he said. "To night we dine on Gecko kebabs!"

Akako jammed her spear into a gecko's eye sending it into the animal's brain making it drop dead.

Junior then saw them run so he check his pip-boy and looked at it, "Ok now according to the map vault tech Japan vault three should be close."

Miharu then whistled to get there focus as she stood in the remains of a building, it only had three walls, making it clear the vault three door built into the wall. "Found it!"

Akihisa then check his own Pip-boy, "Ok now according to the logs I download from the first vault, three still has people living in it, So Let's move on. now we head south for a bit."

They group then left only to come upon a large group of feral ghouls.

Himeji screamed as she axed on in the head, "NO NO! I HATE FERAL GHOULS THEY ARE SO GROSS AND CORPSEY!"

Akira stabbed one in the head with her machete as she pulled out her home made laser blaster and shot another on. "and I thought the USA was in bad shape!"

Yuuko looked to her sister in law as she shot some Feral ghouls in the head, "It's the NCR!"

Aiko then fired on some feral ghouls, thanks to the beam splitter the weapon fired two beams one went through the head of one feral, and another went through the should of another, "I just hit two with one shot!"

The one that was shot in the head dropped dead, while the right arm of the other was blasted off.

Kouta then pulled out a throwing knife and throw it into the one armed feral ghoul's head killing it, "and I just killed a monster with a throwing knife."

Hideyoshi was running he ran out of ammo and a feral glowing ghoul was chasing him with hearts in his eyes, "HELP!"

Miharu then took aim and shot the glowing one, the buck shot going all into its body slowing it down but not killing it.

Now that he had time Hideyoshi reload one of his pistols and Shot the Glowing one in the face. Hideyoshi then quickly pulled out a bag of radaway and drank it all in seconds, "This will haunt me for a very long time!"

Junior pat Hideyoshi's back, "It's ok Aunt Hideyoshi it didn't touch you, you're ok!"

Hideyoshi then cried, "I'm your uncle got dam it!"

Soon they moved on leaving ruined buildings for what was once forest, but as sense turned into a wet land swamp.

The water was up to their Ankles.

Minami looked around, "Wait didn't we stay at some place in this forest for that camp thing?"

Kouta shrugged, "Who the hell can remember that far back."

Hazuki then started jumping up and as she points to a small metal building built into the ground with what looked like a half opened vault door, "Baka- oni-san I found it! I found four!" The way in was hidden by the trees, it's rust making it hard to spot.

Akihisa smiled as he fully opened the door then rubbed the little girl's head, "Nicely done Hazuki! You are going to be a great vault hunter." With the door open the stairs that lead down to the vault were now revealed.

They then walked in as Aiko check her old hand held model pip-boy as she said, "the files said this one was made to hold people who willingly signed up to be frozen in proto cryo tubes, only one person signed up."

Yuji crossed his arms, "yes because they froze all those other people like us without telling us what we were in for."

Akira turned on the flash light look around the place, "Vault tech were assholes we get it!"

Once down they found this vault only had one large room. In the corner was ten cryo-tubes, only one was on and had someone in it.

In the other corner was a terminal, which had a damaged screen.

Junior then pulled a wire from his pip-boy and plugged it into the terminal, his pip-boy's screen morphed to what the terminal's broken monitor was trying to show, "ok now vault tech planned for everyone in here to be woken up in five more years, and left to there on device nothing here, nothing to help them."

Miharu crossed her arms, "biggest dick move they have ever made!"

Akihsia then opened the tube and said, "Let's fix that and at least get this guy to the next vault!

When the tube was open a man named Kubo was revealed. he was dressed in a red and black vault suit with the vault suit. He opened his eyes and saw Akihisa in power armor and he dropped to his knees and started begging after all waking up to scary other worldly looking being in armor he could only think it meant one thing, "Please be gentle with the probing mr. alien invader!"

Akihsia jumped back and removed his helmet and asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Kubo know his face anywhere it was damaged and filled with age but he knew it, HE cried and hugged his leg, "Akihisa you are back!"

Akihisa then tried to shake him off but couldn't. "I could use a hand here!"

Yuuko then point her gun's knife tips at Kubo and said, "Kubo my dear former classmate, you have five seconds to get off my husband before I remove what makes you a man!"

Kubo then jumped up with his hands in the air, he was crying, "I wake up into the future, see Akihisa and now he is off limits, this future is worst then the past without him I want to escape."

Junior unplugged his pip-boy from the terminal and said, "Oh he's like uncles Marcus and Brian."

Kubo looked to junior and blinked, "And you are?"

Akihsia and Yuuko then point their weapons at him, "our son!"

Miharu then grabbed junior and said, "My boyfriend!"

Kubo was crying "Now even his son is off limits, why most fate be so cruel!"

Yuji then turned to leave, "come on let's get to the next fault!

As they left the wetland swamp gave way to a desert trail leading up an mountain.

Akihsia check his pip-boy's map, "Ok now the last five vaults are up the mountain with ten being at the top. Vault five is half way between us and the mountain." He then looked to the sky it was getting dark, "But I think we best set up camp for the night."

Not soon after Junior was over a fire spinning a wooden spear that was covered in Gecko meat as he said, "think it's ready yet?"

Hideyoshi then came from behind a bush and said, "I don't think you can burn the meat of an animal that breaths fire and also, Got dam it radaway!"

Akihsia then said, "I think it's done." He and Yuuji then removed their helmets so they could eat.

As they heat Akako smiled as she said, "Why most Gecko kebab's taste so good."

Junior took a bite of his kebab as he said, "I still like radcoach better."

Miharu rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment, "Only you Junior, only you."

Kubo was crying, "Why couldn't it be me!"

Himeji Akira and Minami then said "Agreed!"

The sun soon came up and the journey continued.

They soon came to a gap in the path. The Gap as large creator filled with giant ants.

On the other side a wooden draw bridge was held up by what looked like horses. There bur was gone revealing orange skin, they had two heads, their tails looked lizard like, but they held it up by ropes being attacked to them.

Then a man in samurai armor made from scrap metal showed up on the other side, he had two machetes at his side. The number five was painted on his chest plate. His helmet hid his face. "I am Shogun of Vault five if you wish to cross out sider you most pay for your travels!"

Aiko then check her pip boy, "check it out Vault five was given nothing but samurai area weapons and only tapes were on samurai history, done in hopes of them developing a samurai culture. Guess it worked."

Akihsia then spoke up, "What do you take as payment?"

The samurai crossed his arms said, "metal, food, medicine, weapons and ammo."

Akihisa then removed his helmet and said, "thanks to a stop at an abandoned vault we are load with weapons, food, ammo and weapons, but only guns."

The Samurai moved over a basket, "we take two offerings person, you have 14 people in your group so that's 28 item. We would like seven weapons, seven packs of ammo, seven food packs, and seven stimpaks."

Akihsia smiled, "Deal!"

The samurai then looked to the mutant horse, "Lower the bridge." The horse then backed up making the ropes that held the bridge up when it was tense to slack up lowering the bridge for them to cross.

Akihisa's group then handed the leader of vault five the things as payment.

The samurai then said, "a pleasure doing business with you."

Akihsia group then continued up the mountain where they came to a blast open whole in the mountain were a vault door with the number six on it was seen fallen in.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "well this vault was clearly raided." It then began to rain so they all went into the empty vault to get out of the rain.

Junior removed his battle armor helmet as he pulled out a flash light from his bag, to look around, they spot a still sealed door, "check it out an unraided"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "so then they could be more we should split up!"

Yuuko then grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him off saying, "I call my husband!"

Junior then looked green he knew his parents so he knew why his mom pulled his dad off, "Bad mental image!"

The group then split up, With Kubo staying with Junior and Miharu.

Junior then pulled out his Shishkebab and used it to cut the locked door he saw off its hinges making it fall down, "So your crush on my dad is so strong Kubo you had to become me and Miharu's third wheel."

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "I'm not going to respond to that."

Junior and Miharu then rolled their eyes. Junior then hand Kubo his normal laser pistol and said, "here you'll need a weapon."

They then head down and saw large Dog sized naked mole rats waiting for them.

Kubo screamed and fired on them, hitting ever last one of them with his shots till he was out of ammo.

A mole rat tried to jump him and bit his neck, only for Miharu to pull out a machete and spear it in the head. As the Mole rat fell down dead Miharu hand Kubo the Machete, "here! Back of melee weapon!"

Miharu then used the blade on the end of her gun to slash the back of a mole rat's neck.

Junior was slashing them with his flaming blade as he said, "I HATE RATS!" once the mole rats were dead Junior hand Kubo so more ammo for his weapon.

Kubo then tried to return the Machete but Miharu pointed to the blade on her gun, "I got it covered keep it!"

With the rats dead the moved on into the room and came to a lab, filled with Radaway.

Junior sheaved his blade and started filling his bag with radaway, "Check it out an automate Radaway factory, this thing makes radaway when, ever the amount of Radaway gets too low. No humans need."

Miharu then looked around, "So it's a place we can always get radaway?"

Junior nodded as he smiled, "an amazing fined!"

Kubo just blinked along being confused.

Miharu then saw an unlocked door and opened it revealing a stimpaks factory, in seconds she was filling her bag with Stimpaks, "yes."

Junior checked it out, "it's the same thing as the last room but with stimpaks. Two amazing Finds in one day."

Kubo was still lost and just looked around to see a back pack which he put on and started loading it with this Stimpaks and radaway, from how they sound it, they seemed to be important things.

Junior then spotted a terminal and plugged his pip-boy into it, and download the vault map. "and now we have a map, and the barracks aren't too far off. I'll message my dad and Aiko to let them know" He then sent a message.

Miharu crossed her arms, she could still hear the rain, they would be staying the night in the Vault.

Later on they all when they were in the vault bed rooms.

Akihisa was laying on the bed with his armor off holding Yuuko who was already asleep. He held his wife tight and kissed her head.

Akihsia looked at her for a moment before he held her tightly and closed his eyes to get some sleep, as he muttered, "Got dam it I love you Yuuko."

Meanwhile in the halls Miharu and Junior where sneaking out of their rooms.

The couple then ran to each other and kissed.

Miharu broke the kiss and hugged him as Junior held on to her tightly, "We haven't had much time to ourselves sense this quest started."

Junior held on to her, "Yeah I know. I love you."

Miharu smiled and blushed, "I love you too." They then kissed again.

Junior then held on to her but Miharu pulled him along, "Come on now, the overseer's room is too far from here!"

Miharu then pulled her blushing boyfriend along.

Unknown to them Hideyoshi had stuck his head out and watched it, he was red, " Bad mental images!"

Meanwhile in vault ten.

Professor Akima Yoshi was looking on his screen, some of his labs new eyebots haven't captured video of his family and friends journey, he looked at one image the most, the image of Junior his grandson.

The man with two robotic eyes smiled, " at least now I have a picture of my grandchild. That should last till they make it up to the top of the mountain."

Point of view change to Akima Yoshi's

Sense I woke up from my tube and had my mostly blind eyes replaced with this robotic one completely restoring my ability to see I've been looking at the old pictures I had. The one personal idem I was allowed to bring to the vault.

Before I was completely blind in the right one eye, and was color blind and missing 25% vision in the left one. This robotic one allowed me to see in such greater detail, some many things I couldn't see about my family I could now see.

How truly lovely my wife ways, how much my children took after the both of us, it made me feel sad, I could now completely see my family and I thought they were gone and all I had left were pictures to remind me of the family I lost thanks to war.

But now they are alive here on their way to see me. I'll finally truly see my family for the first time in my life. For a while I was scared they won't' accept a cyborg, but after seeing this new images of my son, those fears died.

My son like me was a cyborg, we both had robotic eyes, well he only had one, but it doesn't matter. If they accept my son as a cyborg they would accept me.

Most of all I can't wait to meet my grandson face to face.

End point of view.


	11. Arrivl at Japanese Vault Ten!

Up the mountain.

Junior pulled out a normal pistol he had in place of his second laser pistol and fired on some giant fire ants that were only half as big as the normal kind. "Why are this bugs so small?"

Aiko then took aim and shot one's head off and said, "Oh I've been checking the background levels of radiation on my old Pip-boy all the way up the higher we get the lower the levels become."

Yuuko then load one of his pistols with explosive ammo and fired on a giant ant making its head blow up. "then the top of the mountain might be a radiation free zone!"

Miharu then took aim with her shot gun and fired on a giant ant. "first unlimited Stimpaks and radaway now a possible radiation free zone. Japan you are miracle place in the worlds end!"

Hideyoshi was running from a fire aunt that was breathing fire and chasing him, the ant had hearts in its' eyes. "HELP!"

Akihsia then swung his protonic Axe slashing the aunt in half from behind. "Step off my sister in law!"

Hideyoshi then began to cry, "I'm your brother in law!"

Yuuko then smiles as she finished off the last aunt by throwing an explosive into its mouth making it blow up.

They then continued up the mountain as Akihisa checked his pip-boy, "According to the data. Japanese vaults seven and eight are hooked together by a monorail track. Vault seven lacks wood purifying systems but has double food making systems. Vault eight has double water purifying but no food making systems. Vault tech want to see if the two vaults would trade to live or start a war over what they need."

Yuuji then spoke up, "so basically the idea was for the two vaults to unite to allow the dwellers to live, they just want to see if they would do it peacefully or through war."

Akihisa nodded as they came to a gate that had a man standing guard in a box.

The man was in a Japanese red and black vault suit. He had armor over it that was made from scrap metal made to look like samurai armor. He had a sword over his right shoulder.

The sword's blade looked to be part of a Vertibrid's copter blades broken off and wielded to a handle then sharpened to make a sword. At his side were two homemade laser guns.

The vault six guard then said, "What brings you this fair up the mountain?"

Akihisa then said, "visiting my father up in Vault ten."

The guard then opened the gate to reveal a feudal Japanese style village built around the vault gate. There was also a massive gap in the mountain patch behind the village, a gap too large to clime or cross." Now welcome to vault seven village. But sadly thanks to a little fight seven and eight had the only way to get farther up the mountain is through the vaults monorail track. Which the last train of the day has left so looks like your spending the night enjoy."

Shouko then looked at the man and asked, "Why are you all not living in the vault?"

The man then said, "you see now right now seven and eight are now so peaceful of neighbors we view our selves as one big vault. But it wasn't always like that. Shortly after the great war the vaults got into a fight over resources. We used most of both vaults weapon systems making that large gap which only leaves the monorail track as the only thing that can cross it. A side effect of this most of both vaults living quarters were destroyed forcing all but the leaders our feudal lords to move out and build around them."

Kouta then spoke up, "and here I thought just for a moment people had settled things without war."

As the gang walked n Yuuko grabbed Akihisa's arm and point to an Onsen sign. "Honey look an Onsen!"

Akihisa then looked to Yuuko and said, "what is it with you and water dear?"

Yuuko point to her neck which had three small lines on each side, "well when you have a mutation that's lets you breath underwater, you kind of grow to like it dear."

Akihisa then said, "Right I sometimes forget about that.

Everyone but Junior and Akihisa blinked confusion and said, "Wait you're not about to speed past that like you didn't just say that."

Hideyoshi's eyes were as big as diner plates, "My sister is a mermaid!?"

Miharu then looked to junior's neck to see the same three lines, "you weren't kidding."

Junior then winked at his girlfriend, "A man doesn't lie about having a superpower my love"

Yuuko crossed her arms. "what it's a common mutation. Very common in the commonwealth." No one knew who to respond to that so they just moved on.

Yuuko pulled her husband along to the Onsen as she said. "Come along my samurai."

Shouko then pulled Yuji along, "come a long Yuuji we most trade what we got from the Vault Ironman protected for rooms for the night"

Yuuji then screamed as he was pulled off by Shouko.

At that moment Junior and Miharu walked off to check things out.

Junior smiled as he looked at the buildings made in the feudal building style he heard about it from his parents but to see it was amazing."

Miharu smiled, "Yeah." She then noticed a 16-year-old girl in a red kimono with her black hair tied into a bun, was sitting outside on the ground a sad look on her pale face as she slowly fanned herself with a folding fan. "you ok miss?"

The girl then said, "No Some mole rats dug in to my family's basement and we can't go home tell someone kills them, and it's so dark in the basement we can't fight them."

Junior then pulled out two bottles of Nuka-cola Quartz, "these two bottles of night vision potion says otherwise, you lead the way me and my Miharu will handle this."

The young girl smiled and them to her house, were Miharu and Junior drank the Nuka cola Quartz making their eyes glow blue as the night vision side effect kicked in the two ran into the basement to see a pack of ten cat sized mole rats standing around a sleeping one that was three times bigger than the rest.

Miharu fired her Shotgun the Buck shot injuring six of them as she said, "think the sleeping one is the big mama?"

Junior pulled out his pistol and Solar scorcher and fired at the six injured ones, before he turned around and Shot one that jumped him point blank in the mouth, "Yes! And that makes Seven down!"

Junior then ran out of bullets for his pistol as he said. "I hate noun energy pistols!" He then put it up and used the last shot on his solar scorcher to Shot one in the head making its' head explode, "Eight."

Miharu didn't have time to reload her shotgun when one jumped her forcing her to use the blade on the end of it to slash its throat killing it, "Nine!"

Miharu then drew her machete and throw it at the last mole rat impaling it! "And Ten!"

At that moment the Queen woke up and roared, forcing Junior and Miharu to reload their guns.

Miharu Shot the Queen with some Buck shot injuring it's front legs badly, and removing one of it's eyes, "How about you use that flaming sword of yours?"

Junior held the pistol as he said, "We're in someone's home I'm not setting someone's house on fire by mistake!"

The queen then jumped at Junior forcing the boy to jump back.

To junior time slowed down as he fired on the Things back legs and tail. As soon as he was out of bullets time went back to normal for him as the Mole rat queen laid on the ground growling its limbs to broken to allow it to move.

Miharu smiled as she reloaded her shotgun and shot it point blank in the Rat's face. "Goodnight bitch!" The Queen then fell over dead and Miharu smiled as she retrieved her machete, "and Another one of our dates that ends with us in a room filled with dead monsters."

Junior smiled as he and Miharu head up, "So?"

Miharu crossed her arms, "I'm not complaining, but still ever give any thought to life post monster killing?"

Junior smiled as he said, "yes and your always in it so I don't worry." Miharu then blushed as they went back upstairs to see the girl.

The girl smiled as she bowed and hand them a box, "thank you. My father works with the monorail, this is a box of passenger Tickets between allowing my family to go home and giving us all that mole rat meat it's the least I can give you."

Junior smiled and took it, "Well that will save us a step for tomorrow."

Meanwhile in an Onsen made for two.

Yuuko was in it snuggling into her husband's chest, "as much as I love the NCR, I've missed some good old fashion Japanese culture, mostly the parts that help one relax."

Akihsia held her close and kissed her head. "yeah and tomorrow we're continuing this journey from vault eight, we're almost to ten. Almost to my dad."

Yuuko turned around to face her husband as she said. "Now as much as I want to meet my father in law, I remember us talking about trying for a second baby in our homeland? And there's no time like the present."

Yuuko then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him as Akihsia held her closer.

The next day.

The group had made it off the monorail and were leaving the village set up around vault eight.

Akira looked around the path had become a forest with normal plants and animals, well mostly normal the animals looked to be a little larger, then they should. "Amazing there is hardly any mutations around here."

Junior then checked his pip-boy and his jaw dropped, "the background radiation level is zero! I didn't even know that was possible!"

Akako smiled as she said, "Then I'll be meeting my husband again for the first time in over a thousand years today as we won't have mutation attack delays."

Kubo then notice a metal door built in to the mountain wall it was covered in vines and plants but the number nine written in kanji could still be seen. "Ok that's vault nine already right?"

Akihsia nodded as he checked the map on his pip-boy and he point to the left fork in the road, "then to the right leads straight to the front door of Big MT Japan slash vault Ten. Straight to my dad."

Junior then sighed for everyone to follow, "then come on let's not keep grandpa waiting."

Meanwhile in Vault Ten.

Akima smiled as he looked at the screen.

Point of view change to Akima.

I looked at the screen they were already at vault nine they would be here in two hours. My family is coming.

I'll be able to hold my wife again. Speak to my son and, See my daughter for the first time in over a thousand years

Plus, I'll be meeting my daughter in law, and grandson.

I went from being depressed in this vault thinking I was the only one of my family to live. To Knowing they were alive. To being a grandfather about to meet his grandson.

I smiled so brightly. I then picked up a shiny laser blaster one myself. It looked like the alien blaster my son used. Which made sense as this weapon was reversed engineered from alien tech.

I smiled as I put it in to my lab coat's inner pocket, it may only be ninety percent as strong as a real one but it's still powerful, my grandson Seems to like weapons from what I've gathered. So This will be the perfect Sorry I missed so many of your birthday's present for him.

I put a smile on my face and left the control room. I was going to wait outside for them. I want to be the first thing they saw when they reached the top.

Point of view change to third.

Two hours later Akihsia's group got to the top to see Akima.

Akihsia looked at his father and smiled, "Dad.' Akira teared up and said. "Daddy."

Akima then ran over and hugged his children, he was soon hugged by Akako his wife.

Yuuko then held out her hand to Akima, "Nice to meet you my father in law."

Akima smile and shock it, "thanks."

Akima then saw Junior, "nice to meet you Junior, I'm your grandpa, and I know I missed a lot of your birthdays so I brought this."

Akima then reached in and pulled out the silver version of the alien blaster and junior's eyes light up, "I reversed engineered the gun from alien tech myself. But sadly the beam is ten percent weaker than the real thing, but as it runs on any energy weapon power cell it more than makes up for the power lost.

Junior put his pistol in his bag and put the earth made version of the alien blaster into his holster, "Thank your grandpa!" He then hugged his grandfather.

Point of view change to Akima's.

I smiled as I hugged my grandson. I know they will have to leave to go back to the former USA, But Hopefully the upgrades to the portal on my end will allow them to return to come back to me when they want.

I've been alone for so long, Now I have them back. I have my family back. How many other people defrost into the wasteland can say they have their family? How many people have set out to find their family and got them back?

This is a miracle. Simple a Miracle.

I then let go of my grandson and invited my family and their friends' inside, with a smile on my face.

Meanwhile

In Big MT's forbidden zone dr. Mobius was typing on a keyboard in a text based conversation with one of the Japanese big MT scientists.

If Mobius had a mouth he would smile, "yes that could work. With this mod the two portals would connect so they would send the travel to the other portal instead of just some random location on the other continent. But that could be a problem."

Uncle Leo then walked in, "what's the problem doctor?"

Mobius than turned and said. "Simple my super mutant friend with the portals connect while it would allow for inter-continental travel to return to the world the fact travels would appear here with my former friends want to steal human bodies to leave this place."

Leo rubbed his chin, "yes I see the problem how do we fix it doctor?"

Mobius then point to the portal, "simple the portal was meant to be moved after the test showed it worked and the first travel returned. So it could be copied and placed in former mass transit hubs to replace air travel. As such the portal can be moved. You the only one who can leave this place just needs unplug it pick it up move it outside."

Leo then finished with, "then plug it to the buildings power from the outside port."

Mobius then raised his hand and said, "Yes. It should only take an hour, to get ready so I'll message Akihisa telling his group to stay put for an hour while we get ready on our end."

Mobius then turned to his key board and sent an Akihisa, but he failed to notice he sent it to Junior not senior.

At this moment in Japan.

Junior's Pip-boy gave the new message alert and he answered it, "guys Mobius is moving the portal so travels don't appear in Big MT so they don't have their brains removed by his former friends."

Akima then smiled as he said, "then there is no rush for you guys to want to leave." The man then held his wife tightly and smiled.

To be continued.


	12. Leaving Japan! Father and Son team work!

Later on in Big MT Japan slash Japanese vault ten,

The group had spent the last few hours visiting when the lights went off.

Akira pulled out her homemade laser gun and turned on the flash light she had taped to the top and looked around. "What happened to the lights."

Akima pulled out his own flash light, "We most have blown a breaker. This old vault's always blowing them."

Akima then flipped a switch on the wall making the lights come back on, "which is why I rigged my lab up with a backup solar power system."

Akima then walked to a computer and typed pulling up video feed, "the vault cameras have backup batteries I'll switch them to night vision to bring them back up so we can see where the problem is, after all my back up power system isn't enough to get the portal working."

Video then came back up and Akima looked around till he found the problem, this vault had an unmanned nuclear reactor for a power system, the robots that ran it looked to be acting crazy. "Ok the robots running the nuclear power core look to have finally had their circuits fired."

The screen showed a group of protectron robots acting crazy instead of working.

Akihisa then put on his helmet, "then I'll go down smash them, and restart the thing, I know how to operate a nuclear system, plus my artificial heart filters out Radiation making me radiation proof."

Junior then stood up, "I'm coming too."

Miharu then made him sit back down, "No you're not it's an old nuclear I'm not have my boyfriend get radiation poison! I don't want you to die!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "she's right Akihisa is the only one who can safely head down there."

Akima then held up his hands, "Not quite!" He then opened a closet to reveal an all silver version of Chinese stealth suit with a white screen in place of the orange he put it on and said, "My upgraded next generation stealth suit has more radiation filters then most suits of power armor. In this I'll be radiation proof and I can guide you, son."

Akako covered her mouth, "don't you think this is a little dangerous you're not really in the best shape for this!"

Akima already had it on and strapped to holsters that had Chinese officer swords the handles replaced with some sliver high tech parts showing they were upgrade, "I have to I know the vault only I can get our son there and besides this is the perfect chance to make up for all the father son time I missed with Akihisa."

Akima then pulled out an attachment that he hooked to the eye parts of Akihsia's helmet, "and have this night vision attachment they turn on in the dark so you'll be able to see. So What do you say son? Dare to go on a mission with your old man?"

Akihsia smiled behind his mask, "I can't say no after all not to long ago I thought you died thousands of years ago in nuclear hell fire."

Akima smiled, "that's the Yoshi spirit!"

The father son duo then left the room and entered the dark vault closing the door to the lab as they switched on their armor's night vision systems

Akima then drew his two swords hitting a button on their handles making them spark with lighting. "Come on now son this way."

Akihisa then followed his father and said, "the first time we've seen each other seen I was five and you're already telling me what to do?"

Akima then spoke as he headed down some stairs with his son, "I know I spent my time working to get money to keep my family happy I was never there. It's the underlined reason I want to join you on this son. I know you could find the power station on your own. But I want to say sorry and spent time with my son for once. Till a few days ago, I thought all my family died, and I had no memories with them, it haunted me for years. I would cry at night wishing for one more chance to be with you guys, then a few days ago I got your message and I cried."

Akima then pointed to the left of a split in the bath for Akihsia to follow, "I found my son alive grown with a family of his own. Your wife is lovely, and loyal, you couldn't have done better, your son well he's a little version of you. Seeing Junior I'm remained of all the time of all the moments I missed with you Son, I know I can't never truly make it up, but I will do my best to try."

Akihisa then drew his alien blasters and said, "Well I can understand your train of thought as I too believed my family was dead and gone, but then I moved on when me and Yuuko got married. I have my own family and I can't even bear the thought of being away from them. I don't know how you were even able to work all those hours, or what it is like to think your children are dead for so long."

Akihisa then looked at his father, "It sounds like nightmare to me. I'll forgive you, but you better not abandon us again old man. Because they won't be a third chance!"

They then came to the power core were the protection attacked. The Machines used the lasers built in to their hands to attack.

Akima hit a button on his right glove making an energy shield to block fire as he said, "so there work systems are damaged yet attack protocol remains unaffected? Machines!"

Akihisa then took aim with his blaster and in two shots blow off two Protectron's heads making the bodies fall down. "How many do you have working here?"

Akima dropped the shield ducked a robotic arm that was about to hit him then used his electrically charged swords to cut through the robot like it was made of butter, "Ten. So we need to destroy seven more before we can restart things and switch to melee weapons ranged weapons could make the power core go unstable turning it into a nuclear bomb! I just got my family back I don't' want to lose them again!"

Akihsia then put up his blasters and pulled out his protonic inversion Axe and swung it cutting a protectron right down the middle, "Six more!"

Akima stabbed to in the head as he said, "looks like most of them's hand laser don't' work anymore! Goof for us! And four more!"

Akihsia ducked to avoid a laser blast and he used his industrial fist's caw to punch the robot in the face making it fall over as it's robotic brain was shredded by the saw. "three more!"

Akima then stabbed his swords throw the back of another robot and said. "Two more!"

Akihisa side stepped a laser and slashed the head off a robot with his axe, "One more!"

Both Yoshi males then used their weapons to slash the final machine, "and no more!"

Akima then sheaved his blades and flipped a switch making their night vision systems shut off as the lights came back on.

Akima smiled as he said, "and Mission complete. I know this won't' make up for all the father son time we missed akihsia but."

Akihsia then cut his dad off, "Dad last tiem I checked destroying robots is a lot more fun to playing catch or hide and seek."

Akima smiled, "then come on let's get that portal running. And Son if it makes you feel better, I'm proud of the man you've become. Your brave strong fearless and will do anything to keep your family safe. I'm proud to be your father General Akihsia Yoshi of the NCR forces."

Akima then saluted his son and Akihisa Saluted back, and said. "Thanks dad."

Later on when the portal was working everyone else went back just leaving the Yoshi family.

Akira and Akako were standing with Akima.

Akira hugged junior, "aunty Akira is going to miss her little junior!"

Yuuko then pulled junior out of Akira's arm, "Remember what I said about rusty knife blade?"

Akira paled and hid behind her father shaking.

Akima looked down, "I failed as a father to my baby girl!" He then rubbed Juniors head and said. "Now junior you remember to come stop by and see your grandparents ok?"

Junior smiled, "Yeah don't worry I will grandpa."

Akihsia then put his helmet on and gave his father a nod of understanding. Akima returned it and smiled, "Keep kicking ass son!"

Akihisa said, "Always will."

Akihsia Junior and Yuuko then walked through the portal leaving.

A few months later Akihisa's point of view.

I was in my bath room in just some pants washing my face, it was early in the morning a lot happened in the last few months.

The portal connects the NCR to the remains of japan, bring enter country trade back to the world. I was hailed as a hero for it. I'm a hero for killing slave honors and for stepping through a portal.

No matter what I do the legend of the Miracle Kid Akihisa Yoshi keeps growing.

I then dried my face as I thought to something else, My Son Junior he turned eight-teen and moved out, with Miharu, my son is out of the house I don't know how to handle that but I guess I will just have too.

I then walked back into me and my wife's bed room. My wife was sleeping soundly her stomach larger the normal thanks to her second pregnancy, that night in the hot spring did it, one kid moved out, and I'm getting another one.

I've battled mutants, monsters, robots, cyborgs, slave owning monsters, armies and the wasteland itself, yet the thought of a baby still scares me.

I guess it's true what they say, nothings scarier than being a parent.

I then got back into bed and held my sleeping wife, Seven more months that's when the new baby is coming, I hope Junior will be able to make it.

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile six towns over.

Akihisa Yoshi Junior was in his new home's living room using his pip-boy to talk to his grandfather, he his grandmother and Aunt Akira would be returning for the birth of his new little brother or sister.

Junior smiled, "Ok see you guys then." He then walked up to the bed room to see Miharu sleeping.

Junior's point of view.

Well another adventure said and done, Now I'm living with the woman I love.

As I got in bed I couldn't help but thinking about my new younger sibling, Boy or girl, He or she will have their own adventures in the wasteland as a child. I couldn't help but wonder what they would be like for them.

I kind of miss seeing the wasteland through the care free eyes of a child. The state of wonder of everything, It made adventures a lot more fun.

The eyes of the child, are amazing thing, I kind of miss them.

Well that is a question slash Adventure for another day and another time.

I then pulled Miharu into my arms and smiled as I closed my eyes.

Right now it's time for rest and sleep.

Tomorrow will be a new day in the wasteland filled with new adventures.

I can hardly wait.

End point of view.

As Junior fellow sleep he pulled Miharu close to him smiling as he drifted off into dream land.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "ok everyone this ends the japan arc. And the start of a new one. Join us next tiem for Miharu and Junior's wasteland adventure followed by their race to make it back in time for Yuuko to give birth."


	13. The Underwater Vault!

Months later.

Miharu and Junior were getting on board a train.

Miharu then spoke up to her boyfriend, "you sure about this? I don't feel right going on an NCR mission this close to your mother's due date."

Junior then held up all five fingers on his left hand, "she's five months." He then held up two fingers on his other hand, "this mission will be at most two months long. So by time we get back she'll be seven months in. that's a full two months to spare honey."

Miharu got on the train with Junior, "ok so why do they need us?"

Junior then said, "they found vault seven! Underwater below a lake. They need people with gills to explore it!" Junior then pointed to his gills, "and everyone else with this are unavailable, or already on missions."

Miharu put her hands on her hips as they found their seats. "Well I don't' have gills!"

Junior sat down and opened his pack back to reveal Mirelurk cakes, "which is why I have this Mirelurk cakes eat one you can breathe underwater for half an hour. And the reports show the vault was made to be underwater so we will only need to be underwater to swim to the vault entrance"

Miharu crossed her arms and touched up her twin tails, "Ok well I still think you should be with your mother who's pregnant!"

Junior rubbed the back of his head, "I wish I could but sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do."

Miharu looked at him and crossed her arms, "Oh so there is a matter of pride underlining, I won't' go farther on it. It'll be a good laugh when you reveal it to me at the end."

Junior smiled.

Junior's point of view.

I looked at my Miharu, my girlfriend. I love her so much. Which is why I am taking this mission the pay is just enough to get that Ring. The perfect ring to ask her to marry me with.

I smiled she things the man's pride part of his will be funny, wait till I get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife, that'll be a priceless reaction.

I then adjusted my had as I got a message on my pip-boy. The message was from my father, it said "Good luck son"

I replied back, "thanks dad" I then shut the thing off and fell asleep on the long train ride and woke up at our stope.

Return to third point of view.

After some walking the two came to a lake and put their weapons in water proof case.

Miharu eat a Mirelurk cake as she said, "Ok let's get this over with."

The two then jumped underwater both breathing the water.

Miharu felt her neck and asked, "How the hell do those cakes work?"

Junior pulled her along as he swam and said, "Doesn't matter but unlike me you have a timer before you lose the ability to breath water."

The two soon came to a metal dome with seven on it, it looked like a diver's entrance, a man made air pocket along people in.

The couple swam under it and then up into the air pocket, were they got out of the water on to a metal floor that had a hall that lead to the real entrance.

As they walked they pulled their weapons out of the cases and rearmed themselves.

Junior then plugged his turned his pip-boy back on and plugged it into the door opening the vault.

Once inside they saw an NCR Ranger, dressed in NCR riot gear, but instead of the normal mask, he had a rebreather, and goggles still hiding his face.

The Ranger had a trident in his left hand as he saluted them with his right, "Welcome to vault Seven! I'm Ranger Thompson. Head of the exploring team." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a rebreather and handed it to Miharu, "here this rebreather will pull air out of the water allowing you to breath normal, without the time limit of the Mirelurk cakes. You will need it half of this vault is flood."

Miharu put it on and bowed, "thank you head ranger."

Junior crossed his arms looking jealous, "ok now what is our first assignment?"

Ranger Thompson then said, "this is level one. It's dry half of level two is flood, and all levels below that are completely flood, but we've been blocked by a large group of Mirelurks. We ran out of ammo so we had to all switch to close range which isn't fairing to well."

Junior then reached into his bag and pulled out some spare ammo rounds, for about five different guns, "here this should help with your ammo problem. Now just point the way and we will handle those crabs!"

Ranger Thompson point down the hall, "straight ahead they made the passage way to level's one and two their nest.

Junior nodded and him and Miharu ran off as they pulled out their guns.

Junior span around his solar scorcher and the reverse engineered alien blaster his grandfather gave him. "I don't know how good my solar gun will be in an underwater vault, not really a lot of sun light under the water!"

Miharu readied her shotgun as she said, "then you will just have to make more use of your grandpa's gift!"

They then came to the stair way to level two where Mirelurks came up.

Junior took aim and fired both guns at the incoming Mirelurks. Shots blasting off their legs, Claws, and one crab's head!"

Miharu then fired her shotgun the buck shot spreading hitting all of them in some place harming them.

Junior quickly side stepped a Mirelurk who tried to hit him with his claw as he holstered his now empty solar powered energy gun. Junior drew his flaming sword and slashed the Mirelurk in half killing it.

Miharu stabbed a Mirelurk in the head with the blade on her gun making two things happen. One her Barnette broke off and was stuck in the now dead crab.

Miharu growled as she pulled her machete out and slashed off a Mirelurks head, "NOW I NEED TO REPLACE MY BAYONET!"

Junior smiled as he slashed the crabs and shoot at them with his still working gun, "got dam it! You're so beautiful when your angry!" Junior then slashed apart the last Mirelurk.

Miharu then reload her shot gun and looked through the scope down the stairs to see the eggs, "Ok just the eggs left!" she then pointed her gun down the stairs and pulled the trigger cracking the eggs destroying them and the nest.

Junior smiled as he spoke, "ok then the nest is destroyed we can go report in."

The two then ran back to Ranger Thompson who hand them a bag of caps and NCR cash as he said, "thanks for clearing up the next. Also thanks for the ammo rounds. It will help. Now then on level two the overseers' computer system is mostly in working order but the screen is damaged so it no longer works. I want you both to go down there and for Junior to plug his pip-boy into the system to see what happened to the dwellers if they were any to begin with."

Junior and Miharu nodded as they ran to go down the stairs to level two.

The water was up to their knees. Miharu then noticed an Armor with the door fallen off, she looked in the weapons inside were rust to the point of being un fix able, but the work benches still looked to be in working order.

Miharu then reached into her bag and pulled a spare Machete, "I'm going to go in here and replace my bayonet. You go on ahead."

Junior nodded and went to the end of the wall in to the overseer's room where he pulled his pip-boy into the computer.

Soon enough his pip-boy became the replacement screen for the overseer's computer allowing him to look at its files it was mostly empty like the computer was not used. "only thing here is a file about the social experiment the vault was made for. It was made to see if people could go crazy form being underwater. No dwellers are in the records, so looks like no one made it to this vault."

Junior unplugged from the computer and turned to leave where he meets up with Miharu, "this vault is unused. No one made it here in time."

Miharu was holding her newly rebladed gun as she said, "Dang, never heard that before."

The two then went upstairs and once more reported to Ranger Thompson.

Ranger Thompson then spoke up, "Well an unused vault, never heard of that before. But no one ever making it here before explains the lax of bodies, and other traces of humanity within it. Now then normally when we find a vault without dwellers, we look for the Garden of Eden creation kits, or G.E. ."

Thompson saw Miharu's confusion, "they are machines that Terra form patches of land allowing us to remove radiation and undo the damage of the great war. Most vaults had a few."

Miharu nodded along, "ok and as this vault was made to see who long before people went crazy form being underwater this place might not have even one."

Thompson nodded as he said, "Yeah. That's just what I'm thinking. Tomorrow I'll have all rangers spread out and search level two and three for any sign of a G.E.C.K. It's sad that this vault only had three levels. Right now go rest up eat and sleep. The chief is making large crab boil from the Mirelurks you two killed. After you eat the barracks are to the right."

Miharu and junior nodded.

Later on the couple were in a barracks.

Junior was attacking four knifes to a pole to make a knife spear, "As we're going to be underwater my shishikebab is going to be pretty useless so I going to need a new melee weapon. "

Miharu smiled as she laid on a bed and said, "that's my weapon nerd."

Junior smiled as he sat down beside her, "you know you love me!"

Miharu smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "yeah but still, how nuts would it be if we did find one of those G.E.C.K things? I mean we could undo the damage of a nuclear war for crying out loud."

Junior rubbed the back of his head, 'it would be nuts! I mean those things also destroy everything to terra form it, so we would have to be careful."

Miharu rolled her eyes, "Only you would look at the weapon half of a miracle Machine honey."

Junior smiled, "Yeah." Miharu then sat up and put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Ok I was going to wait for the end but what is this thing so important your pride made you take this job.

Junior then got up and pulled out a picture of a diamond ring with its price on it, "I need the cash to buy this for you."

Miharu looked at it, "But that's a wedding ring." Miharu then put it together her eyes widen she then said. "I do!" she then passes out.

Mihaur's point of view.

Boyfriend wants to get money to buy a wedding ring for me. My boyfriend wanted to propose. My boyfriend did propose! I said I do! I'm engaged!

I'm engaged! I'm going to be misses Miharu Yoshi! I'm getting married! YES!"

Back to third person point of view

Miharu was smiling in her sleep.

Junior smiled and laid down beside her and held her happily. "Good night honey."

Meanwhile.

Yuuko was in her house, in bed, dressed in a night gown yawning as she rubbed her pregnant bell when she stopped, "My mother senses are tingling."

Akihsia then walked in and said, "Well I guess Junior decide to propose early then."

Yuuko then sat up, "Wait junior planned on asking Miharu to marry him and you know, .. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL MEE!?"

Akihsia held up his hands, "Honey it was a moment between Father and son. He asked me to keep it quit."

Yuuko then heard Akihisa's pip-boy ding in the night stand's draw so she pulled it out to see a message for junior, "she said yes!"

Yuuko then dropped it and began to cry, "MY BABY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Akihsia then walked over to his wife and held her.

Yuuko snuggled into her husband's chest, "I'm not ready!"

Akihisa held on to his wife and said, "there there honey. He's all grown up now. Our boy is a man now. There is nothing we can do about it."

Yuuko cried, "But if he's getting married then he'll have a baby making us grandparents. I'm pregnant I don't' want to think about being a grandma! I want to think about being a mommy!"

Akihsia rocked her, 'It's ok it's ok!" Yuuko then fell asleep in his arms and he smiled.

Akihsia laid down holding his wife and kissed her head, "good night honey."

To be continued


	14. A GECK has been found

The next day came fast.

Miharu put on her rebreather, as she grabbed a spear gun, as her normal shotgun would work underwater.

Junior had his new spear in one hand and his reverse engineered Alien blaster in the other. Junior smiled, "Ready to go diving and explore the sunken part of the vault my love?"

Miharu nodded and said, "ready as I will ever be!" the two then walked to the stairs to see the way to the completely flood level three of the vault.

The two dived in.

Once in the water Miharu's rebreather started to draw air from the water allowing her to breath underwater.

Junior's gills just started working as he stretched and signed for Miharu to follow him.

Soon they came to a group of large mutated angler Fish. They were now twice as big as they should be! There glowing lures Set off junior's pip-boys Geiger counter showing the fish were using radiation to make the light in their lures.

Junior fired then fired at one killing it in one hit as blood gushed from the laser blast wound and filled the water making it a little harder to see.

Miharu rolled her eyes as she fired her Spear gun spearing one in the head making more blood fill the water, "I think this guy's hunting plain is for the weak to die so the strong can ambush the prey."

Junior then saw one sharging at him mouth filled with fangs open and stabbed it down the throat with his multi blade spear. Making blood gush from its mouth as it died. "Looks like a good change to me."

Miharu then screamed as she looked down to see a smaller one biting her leg she drew her machete and stabbed it right in the brain killing it. She then fell over and pulled out a stimpaks and injected herself quickly.

Miharu watched as the bloody leg wound healed and closed. "thank you stimpaks!" She was then about to try and reload her spear gun only for an angler to bite the gun champing its barrel slightly closed so it won't work.

Miharu growled as she pulled out her machete and cut the thing in half. "GREAT! Now I'm stuck with close range combat!"

Junior then fired killing the last angler as he helped Miharu up and pulled her out of the blood cloud, "got dam it your beautiful when your pissed."

Miharu flipped her hair, "flattery will get you everywhere honey, but right now we got to get looking.

Soon they started looking around for anything they could find in the flood rooms.

Miharu sheaved her machete as she picked up a slightly rusted trident, "well it has more range then a machete!"

She then turned around to see a Mirelurk charging and speared in the head with the trident making it fall over dead blood filling the water, "this blood smoke screen once you kill something is something I will never get used to."

Junior then walked in with something slung over his shoulder, "I found a portal water purifier. That's useful and it still works as it's water powered. It's literally been purifying the water that floods this place for over a 1000s years."

Miharu raised and eye brow, "Now that is a well-made machine."

They then continued to search when they came to something in a protective case, a case that kept what was inside dry and ready to use.

Junior looked at it and said, "Miharu, we Found a G.E.C.K!"

Miharu looked at it stunned as she held the case under one arm, "then let's get this thing out of here."

Junior smiled as he held his blaster as they left to go back up to semi dry level two and report to Ranger Thompson.

Once up they ran to him and handed over what they found to Ranger Thompson.

Ranger Thompson took both machines and said, "thank you! A G.E.C.K the holy grail of vault hunting. I will make sure you got get triple the normal pay for this mission for finding this. And also take this!"

He then handed over his trident to Junior, "Take my trident as a token of thankfulness for a job well done. Now let's get out of this flooding Tin can! We have a part of the wasteland to terraform!"

A month later.

Miharu and Junior were gathered on a cliff with Ranger Thompson looking down at a canyon.

The Canyon was barren, dry, unable to sustain live for even the toughest of wasteland creatures.

Ranger Thompson hand them an explosive lever and said, "The honors of setting off the G.E.C.K goes to the couple who found it. Please do the honors."

Miharu and Junior smiled as the flipped the lever together, once it was down a large white blast filled the canyon.

When the light died down the Canyon was transformed. It was now a lush forest with a lake inside plants blooming perfectly. Some plants even had fruit on them. And filled with the rarest sight in the wasteland trees.

Miharu and Junior gasped at the change.

Ranger Thompson smiled behind his mask as he said, "This is the miracle of the G.E. . I a rare sight to see one used, but it is still a wonder of old world technology."

Junior then tipped his hat and took Miharu's hand, "I know but It's time for us to be off, my mother will be giving birth in a few months, I'm happy this mission is over because I also have to buy my girl a Ring.

Miharu smiled as she blushed and heard Ranger Thompson laugh.

Ranger Thompson then said. "I figured as much. Give my best Wish to your father the miracle kid, Even though he's a bit old for the kid part of his nick name now a day."

Months later.

In an NCR Hospital in the waiting room. Everyone Akihsia knew was gathered.

Miharu was point to her wedding ring finger to show off her ring, "guess who's boyfriend popped the question."

Minami was in the corner crying in German.

Himeji was rolling around crying, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Akira was whipping her tears, "How could you Junior? How could you do this to your aunty?"

Akima, and Akako looked down, "we failed as parents!"

Shouko then pointed her Gun at Yuuji and said, "they are getting married!"

Yuuji then pointed his laser rifle at her and said, "Shouko I don't like you get it through your head and leave me alone or I'm shooting your got dam head off!"

Shouko backed off blushing, "Yuuji you've become so strong and dominating I love it!"

Yuuji removed his mask and said, "What the hell just got dam happened?"

Junior was passing when he heard a baby crying from the operating room. He smiled and opened the door to see him his mom, in a hospital gown with his father beside her.

Yuuko was smiling holding a little baby all wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. "Son come meet your new sister Hikari."

Junior walked over to his new sister she had his dad's hair and his mother's eyes. "Hi Hikari I'm junior your big brother, welcome to the Yoshi family."

Hikari looked at Junior and grabbed Junior's finger and smiled as if to say thanks.

Junior smiled.

Akihsia smiled too.

Akihisa's point of view.

My son found a G.E.C.K! the one thing I ever could do. He's getting married and now he's a big brother.

I looked to my new born daughter smiling and looking around so curiously so happy. Every new life is a miracle. I smiled to myself I can't help but wonder what my daughter's adventures would be like.

Return to third point of view.

Six years later.

Yuuko, Akihisa with a six-year-old Hikari between them were walking into an NCR force reunion.

Hikari was wide eyed, her hair in a ponytail, dressed in a pink sun dress.

At that point Akihisa saw Brian, Marcus and Jimmy.

Jimmy then spoke up, "Look at us the old gang is back together. This is the first time sense the end of the first war against the Legion of steel that we've all been together."

Brian then also spoke up his voice sounding deeper thanks to a new voice box, "yes it brings back memories Does it. They were Dangerous times yes, but they were fun times."

Marcus then said, "A war is a war I've seen many, and trust me you've seen one you've seen them all, War never changes, the only thing that changes are the people who battle in them."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "Well Said big green buddy." He then turned when he heard a cry of dad.

Akihsia turned to see his son Junior in a repaired version of enclave's advanced power armor. His weapons hadn't change he still had his solar scorcher, Reverse engineered alien blaster, at his side, and his Shishikebab on his back.

Junior then smiled as Miharu walked up behind him, "Good we're all here. I have some news for you two, and I want ot say it in person. Mother and father in law, I'm pregnant with your grandbaby!"

Yuuko gasped and smiled, she literarily was struggling to put it into words who happy she was.

Hikari was jumping for joy, "I'm going to be an aunty!"

Akihsia looked to his son he could tell he was nervous even with his helmet on.

So Akihisa pulled his son along and said, "nervous about being a parent son?"

Junior then said, "yes I mean I've killed monsters, of all kind, why does this scare me?"

Akihsia then said, "Son I've killed more monsters and evils then you, and being a parent still scares the shit out of me. Ending somethings life is easy, caring for and trying to keep a living thing safe and alive is hard. It's as simple as that. Being a parent has and always will be the scariest hardest thing someone can do."

Junior removed his helmet and smiled, "thanks dad I see your point."

Akihsia then removed his own helmet and said, "Now give your old man a hug!"

Akihisa Senior and Junior then hugged before putting their helmets back on and rejoining the others.

Across from them was Hazuki.

She had grown up now the age of 14 and looking more and more like a Teenage version of her older sister with each day. She was still dressed in the vault suit which now fit perfectly.

Hazuki smiled as she looked to her older sister who was drinking something, "did you hear Big sister. Baka-onii-san junior is going to be a dad!"

Minami then began to cry and she spoke in English, "everyone is getting married and having kids but me and Himeji! Aiko and Kouta are getting married. Shouko and Yuuji are getting married. Leaving me and Himeji the old maids."

Hazuki then blinked, "big sister has it hit you to chase after men who aren't married?"

Minami rolled her eyes, "the heart wants what the heart wants, and my heart wants an Akihisa."

Hazuki then pulled out a card and handed it to Minami, "you need therapy, here's my therapist she's good. At his job.

Point of view change to Junior.

I looked around the reunion. My eyes always went back to my pregnant wife; she wasn't even a month along but I was already watching her like a hawk.

She doesn't have a baby bump yet and I'm already being an over protective parent.

My dad is right, being a parent is the hardest thing someone can do, But I'm looking forward to it. I'm Akihisa Yoshii Junior! Son of the Miracle Kid!

I can breathe underwater, I found a G.E.C.K helped open the portal to Japan starting the reconnection of the world.

I can do anything, so being a parent is just another challenge to look forward too.

To be continued.


	15. The Reunion!

At the reunion.

Akihisa was moving around when his father tapped his shoulder, "come I want to say sorry on behalf of your mother and me."

Akihisa turned around to face his dad, "Sorry for what?"

Akima then spoke up, "for not being there for you and favoring your sister. She made it to Harvard we thought she would do great things greater things then you could possible. How wrong we were, even before the bomb all she did was stay home doing nothing but pestering you. Now look at you the most honor main in the NCR. A Legend of the wasteland. We're sorry we underestimated you so much and overestimated Akira, who didn't even come here as she didn't want to ever enter the wasteland again."

Akihisa laughed, "Dad we lived in a different world. The world changed as did who had the potential for greatness. You don't need to say sorry for something that happened in the old world."

Akima then spoke up, "I wish I didn't but I feel just horrible, Akira won't even help out around the vault. And here you are going out of your way for perfect strangers if it means helping others. I Just can't stop feeling sorry for it."

Akihisa then said, "dad It sounds to me you have that old world blues. You know what the cure for that is dad? New world hope. And here's some news for you, Junior is having a kid of his own. I'm going to be a grandpa, and you'll be a great grandpa. That's four generations of one family alive at once. That's another miracle of the wasteland Dad."

Akima was taking back as he said, "Well I'm not thinking about my guilt from the old world anymore that's for sure son."

Akihisa nodded and said, "I'll let you take all that in. I need to get back to my war buddies. After all who knows when I'll be able to see them again."

Akihisa then left his father.

Akima smiled happily as he turned to see his wife playing with their granddaughter Hikari. He smiled, "a family happy all together and growing in the post nuclear war age. Akihisa is right that is a miracle."

The man then walked over to his wife as he said, "Fate you have a funny way of making things happen."

As Akihisa tried to return he spotted Yuuji and said. "Yuuji how's Shouko?"

Yuuji then smiled as he removed his gas mask, "in jail because she couldn't stay50 feet away from me! So she faces jail time under NCR law. I'm so happy!"

Akihisa removed his helmet and said, "Really?"

Yuuji then said, "She's been on my back for over a thousand years stalking me. Now she finally gone! I'm finally free of her. I'm Yandere free! Do you have any idea who good of a feeling this is?"

Akihisa then said, "Not as good as having a wife, kids, home of my own, a grandkid on the way and being your superior officer."

Yuuji rolled his eyes, "touch in that old age aren't we?"

Akihisa laughed, "Yuuji while I am psychically older then you, chronologically we are the same age."

Yuuji moved his hand throw his hair, "Yeah and I'm not grey!"

Akihisa smiled, "A whole new world, thousands of years later, are our friendship hasn't changed. Isn't that a miracle."

Yuuji then put his mask back on it, "If the miracle kid says it's a miracle it's a miracle, Now I have to go see a lady ghoul about a cigar." He then left.

Akihisa then continued on his way to his way, "the awards will be starting soon." As he walked he pasted by Kouta asking Aiko to marry him.

As the green haired girl jumped for joy screaming yes, Akihisa said, "Congregations!"

Once be made it to the award hall he spotted Jimmy Brian and Marcus.

Brian waved with his clawed hand and spoke, "We heard about your grandchild on the way Congratulations my friend."

Akihisa smiled as he said, "Thanks Buddy."

Jimmy then took a drink form a flask as he said, "all of us together again just like how your journey in the wasteland started. You've come so far Akihisa."

Akihisa nodded as he said, "Yeah Life had a fun time leading me along all this way. But I'm happy for it. I had fun. I didn't die in nuclear hellfire; I have my family more than I did in the old world. Plus, I'm going to be a grandpa and my legend will last forever like the vault dweller, chosen one, lone wonder, Sole survivor and the courier."

Marcus then said, "that is true the world will remember the miracle kid. The boy from the past who had one major impact on the world's future. The miracle kid has joined those legends of old. I've meet must of those people and you Akihsia fit their mold just right."

Akihisa then smiled as he heard someone calling on stage. Akihisa head up were an NCR ranger pinned a badge to Akihisa's power armor.

The ranger then said. "Akihisa Yoshi. The miracle kid, it is an honor to award you with the medal form greatest accomplishment for your actions in both the first war against the legion of Steel, the finally stand, and the battle against the surviving fractions."

The Ranger then gave akihsia a salute!

Akihisa Salute back and put his helmet back on as he left the stage.

At that point Yuuko grabbed his arm and said, "Another reunion another award for my husband."

Elsewhere.

Himeji was crying as she drank form a flask and watch Junior and Miharu walking by happily holding hands.

Himeji cried out, "Look at me I'm Miharu I use to like girls, but I hooked up with Akihisa's Son and I'm having his baby."

The pink haired girl then looked to Akihisa and Yuuko, "and look at me I'm Yuuko I married Akihisa out of nowhere while you girls were sleeping. I gave him two babies."

Himeji then cried out, "why couldn't one of them had been me!?"

Hazuki then walked past Himeji and said, "Grow up lady!"

Around Akihisa there was a toast to him.

Then someone asked to hear a war time story.

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head, "ok well."

Flash back.

Akihisa Age 23. In a canyon.

Akihisa hadn't gotten his robotic eye yet so he only had one eye, he was dressed in an armored vault suit his alien blasters dead at his sides as he ran with a mantis gauntlet on his left hand, and a brown backpack.

Behind him was a horde of feral ghouls.

Akihisa spoke to himself as he used the mantis gauntlet to hit a ghoul that jumped out at him in the head killing it, "I had to get separated from my group in an area filled with ferals. Jimmy would have been very useful!"

Another one then jumped out of him as he impaled it but this time ripped off a piece of its arm as he said, "Can't believe I'm about to do this!"

He then ducked into a tunnel to hide form the horde as he skinned the ghoul arm with his mantis gauntlet.

Akihisa then pulled out some duct tape form his back as he began to cut and tape the skin as he said, "So gross!"

Moments later Akihsia walked out with a poorly made Ghoul mask on his face. The Ferals looked at him before just walking away nothing he was one of them.

Akihisa then shivered as he said, "I will need so many Stimpaks to feel clean after this crap!"

He then walked to the end of the canyon where he spotted Marcus, Jimmy, and Brian.

Jimmy crossed his arms, "you have five seconds to remove that thing before I shot you in the crotch!"

Akihsia ripped the thing off and he said, "DAM DUDE! It was a do it or die situation! I'm not the kind of guy to walk around with ghoul skin on my face!"

Jimmy then said, "Fine but I'm watching!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he said "Love you too good buddy!"

The group then turned to leave to head off and out of there after all they had a war to win.

End flashback.

Akihisa then said, "it was the first time I was in a spot so tight I need to use a ghoul mask, but it wasn't the last."

Yuuko stuck her tongue out, "I only had one of those things on once and it was horrible!"

Hazuki like ways side, "you are sick Onii-chun!"

A human ranger then said, "what most people have done it."

The reunion soon ended and time paste in the wasteland.

Four months later.

Akihisa and Junior were both in their power armor guns ready as they walked.

Akihisa looked to his son, "so son? Ready to kill some Synths?"

Junior nodded, "Yeah how often do you get a mission to the common wealth to handle to institute's remaining synths?"

Akihisa smiled under his helmet. "Yeah and it will probably be your last big adventure for a bit after all you're going to be a father yourself pretty soon."

Junior nodded, "Yeah I can't wait, but for now let's have fun with this!" they then came to a cave.

Both Senior and junior then checked their pip-boys. "Yeah this is the cave system the synths have made their home!"

Both then walked inside.

Meanwhile at Junior and Miharu's house.

Miharu was dressed in a simple dress holding her stomach which was showing she was pregnant, "Honey you better come back in one piece for both me and our baby."

Miharu then fell over and screamed in pain, "DAM ITT! Baby why must you kick mommy so hard?"

To be continued.


	16. End!

In a cave system in the commonwealth.

Akihisa and Junior were moving through them hiding behind a stone wall shooting at damaged androids.

Akihisa's alien blaster ran out of ammo and he switched to his rifle and shoot one's head off. "Got dam institute! Replacing people with robots, and leaving a robotic army behind in case of destruction."

Junior shoot the head of one off with his reverse engineered alien blaster, and before long Senor and junior had destroyed all of the Synth.

Junior then came out and put up his blaster which was like wise out of ammo, he picked up two of the now destroyed Synth's institute laser guns.

An Action copied by the real Akihisa.

Akihisa Checked his pip-boy, "ok now we took down half of them let's get a move on!"

Junior nodded as he followed his father, "I still can't believe it, I'm finally on a mission with my old man as a member of the NCR's armed force, I would have killed to have done this not too long ago but now I just want to be home with Miharu."

Akihisa looked back to his son, "Now you know how I felt when I was called away on missions and had to leave you and your mother."

Junior then saw a Synth jump out at him using a club and shoot its head off, "Yeah. I guess it's official I'm finally seeing the world through the eyes of man."

Akihisa likewise shoot a synth that jumped out of nowhere using a make shift melee weapon. "Yeah you're all grown up now Son. I'm proud of you! You've become a good man, and you'll be a great dad."

Junior then spotted two more Synth and fired on them, blasting their heads off making his institute blasters run out of ammo. Junior dropped them as his dad hand him one of his. "Thanks dad, But I won't be the best dad ever, that title goes to you."

More synth came out and Both Senor and Junior continued to shot, them down till they ran out of ammo.

The synths with melee weapons then charged as Akihsia drew his protonic inversion Axe, and Junior pulled out his Shishikebab!

Akihsia slashed a Synth in half, "and your kid will be saying the same about you soon son."

Junior then slashed apart some synths with his flaming blade, "I know but you really are the best. You were always there for me, despite being a solider, despite being a general, despite the world we live in. You were always there. You always returned home safe. You are the greats dad. I can see why they call you the miracle kid!"

Akihisa then finished off the last Synth as he said, "I'm getting a little too old for the kid part of that name though. But sadly like all legends that's the name I will be remembered by."

Junior then checked his pip-boy, "and looks like that was the last of them. This mission is over let's return home Dad."

Akihsia then turned to take the lead, "Yeah you have a pregnant wife to get back to son."

Junior then followed his dad as he put away his sword, "Yeah. I wonder what adventures in the wasteland, will await my kid."

Akihisa looked to junior, "funny not too long ago I asked myself the same question about you. I never could have guessed the adventures you've been on."

Junior put his hand on his dad's shoulder, "Then my kid's going to have even crazier adventures."

A Few months later.

Junior stood in a hospital room with his power armor helmet off, beside a hospital bed that Miharu laid in.

Miharu smiled as she held in her arms her and Junior's new born child. He had his father's eyes, and mother's hair. The baby boy was looking around curious about the world around him.

Miharu smiled and kissed his lead, "So cute! Aren't you my little Trigger!"

Junior then smiled as he held out his hand to the baby, "Trigger Yoshi, I am Akihisa Yoshi Junior, your dad. Nice to meet you."

Trigger looked at Junior before smiling and grabbing a finger on his father's hand as if to say hi.

Junior smiled as Akihisa Yuuko and Hikari came in.

Hikari ran over to the baby and the little girl said, "Hi hi Trigger! I'm Hikari your aunty."

Trigger just giggled to himself as he looked around at all the face.

Yuuko smiled, "Hi little one. I'm your grandma, Welcome to the Yoshi family. You're going to love this family." She then tickled her grandson's chin making him giggle more.

Eight years later just outside Japanese Vault ten.

Sitting by a lake fishing was Akima, Akihsia, Junior and an eight-year-old Trigger.

Trigger was dressed in blue jeans cowboy boats a white button up jacket and his dad's old cowboy hat which was a little big on him so he kept having to adjust it.

Akima smiled as he looked to his great grandson, "four generations of the same family alive in well at once, in the wasteland. I can't believe this miracle."

Akihisa had his power armor helmet off and rolled his eyes, "I am getting sick of hearing the word miracle!"

Junior also had his helmet off and laughed, "Well I would do if people called me the miracle kid!"

Akihsia then glared at his son and said, "you really went their son?"

Trigger then screamed in joy as his line got something, "I got one I got one!" he then railed in a small Fish. It wasn't mutated thanks to the low levels of radiation up here in the Japanese mountains.

Trigger smiled happily as Junior patted him on the head making the boys had cover his eyes.

Junior's point of view.

I could hear my aunt, grandma, Mother and little sister talking behind us about this little scene. A Scene of happiness and joy without one monster to ruin it.

I'm here with my dad, Grandpa and Son. I never thought growing up I would have a grandpa let along two aunts and a grandma.

I've gone form lonely Kid who want to know about his parent's homeland, to a man who visits it normally to see the family he never thought he would get to know.

From man to husband to a beautiful woman who loves me. From Son to father.

I look at my son and smile, he already talks about wanting to explore the wasteland like his dad and grandpa and have adventures willed with monster mutants and new friends just like us.

My son Trigger Yoshi is a chip off the old block. I know when he's older he'll have his own adventures in this wild wild wasteland we live in. They probably make mine look like nothing.

That's just how it works.

But the biggest thing Trigger has done so far is give people hope like every child in the wasteland does.

I smiled, I couldn't be happier.

Cornel Akihisa Yoshi Junior, son of Yuuko and Akihisa Yoshi Senor a.k.a, the miracle kid sighing off.

Point of view change to Akima's.

In the old world a much more peaceful place, I was without my family even though they all lived because I was never there. This is one of the reason why I view the old world as the worst world, a place where only money mattered.

Here in the new world even with its monsters and mutants, I have my family. I have them more than I did before. I have my son, I have my wife, I have my daughter. Plus, Now I have a Grandson, granddaughter, Daughter in law, granddaughter in law and a great grandson.

I have more family now than before and plus we're all happy despite the wasteland. Funny it takes one worlds end for people to learn there listens and improve to make the new world better place.

So even with all the mutants and monsters I would take this world over the old one any day.

I then smiled as I looked to my great grandson who smiled happily at his catch.

Point of view change to Akihisa's.

Funny I never went on a fishing trip before let along did anything with my dad in the old world. I guess that's why I made being there for Junior my main mission.

But now that's over. My son has his own kid to look after. I'm a grandpa. I never thought I would have my old family back, and I'm happy to have mom dad, and even my sister back, But I'm happier about my daughter and grandson.

I looked to Trigger smiling happily, such a happy childish smile, a smile that only someone who hasn't seen the worst of man can give, so bright so happy, so hopeful.

He'll grow up sooner or later, and when he does grow up he'll have his own Adventures in the wasteland, he'll be a hero, after all that does seem to be what the Yoshi family does now a day.

I wonder what will await my grandson in the wasteland.

Point of view change to Trigger.

My name is Trigger Yoshi, everyone tells me my daddy and grandpa are heroes. But I just see my family.

I have a lot of family now that I think about it, more then must kids my age. I even once talked about great grandpa and great grandma and my friends asked me, "what's a grandpa?" or "what's a great grandparent?"

I guess I'm lucky to have them. I smiled at the fish I caught. A happily little moment in the wasteland. People say it's horrible and you can't live in it but you can, and it's not so bad. You just have to enjoy the happy times and have fun.

And count everything you have, not what you don't have.

I looked to my grandpa and daddy, Two NCR solider in power armor, they look like knights and heroes form those old story books.

Someday I want to go on my own adventure and become a hero like my dad and grandpa, and get my own power armor.

I'm Trigger Yoshi and when I grow up I'll explore the wasteland and be hero!

The end.


End file.
